Merupuri
by aprilcouple
Summary: mereka sudah menghabiskan hari dengan makan bersama, nonton bersama, bahkan mandi bersama! bagaimana mungkin saat pagi, bukan Kyuhyun kecil berusia 7 tahun yang ditemukan Sungmin tertidur disebelahnya melainkan seorang namja tampan berusia 17 tahun! -KyuMin- [130619] Chapter 7 update!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Misteri

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul semua adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya. _Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 © Queeney**

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kyuhyun kecil tampak damai dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Angin yang berhembus pelan dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka hanya bisa menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang, tanpa membuat sang punya hajat terbangun. Hidup _namja _mungil itu tampaknya begitu berharga mengingat banyaknya _namja_ berpakaian prajurit dengan badan yang kekar berdiri tegap menghadapnya, memunggungi seluruh dinding kamar Kyuhyun yang teramat luas dan berpelintur indah, khas kamar seorang pangeran dari kerajaan tertinggi.

Terlepas dari kedamaian di dalam ruangan megah tersebut, langit di luar tampak lebih suram malam ini. Bulan dan bintang tidak menampakan diri sama sekali. _Engh. _Kyuhyun berguling di atas kasur empuknya, berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk kembali jatuh ke alam mimpi. Layaknya patung, para prajurit yang mengelilinginya hanya diam tanpa melakukan gerak yang berarti. Sedikit tidak etis memang, tapi inilah kehidupan di Merupuri. Tahta adalah harga mati.

_Siing~_

Sinar terang tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh sudut kamar Kyuhyun. Para prajurit yang sedari tadi hanya diam bagai patung kini berubah waspada. Sementara itu, seorang _namja _berumur tujuh tahun masih tetap dalam posisi dan keadaanya semula. Perubahan suasana tersebut seolah tidak berpengaruh padanya.

_BRAAKK!_

Sebuah guci sangat besar di sebelah pintu kamar, pecah begitu saja. Semua mata terbelalak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebelum salah satu dari _namja_ berbadan kekar itu tersadar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tiba-tiba mereka semua terkapar bagai seonggok daging yang tak berarti.

Kyuhyun kecil perlahan membuka kedua matanya, agaknya kebisingan yang terjadi sesaat lalu itu sedikit menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun perlu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar ada sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi di dalam kamarnya.

"Eoh? _Waegeure?" _ujar _namja _kecil itu syok, sembari menyingkirkan selimut sutra yang sedari tadi menghangatkan tubuhnya. "TUAN! PORTALNYA! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI ANDA!" sebuah teriakan keras yang seolah datang dari dalam kepalanya sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak, "Leeteuk _hyung?_" tanyanya tak kalah keras, membalas bisikan _namja _yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut.

_"In the name of Heedictator A Daimonia Eucalystia Heechul. By the law of earth and sky tear away the seal of forbidden form, THIS IS THE TIME MY LITTLE BROTHER!" _

Lagi, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti seluruh kamar Kyuhyun. _Namja _kecil itu terdiam, matanya kini beradu pandang dengan sebuah mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam dari arah jendela kamarnya. Sebuah tangan mengarah pasti pada Kyuhyun. Ya, tangan dari _namja _yang selama ini di panggil _hyung _olehnya, Heechul.

"_Kunmanhae Heechul-ssi!_" seorang _namja _lain kini telah bergabung di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, "Leeteuk _hyung"_ desis Kyuhyun kecil, ada nada lega di sana. "Beraninya kau melawanku Leeteuk" gelegar suara Heechul kembali membuat suasana semakin mencekam. "S_kotó̱sei ti̱n ef̱tychía kai..." _Heechul berdesis pelan, mengarahkan kembali tangganya pada Kyuhyun seolah ingin merenggut keluar jantung yang kini tengah berdetak kencang di dalam sana. "PORTALNYA TUAN MUDA!" teriak Leeteuk keras, tepat saat Heechul mengucapkan kata terakhir dari mantranya, "..._ti̱n agápi̱"_.

_Ziing~_

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang dalam kegelapan, di tekan dari berbagai arah seolah seseorang mengendalikan dinding tebal tak-kasat-mata untuk menghimpit dan menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga tak bersisa. Tubuhnya melayang ringan, tapi semakin lama sekujur tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dimana Ia dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua hanya hitam kelam dan yang _namja _kecil itu tahu, sesuatu yang tengah tergantung di lehernya-lah yang melakukan hal ini. Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupnya yang berharga?

* * *

...

* * *

Masih dengan perasaan yang sedikit jengkel dan kesal akibat lupa menyetel ulang jam wekernya, seorang _yeoja _dengan rambutnya yang panjang-di-ikat-sembarangan itu terus melangkah, sedikit berlari mengingat Ia mungkin akan sangat terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas pertamanya pagi ini.

"Eoh? Wajahku terlihat suram" _yeoja _itu, Sungmin, berucap pelan. Tangannya memegang sebuah cermin berbentuk segi lima yang tengah Ia arahkan di depan wajahnya. "Ah... ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua demi serial _Catch me if u can!_ Pokoknya aku tidak boleh melewatkannya" lagi-lagi Sungmin berucap pelan, sembari berlari dengan wajahnya yang cengar-cengir memikirkan apa kira-kira kelanjutan dari drama percintaan yang baru-baru ini sangat di sukainya itu.

_Trrtt..._

Getar hebat dari salah satu bagian di dalam tasnya, membuat _yeoja _berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget. Seketika Ia berhenti, mulai mengecek benda apa yang tengah bergetar di dalam tasnya tersebut, mengingat ponselnya berada di dalam saku roknya, "Eeehh...? _ige mwoya?_" teriak Sungmin keras saat menemukan benda yang bergetar hebat itu ternyata adalah cermin tempat Ia berkaca beberapa menit lalu.

Sungmin menaruh cermin yang masih bergetar hebat itu ke atas telapak tangannya, memerhatikan benda aneh tersebut dengan seksama. Seingat Sungmin, cermin itu sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan keanehan apapun sebelumnya, tapi kenapa saat ini...?

Sungmin masih memperhatikan dengan cermat cermin anehnya tersebut, saat tiba-tiba beban sangat berat terasa mengisi telapak tangannya yang tengah memegang cermin. Tidak tahan dengan beban yang semakin lama semakin bertambah berat, Sungmin segera menjatuhkan benda di tangannya tersebut. _Yeoja _itu tanpa aba-aba kemudian berlari meninggalkan cerminnya begitu saja, agaknya Ia baru saja tersadar bahwa tidak ada cermin yang bisa bergetar sendiri di dunia ini.

Sungmin terus berlari kencang, tapi tidak sampai beberapa meter Ia meninggalkan perbelokan itu, langkah panjang Sungmin terhenti. "Astaga, aku pasti terlalu banyak menonton tadi malam" ujarnya keras sembari memukul pelan jidatnya. Benar juga, kejadian tadi pastilah sebenarnya hanya khayalannya saja. _Efek dari kurang tidur semalam_, pikir Sungmin.

Segera Sungmin berbalik arah, hendak kembali memungut cermin peninggalan neneknya tersebut, "Eh?" Kedua mata Sungmin membulat sempurna saat mendapati seorang _namja _kecil berparas tampan, dengan pakaian aneh yang hanya pernah dilihat Sungmin dalam film-film _disney_ yang ditontonnya sewaktu masih kanak-kanak dahulu, kini tengah memegang erat rantai besi dari cermin milik Sungmin.

"Apakah ini punyamu?" _namja _kecil itu berucap dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, khas bangsawan. Sungmin diam tak bergerak, matanya berkali-kali bergantian melihat kearah cerminnya dan _namja _kecil itu. "Woah... _neomu kyeopta!_" batin Sungmin, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terangkat di depan dada dengan posisi bertautan. _Yeoja _itu tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa pipinya sedikit merona, membuat _namja _kecil yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terangkat memperlihatkan cermin segi lima Sungmin itu, menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ya! Apakah ini punyamu?" _namja _kecil itu kembali bertanya, mimik wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar. Sungmin seketika tersadar dari lamunannya. "Panggil aku _nuna! _Aku ini lebih tua darimu dan sudah berumur 17 tahun!" balas Sungmin, di dalam hati sedikit merutuki bagaimana mungkin tadi Ia sempat memuji _namja _kecil itu imut. "Aku tanya, apa benar ini punyamu?" ucapan _namja _kecil nan tampan itu sedikit-banyak mengembalikan rasa kesal Sungmin, "_Neo_..." Sungmin _speechless_. Walau bagaimanapun _namja _di depannya ini masih anak-anak, _memalukan sekali jika harus berdebat dengannya_, pikir Sungmin.

Teet. Teet.

Suara bel dari kejauhan seketika menyadarkan Sungmin, "_Andwee! _bel masuk" teriaknya panik sembari berbalik dan berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depannya saja. _Yeoja _itu tidak sadar bahwa dia lupa mengambil kembali cermin peninggalan neneknya dari tangan seorang bocah yang kini hanya bisa melongo, di tinggal pergi oleh Sungmin.

* * *

...

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri dalam diam. Sudah dua jam, Ia tetap berada di tempat itu. Kepalanya berkali-kali mengarah kekiri dan kekanan dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang tampak jelas. Kyuhyun kembali memandang cermin ditangannya. _Ah, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu meninggalkan cerminnya?_, ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, tampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tertarik. Jelas saja, kendatipun usianya baru menginjak 7 tahun, tapi wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu pastilah menyita banyak perhatian. Terlebih lagi, pakaiannya yang begitu mencolok. Beberapa _ahjumma_ bahkan berpikir Kyuhyun adalah artis cilik yang tengah berakting menjadi pangeran dan kini tersesat di tempat itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya memerhatikan langit yang tampak cerah pagi ini. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya yang rumit sampai pada saat Ia menyadari, seorang _yeoja _berambut pirang berlari kearahnya.

"Kau melupakan cerminmu! Apa kau terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun seketika saat _yeoja _pemilik cermin itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "_Gomawo_, aku tidak terlambat. Omong-omong, _yeoja _yang lebih tua darimu ini punya nama _dear_... panggil aku Sungmin _nuna!_" jelas _yeoja _berambut pirang itu, Sungmin.

"Kau menungguku sejak tadi ya?" lanjutnya bertanya, sedikit tidak percaya kalau _namja _kecil itu masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan saat Sungmin meninggalkanya tadi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam. _Kyaa~ why he's so cute?,_ Batin Sungmin berteriak. "aku tidak tahu jalan, jadi satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menunggumu kembali" kata Kyuhyun kecil, menjelaskan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Ah! kau tersesat ya... Siapa namamu? Dari mana kau datang?" seperti memahami sesuatu, Sungmin bertanya lembut, senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk tepat pada cermin yang kini telah berada di tangan Sungmin, "Aku Kyuhyun, aku datang dari cermin itu!" ucapnya lantang dengan pandangan mata yang tegas. "Eeeh? Cermin ini?" kedua mata Sungmin terbelalak sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keduanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, saling diam dan hanya saling balas menatap, seorang _yeoja _berusia 17 tahun dengan _namja _kecil berusia tujuh tahun. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak boleh berbohong" ujar Sungmin akhirnya, sedikit geram tapi tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Tidak sopan sekali mengatakan aku berbohong" ujarnya tidak terima. Sungmin tertegun sesaat sebelum balas menggeleng tapi dengan wajah frustasi, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu! Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan cerminnya" Sungmin berbalik, merasa tidak seharusnya Ia mengurusi bocah dihadapannya itu. Sungmin melangkah perlahan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi langkanya lagi-lagi terhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbicara sedikit lantang, "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang yang tidak sopan sepertimu, apakah kau benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cermin ditanganmu itu?" Kyuhyun menatap pasti ke dalam mata Sungmin, membuat _yeoja _itu sedikit merasa terintimidasi, entah karena apa. "Ini cermin peninggalan dari nenekku" jelas Sungmin dengan ekspresi lelah, "Sudahlah, aku pergi ya. _Bye bye_" lanjutnya melambaikan tangan kanannya sekilas, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Langkah Sungmin kali ini tampaknya tidak se-_enjoy _langkah _yeoja _itu sebelumnya. Sesekali Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya melihat langit, kemudian kembali lagi ke jalan, lalu langit dan ke jalan, "Aissh... bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan bocah itu disana sendirian?" Sungmin merutuki sifat dinginnya sesaat lalu. Untuk ke tiga kalinya, Sungmin kembali berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat bocah tujuh tahun yang baru saja dikenalnya, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun, pandangan didepannya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, _kenapa Ia bisa tega sekali?_ Rutuknya. Kyuhyun tampak masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, dan masih tetap dengan pandangan matanya terakhir kali yang mengarah tepat pada Sungmin. "Dimana rumahmu Kyu? Biar aku antarkan kau kesana" Sungmin mencondongkan punggunya sedikit lebih ke bawah agar sejajar dengan tinggi Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku menunggu seseorang menjemputku" jelas Kyuhyun pasti. Sungmin yang melihatnya jadi semakin tidak enak hati, "Mau mampir ke rumahku dulu?" tawar Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pasti, "_Ne~_" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. Perubahan mimiknya yang tiba-tiba, ditambah lagi ini adalah senyum pertama bocah itu yang dilihat oleh Sungmin, tak ayal membuat Sungmin kembali berpikir bahwa _namja _kecil dihadapannya itu memang benar-benar tampan sekaligus imut.

* * *

...

* * *

Sungmin, _yeoja _pemimpi yang selalu mengidam-idamkan kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia dan tenteram. Ia selalu menata kehidupannya dengan baik. Tapi, apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ada seorang bocah kecil yang kini berada satu atap dengannya dan kemungkinan besar akan sedikit membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sibuk. Seperti saat ini, Sungmin tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakan di dalam kualinya, menambahkan berbagai macam bumbu yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

"Kau masak pakai bahan apa?" sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba dari arah punggungnya seketika mengagetkan Sungmin. Hampir saja Ia menumpahkan masakan yang ada didepannya,"Astaga! kau mengagetkan aku Kyu! aku memakai susu, telur, tepung dan baking powder... mengerti?" jelas Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun kecil menganggukan kepalanya, ntah mengerti atau tidak. "Kenapa tidak menonton saja Kyu? sini, aku hidupkan televisinya" Sungmin meninggalkan sebentar masakannya kemudian berjalan menyebrangi sofa, menuju televisi yang memang terletak di ruangan yang sama. Kyuhyun mengekor berjalan dibelakangnya, layaknya bocah tujuh tahun biasa yang sedang mematuhi perintah ibunya.

"Kau suka drama picisan seperti ini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sungmin berbalik menghadap _namja _mungil itu, matanya berbinar-binar, "Roman picisan? bukan Kyu, inilah cinta yang sebenarnya! dari drama inilah aku mengerti untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga ideal maka aku harus menemukan pria idaman yang tepat" penjelasan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan keras. Ia memperhatikan _yeoja _itu dengan tatapan menilai, _"Ya ampun, apa segitu sukanya?"_ batin Kyuhyun sembari geleng-geleng kepala mendapati mata Sungmin yang tampak menerawang. Sepertinya _yeoja _itu tengah menghayalkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ya~ Bukankah kau sedang memasak makanan untukku?" ucapan keras Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sungmin, dengan gelagapan Ia kembali ke depan masakannya yang hampir saja berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa dimakan.

* * *

...

* * *

"Oh? Apa ini? Lezat sekali" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, kedua pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ kini menimbulkan semburat kemerahan. "Belum pernah makan nasi omelet ya?" tanya Sungmin sembari terkekeh kecil mendapati pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Belum" ujarnya, tersenyum sumringah layaknya anak normal seusianya yang senang diberi makanan enak.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, perasaan tentram menyelimuti dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya _yeoja _itu makan bersama seseorang, kendatipun seseorang dihadapannya ini masih anak-anak, tapi Ia menikmatinya. Mungkin Tuhan mendengar doanya selama ini, dan kemudian mengirimkan bocah kecil dihadapannya itu untuk menemani hari-harinya yang suram.

"Disini tidak ada manusia lagi ya?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan "_Ne~_ orangtuaku bekerja di luar negeri, jadi aku hanya sendiri saja disini" jelas Sungmin pelan. Tatapannya kini sedikit menerawang, ntah kenapa teringat tahun-tahun lalu saat Ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. "Sudahlah jangan sedih, aku akan menemanimu sementara waktu" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. _Namja _kecil dihadapannya itu benar-benar lucu. Bagaimana mungkin dia berucap akan menemani Sungmin padahal _namja _kecil itu sendiri tengah menunggu seseorang datang menjemputnya? Ah... tapi, tidak dipungkiri rasa terimakasih menyelimuti hati _yeoja _itu. Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi mungkin sepele, tapi amat berari baginya.

"Kau sudah selesai makannya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin memperhatikan piring Kyuhyun kecil yang sudah tak bersisa makanan apapun. _Tampaknya anak itu sedang kelaparan berat, _pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengangsurkan piringnya kehadapan Sungmin, "Tubuhku lengket, mandikan aku!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan tapi berdampak hebat. Sungmin menatap _namja _kecil itu geram. Harus bagaimana lagi Ia mengajari Kyuhyun agar memanggilnya _nuna_? Dan lagi sikapnya itu, Sungmin jadi yakin kalau Kyuhyun pastilah anak dari keluarga kaya raya yang biasa dimanja.

"Aku mencuci piring dulu, setelah itu kita mandi. Tapi sebelumnya Kyu, kau harus tahu kalau kau ingin meminta tolong sesuatu pada seseorang, maka katakan 'tolong'! _arra?_" beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin, seolah menimbang apa konsekuensi yang Ia dapat jika Ia berkata tidak. "Kalau kau masih belum mengerti, kau boleh mandi sendiri" ucap Sungmin telak. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, "Kenapa begitu? aku tidak bisa mandi sendiri, aku tidak bisa menggosok punggungku!" protes Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Seperti yang dia perkirakan. "Kalau begitu kau harus mengubah cara bicaramu! Kalau minta tolong maka katakan 'tolong'!" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk pelan, "_Ne~ arraseo" _ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin beranjak ke westafel dapur sembari mengangkat piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci, matanya melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan televisi dan siap menonton tayangan yang ada disana.

"AYO BERJUANG! JANGAN SAMPAI MATI!" sebuah teriakan dari arah ruang santai sontak mengagetkan Sungmin. Tergesa, _yeoja _itu berlari kearah suara. Terlihat olehnya, seorang bocah kecil yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan televisi sembari kedua tangannya menempal pada layar kaca. Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin melontarkan keheranannya. Kyuhyun kecil berpaling menatap pada Sungmin, "Lihat! Mereka akan bertarung dan mungkin salah satunya akan mati! Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada pahlawannya?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sedikit syok. Tawa Sungmin seketika meledak. "_Lucu... setiap anak pasti suka pahlawan ya... hahaha"_ batin Sungmin.

"Tenang Kyu, pahlawannya pasti akan menang" ucap Sungmin menenangkan sembari mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja _kecil itu menatap Sungmin intens, sedikit bulir air disudut matanya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat lucu dimata Sungmin, "Benar pahlawannya akan menang?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Sungmin kembali terkekeh. "_Ne~ _tentu saja! Percaya padaku" jawab Sungmin menangkan sembari memeluk Kyuhyun singkat, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Ia tidak mau mandi terlalu malam nantinya, mengingat Kyuhyun masih anak-anak dan biasanya sangat tidak boleh mandi malam.

* * *

...

* * *

"Hei kamu! Kenapa bukan aku yang tidur diranjang?" hari sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam, protes keras Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang baru saja menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya, kembali berpaling pada Kyuhyun. _Aihs... anak ini! _teriak Sungmin dalam hati, frustasi.

"Kyu, kau ini adalah tamu, dan ini adala ranjangku! Mengerti? Selain itu, jangan panggil aku 'kamu' tapi _nuna!"_ perlahan Sungmin menjelaskan. Menghadapi anak kecil memang butuh kesabaran lebih, dan itu yang kini tengah dihadapi Sungmin. Walaupun Ia adalah anak tunggal, setidaknya Ia harus berusaha memperlakukan Kyuhyun kecil seperti yang seharusnya. Kendatipun, melihat sifat Kyuhyun tampaknya akan sangat sulit dilaksanakan. "Nah, selamat tidur Kyu!" ujar Sungmin lagi tanpa menunggu protesan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut.

Sungmin berguling dalam tidurnya, menyebabkan selimut yang tadi rapi menutupi tubuhnya melorot dan jatuh kebawah, menimpa Kyuhyun. Bocah itu terbangun, menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi matanya. _"Aneh sekali gaya tidurnya" _ujar Kyuhyun pelan, bertopang dagu memperhatikan gaya tidur Sungmin yang sedikit tidak lazim. Tangan _yeoja _itu terbuka lebar dengan satu terletak di atas kepalanya, dan satu lagi di atas perutnya. Kaki kanannya kini menjuntai ke bawah kasur tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah, diambilnya selimut yang terjatuh tadi dan berusaha kembali menyelimutinya pada Sungmin. _"kalau seperti ini bisa masuk angin bodoh!" _gerutu Kyuhyun kecil pelan. Belum lagi selesai menutupi kaki kanan Sungmin yang baru saja dinaikannya ke posisi semula, _yeoja _itu kembali berguling dalam tidurnya, dan kali ini...

BRAAKKK

Telak, tubuh Sungmin terjatuh dari tempat tidur, sedikit menghimpit Kyuhyun. _"aishh... ya sudahlah" _Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lelah. Kyuhyun membenarkan sedikit posisi tangan Sungmin yang tadi menutupi wajahnya, ke depan dadanya sehingga kini posisi mereka dalam keadaan Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Nuna_... aku senang, ini pertama kalinya aku dipeluk seperti ini" pelan, Kyuhyun berucap sembari menatap wajah Sungmin. "Sama-sama!" tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan senyum manis. Kyuhyun kecil yang semula terkejut, kini ganti membalas senyum Sungmin, Ia benarkan posisinya mendekat kearah Sungmin, "_Jaljayo!_" ujarnya dengan pipi _chubby _yang dipenuhi semburat merah. "_Jaljayo _Kyu" balas Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian perlahan menutup matanya, dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

_"ahh... aku tidak bisa tidur kalau terang begini" _batin Kyuhyun. Perlahan diangkatnya tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan tatanan batu sapphire berbentuk segi lima ditengahnya. "cahaya memudarlah perlahan! Sambut kegelapan" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Seketika seluruh penerangan dikamar itu hilang tertelan kegelapan. Kyuhyun baru saja menggunakan sihirnya. "Nah, kalau begini aku bisa tidur" ucapnya kemudian ikut terlelap, masih dalam dekapan Sungmin.

* * *

...

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi perlahan menyelimuti kamar Sungmin, _yeoja _berambut pirang yang mempunyai impian menikah dengan pria idaman yang mampu memberikannya kebahagiaan di hari tua. Sungmin perlahan tersadar dari alam tidurnya, "Ugh... sesak..." ujarnya perlahan. Ada sebuah pelukan erat di tubuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit sesak. Pemilik tangan kekar itu tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa _yeoja _yang tengah dipeluknya telah terbangun dan bergabung dengan mentari pagi.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, "Sesak..." ujarnya sekilas sebelum fokus matanya kembali dan tersambung pada kendali kerja otaknya. "EEH? KYAAAAAA! SIAPA KAU?" teriakan keras Sungmin menjadi sapaan untuk pagi yang cerah itu. Sungmin melepaskan dirinya secara tiba-tiba, membuat sang pemilik dada bidang tempat pertama yang dilihat Sungmin ketika membuka matanya sesaat lalu itu, berguling dan kepalanya sukses mengenai meja belajar Sungmin.

"Auuu" rintih _namja _itu pelan, membuka matanya sembari mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terantuk meja, "_nuna?_ Kau kenapa mendorongku?" tanya _namja _itu merenggut protes. Sungmin terdiam, kedua matanya terbelalak "Kau..." ucapnya gagap, tampak tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Apa?" tanya _namja _itu masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"KYAAAAAAAA! _ANDWEE!" _lagi, teriakan memenuhi apartemen kecil nan bersih itu. Sungmin hendak berlari meninggalkan kamarnya, ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak remote TV yang berada tepat didekat pintu.

_"Ayo jumpailah, Bika Ranger! Pembasmi kejahatan!" _televisi disudut kamar menyala tiba-tiba. "OH! Kejahatan? Bika Ranger, aku harus menolongnya!" teriakan panik disebelahnya, membuat Sungmin berpaling seketika, menatap ngeri pada sosok itu. "Kau... KYUHYUN?" syok kembali menyelimuti Sungmin, sedang _namja _yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tersebut kini menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya "_Ne~ _kenapa _nuna?_" tanya _namja _itu balik. "KAU KENAPA JADI BESAR BEGITU?"

* * *

...

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUE...^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Misteri, *littlebit humor

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul semua adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya. _Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

**Note : sebelumnya maaf buat semua yang udah review karena saya gak bisa mencantumkan nama kalian satu persatu disini. ****_but, believe me... you're my energy! ROCK!_**  
chapter ini khusus saya dedikasikan untuk semua readers yang udah nunggu dan terutama buat semua yang udah bersedia review, dan juga buat 10 favs dan 11 followsnya... _I'm happier than you guys imagine :D _*_cheers!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 © Queeney**

Lee Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berurusan dengan sesuatu yang disebut sihir. Pangeran sihir, negeri sihir, keturunan penyihir, kakak tiri yang menyihir adiknya, atau apapun itu yang kini tengah memenuhi otak Sungmin. Pening hebat mendera kepalanya saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada penjelasan seorang _namja _bernama Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi di belakang namanya terdapat sebuah kata yang saat ini paling membuat Sungmin frustasi, sihir.

"Astaga, apa katanya kemarin? Aku ini keturunan penyihir? Yang benar saja! Mereka pasti bercanda" Sungmin berucap dengan keras, berharap suara lantangnya bisa menghilangkan hari-hari barunya yang tidak normal dan mengembalikannya kekehidupan Ia yang sebenarnya, yang penuh dengan serial cinta _Catch me if u can_-nya yang romantis dan memberi bayangan tentang masa depan yang menjanjikan. Dimana seorang _namja _idaman begitu mencintai istrinya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberikan 'ciuman sang gadis' padaku?" sebuah suara mengusik Sungmin, _yeoja _itu mendesah keras sebelum memalingkan kepalanya menatap _namja _biang masalah hidupnya. Mata Sungmin menyipit dan berusaha menatap _namja _itu setajam mungkin, ingin _namja _itu merasakan bahwa Ia terganggu akan kehadirannya dirumah itu. "Jangan berbicara segampang itu Kyuhyun! Kau kira ciumanku bisa di dapat dengan mudah?" Sungmin mendelik, menaikan sebelah alisnya kesal. Sementara _namja _tinggi nan tampan itu tersenyum kecut, "_Nuna, _seperti penjelasan yang telah kau dengar dari Leeteuk _hyung_, aku tidak akan bisa kembali ketubuh kecilku jika kau tidak menciumku, yang berarti aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk kembali ke Merupuri" jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum setulus mungkin, yang dalam pandangan mata Sungmin adalah _smirk evil _menyebalkan.

"Oke, kalau memang benar tubuhmu akan kembali seperti semula jika mendapat 'ciuman sang gadis', tapi kan mungkin saja bukan aku yang harus melakukannya! Lagi pula, cerita seperti itu biasanya diikuti dengan rasa suka Kyu! bukan asal mendapat ciuman saja" Sungmin melengos, merasa jengah menatap Kyuhyun dewasa. Aishh... bagaimana mungkin ada kejadian seperti ini di dunia ini? Sungmin mendesah.

Jika diulang kembali penjelasan Leeteuk tadi malam, rasanya konyol sekali mengingat _namja _berbadan selayaknya _namja _normal berusia 17 tahun itu adalah _namja _kecil nan imut yang ditemukannya tempo hari tengah memegangi cermin peninggalan neneknya. Ah, apa kata mereka sebelumnya? Kyuhyun datang dari cermin itu? Astaga, kepala Sungmin kini benar-benar serasa mau pecah.

Dan tubuh tegap nan menggoda itu, ck... bagaimana mungkin tubuh itu Kyuhyun dapatkan hanya karena sihir yang diberikan oleh kakak tirinya yang akan bereaksi dalam gelap. Berubah dewasa jika berada di tempat yang gelap eoh? Ajaib sekali. Jika Sungmin dahulu pernah membayangkan sihir itu seperti apa, maka kejadian konyol saat ini pastilah pernah ada dalam memori terliarnya mengenai satu kata aneh itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa kalau kau yang melakukannya? Gadis yang kusuka hanyalah kau" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin dalam. Ditatap seperti itu seketika membuat Sungmin gelagapan. Walaupun aslinya Kyuhyun baru berumur 7 tahun, tapi tetap saja wujudnya itu membuat Sungmin tidak leluasa. Dan lagi, jika diingat-ingat banyak yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama hari sebelumnya. Mandi, makan, tidur... "KYAAA! _ANDWEE_! ITU KAN KARENA AKU TIDAK TAHU DIA AKAN JADI SEPERTI INI!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak keras, protes ntah pada siapa. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, dilihatnya Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau kenapa _nuna?_ Marah-marah tidak jelas begitu, aneh" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat emosi Sungmin benar-benar memuncak, bantal yang sedari tadi berada dalam dekapannya seketika melayang dan sukses menimpa kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu merenggut sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya, "_Nuna! _Aku ini pangeran dari kerajaan Daimonia! Jangan melempariku dengan seenaknya begitu" sungut Kyuhyun sembari menjatuhkan bantal Sungmin kesebelahnya, kemudian berjalan dan menarik kursi meja makan, duduk persis dihadapan Sungmin.

"Benar! walaupun kau keturunan kerajaan Ratreia, yang dulu memiliki tahta di atas kerajaan Daimonia, tetapi sekarang sudah berbeda Sungmin-ssi! Karena pengkhianatan leluhurmu, Jaejoong yang kabur menikah dengan Yunho, kerajaan kalian sudah bukan kerajaan tertinggi lagi. Jadi, kau harus menghormati Pangeran Kyuhyun" Sungmin berpaling cepat kearah suara yang baru saja berucap dibelakanganya, itu Leeteuk. Sungmin mendelik, melihat senyuman lebar_ namja _itu ketika mengingatkan kembali tentang cerita leluhurnya yang berkhianat dengan menikahi manusia, alih-alih pangeran dari negeri Aster, membuat Sungmin jadi semakin kesal saja.

"Leeteuk _hyung_! Jangan berbicara begitu pada Sungmin" Kyuhyun berucap, menanggapi Leeteuk yang kini beralih menatapanya, "Ah... pangeran Kyu kalau tidak kecil, tidak lucu" ucap Leeteuk pelan, memasang mimik sedih yang berlebihan, tangannya mengelus keningnya perlahan, seolah menghapus lelah. "Tidak lucu juga tidak apa-apa!" gerutu Kyuhyun mem-_pout_kan bibirnya, menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, rupanya sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakan masih belum hilang, dan itu membuat Leeteuk senang.

Tujuh tahun lalu ketika Kyuhyun lahir ke dunia, Leeteuk langsung didaulat menjadi pengasuhnya. Ia telah bersumpah akan selalu mendampingi Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi. Ia akan menjadi orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun nomor satu, dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Sumpah ini diabadikan di sebuah tempat sakral tempat 'sang arwah' yang merupakan dewa tertinggi di dunia Merupuri berada. Jika melanggar, maka nyawa merekalah yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah berhasil mengetahui bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke Merupuri?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, selang beberapa saat setelah hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga. "_Ne~ _seperti yang aku jelaskan semalam, kau hanya bisa kembali lewat cermin milik Sungmin-ssi, pangeran! Dan itu harus dengan menggunakan sihirmu, tidak ada cara lain lagi" jelas Leeteuk sembari mendudukan dirinya di atas westafel di dekat meja makan. _Namja _itu melipat kakinya dengan anggun dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, "Sungmin-ssi, memang apa susahnya memberikan satu ciumanmu pada pangeran Kyuhyun? Akan aku pastikan kau mendapat imbalan jika menolong pangeran, yang berarti secara tidak langsung juga menolong kerajaan Daimonia" lanjut Leeteuk kini hanya menatap intens pada Sungmin.

Sungmin gelisah dalam duduknya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Kyuhyun otomatis akan mengembalikan kehidupannya pada keadaan semula, karena _namja _itu akan langsung pulang ke dunianya. Tapi, itu ciumannya yang berharga! "Ah, tidak mau! Ciuman pertamku hanya untuk pria idaman yang menjadi takdirku!" Sungmin membuang wajahnya mentah-mentah, menghindari menatap Kyuhyun ataupun Leeteuk. "Takdir? Memangnya kalau aku kenapa?" pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin melongo, tangannya otomatis terangkat mengurut dada. "_Sabar Sungmin-ah... dia ini bocah 7 tahun, berapa kalipun kau jelaskan juga dia tidak akan mengerti apa itu jodoh"_ batin Sungmin berusaha memberikan alasan logis untuknya agar tidak melaksanakan tawaran menggoda dari otaknya untuk melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke kepala _namja _di depannya itu.

"_Geure..._ kalau kau memang tidak mau mencium pangeran Kyu agar tubuhnya kembali seperti semula sehingga Ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya dan kembali ke Merupuri melalui cerminmu, maka aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Aku serahkan penjagaan pangeran padamu sampai kekuatan pangeran kembali" Sungmin terperanjat kaget saat Leeteuk tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisi duduknya yang anggun, merapikan jubah panjangnya yang terbuat dari sutra, membenarkan letak hiasan di rambutnya yang terbuat dari sejenis bulu merak yang disematkan dibelakang telinganya. Tidak dipungkiri, saat pertama kali melihatnya, Sungmin terpesona pada sosok itu dan mengiranya seorang _yeoja, _alih-alih seorang _namja _yang bahkan cukup kuat untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi seorang pangeran dari kerajaan tertinggi.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak membawa Kyuhyun bersamamu?" ujar Sungmin, kentara tidak menyukai ide Leeteuk untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun menghuni apartemen sepi pengunjung itu bersamanya. Kyuhyun mendelik melihat kearah Sungmin, yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh _yeoja _itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke Merupuri Sungmin-ssi, karena pangeran Heechul baru saja tertangkap tadi malam. Dan raja akan membutuhkanku untuk mengintrogasi _namja _nyentrik itu untuk mendapatkan mantra pembalik yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan tubuh pangeran Kyu" penjelasan Leeteuk mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin mendesah. Jika disuruh tinggal seatap bersama Kyuhyun kecil, Sungmin pasti akan langsung menyanggupinya tanpa berpikir karna memang _yeoja _itu mengingankan seseorang untuk menemaninya di apartement. Tapi, mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang yang memiliki tubuh dewasa itu, sedikit membuat Sungmin tidak tenang, dan biasanya instingnya tidak pernah meleset.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, aku akan kembali ke Merupuri sekarang! Aku pergi pangeran!" tanpa sempat melontarkan beberapa kalimat protesnya, Sungmin melihat Leeteuk kini telah hilang melalui cerminnya yang memang ternyata adalah portal yang menyambungkan dunia manusia dengan Merupuri.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan _nuna_?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat, matanya membulat sempurna membuat Sungmin merasa jengah. Menatap _namja _itu lama-lama dalam tubuhnya sekarang, benar-benar memberikan perasaan lain dengan saat Kyuhyun berkeliaran dengan tubuhnya yang imut dan wajahnya yang sedikit angkuh.

"Ahh... hari minggu ini ada pentas Bika Ranger _live_, kau mau nonton?" ajak Sungmin setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Dia memang sudah bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu masih di dalam tubuh kecilnya, tapi siapa sangka akan terjadi keajaiban seperti ini dalam semalam. Mata Kyuhyun berkilat begairah, semburat merah yang pernah dilihat Sungmin sebelumnya ketika _namja _itu masih dalam tubuh 7 tahunya, kini kembali muncul membuat Sungmin gemas melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas tatapan intensnya pada Sungmin.

"Aku mau mandi dulu" ujar Sungmin sembari mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun, berjalan meninggalkan _namja _itu dengan sedikit mengentak.

"aku juga..." dua kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun itu kontan membuat Sungmin berbalik dan menatap _namja _itu murka, "KITA TIDAK BISA MANDI BERSAMA LAGI, DASAR BODOH!" teriak _yeoja _itu seketika. Tangannya telak memukul keras kepala Kyuhyun, _namja _itu mengeluarkan wajah protesnya yang dengan mudah diabaikan Sungmin.

"Aihss... kenapa dia semarah itu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Kalau di depan umum, kau harus jaga sikapmu ya" ujar Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke taman hiburan tempat dilangsungkannya _Bika Ranger Live Show_. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kereta dan menatap Sungmin tidak suka, "Aku ini dari keluarga bangsawan kalau kau lupa atau apa, _nuna_" ucapnya dengan sindiran tajam dan dagu terangkat, mengingatkan Sungmin seketika bahwa _namja _disebelahnya itu sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. _Ntah dia tahu atau tidak arti harga diri itu apa_, keluh Sungmin dalam hati.

"WAAAA! BIKA RANGER!" teriakan keras dari seseorang disebelahnya sukses membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan seketika menghujami Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Tentu saja, yang berteriak tadi adalah pangeran dari kerajaan tertinggi negeri Merupuri yang selalu mangatakan harga dirinya adalah hal paling penting dalam hidupnya. Ck, kalau boleh tertawa, Sungmin merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Tapi, _yeoja _itu sontak mengurungkan niatnya saat teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar lagi, lebih keras dan lebih lantang dari pada semua anak berumur 6-8 tahun yang memadati tempat itu, "MANUSIA MACAM APA DIA DI TEMPAT UMUM MENYANDRA ANAK KECIL?" marah _namja _iu sambil mengacungkan tunjuknya kearah sang penjahat yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Semua penonton kini memandang heran pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bertanya-tanya apakah benar yang berteriak seperti orang kesetanan tadi adalah _namja _tampan yang setelan kemeja santai itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya berkeliling, wajah _yeoja _itu sudah sangat merah sekarang, sibuk menyesali kenapa Ia menawari mengajak Kyuhyun kesana.

"Kyu, ayo kita pergi!" bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu menoleh pada Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung, "_Wae?_" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut. "_Ani~ _aku hanya ingin pergi, ayo!" tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya sembari menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kyuhyun sempat memberontak, tapi akhirnya menurut ketika Sungmin menyebut-nyebut tentang tata krama keluarga bangsawan yang seharusnya tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila hanya karena pertunjukan sesosok icon pahlawan untuk anak-anak sesusianya. Tapi, mengingat kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini, Sungmin tidak mau ambil resiko dilempari oleh penonton yang lain karena Kyuhyun dianggap merusuh ditengah tontonan. Karena kejadian ini, Kyuhyun kini hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti kemana arah Sungmin pergi tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin, dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi saat berjalan. Rupanya, ucapan Sungmin tadi merupakan penghinaan terhadap harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan aura permusuhan dari Kyuhyun yang sangat terasa. Ia berhenti mendadak dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun saa _namja _itu ikut-ikutan berhenti mendadak karena posisinya memang tengah berjalan dibelakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, menandakan Ia masih dalam zona marahnya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Iya... iya... aku minta maaf. _Mianhae eoh?_" ujar Sungmin akhirnya. Tangannya terjulur dan merapikan sedikit rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan, sembari tersenyum minta maaf dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat Sungmin melakukannya, Ia berdiri patung dan hanya menatap bola mata Sungmin dalam-dalam saat _yeoja _itu berusaha mencapai rambutnya dengan sedikit menjinjit.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak marah lagi" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tatapannya, Sungmin yang merasa jengah tiba-tiba dilihat seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengecek apa kira-kira permainan di tempat itu yang tidak berbahaya di naiki bersama anak berusia 7 tahun.

"_... tidak mungkin naik yang itu, Kyuhyun akan takut nanti... Ah! Yang itu mungkin aman!" _Sungmin sibuk berucap dalam hatinya sambil memilah-milah permainan mana yang dapat dinaikinya bersama Kyuhyun, Ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sampai saat Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menanyai Kyuhyun bagaimana pendapat _namja _itu dengan permainan yang dipilihnya, saat Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di dekatnnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan kalut ke seluruh penjuru teman bermain. _Yeoja _itu berlari sepanjang antrian-antrian disetiap permainan yang ada di tempat itu. Ia merasakan takut luar biasa, bagaimana mungkin Ia kehilangan _namja _itu?

"Eh? Sungmin-ah?" seseorang dibelakang Sungmin berucap, memanggilnya cukup keras. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, hatinya mencolos tepat saat matanya beradu dengan _namja _yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan remeh tersebut, seolah Sungmin sama sekali tidak berharga untuk sekedar ditatap secara baik-baik.

"Jungmo-ah" desah Sungmin lemah mengucap satu nama yang begitu sulit Ia lontarkan itu. Seketika _yeoja _itu mengutuki kesialannya.

"Jungie-ah, siapa gadis itu?" Sungmin mendengar seorang _yeoja _disebelah Jungmo berucap manja sekaligus menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan curiga yang kentara. "Dia teman SMP-ku! Dia pernah menembakku saat upacara kelulusan, gadis pemimpi yang pernah kuceritakan" Sungmin merasa tertohok tepat di dasar hatinya. Lukanya yang sempat hilang kini seolah dipaksa lagi untuk terbuka. Ia ingat kejadian itu, saat Ia dengan kaki gemetar dan dengan persiapan hati yang begitu matang akhirnya menyatakan cinta _namja _dihadapannya itu. Masih dengan jelas terpatri dalam ingatan Sungmin bagaimana cara _namja _itu menolaknya. Mengatainya didepan umum, meneriakinya layaknya Ia _yeoja _yang perasaanya paling tidak berharga untuk dipertimbangkan.

"Eo? Masa'? _yeoja _yang terobsesi dengan kata jodoh itu? Hahaha... lucu sekali" telinga Sungmin serasa berapi saat mendengar ejekan yang terang-terangan dilontarkan padanya. Tangan Sungmin mengepal, Ia merasa urat-urat dipelipisnya sudah berdenyut dalam tahap berbahaya, dan Ia tak mau hilang kendali dengan melayangkan apapun dari bagian tubuhnya untuk menyakiti tubuh _yeoja _dan _namja _tidak tahu diri yang ada didepannya itu. Maka, Sungmin berusaha memantapkan suarannya saat berkata, "Kau masih seperti dulu ya? Aku harus permisi, aku sedang mencari seseorang" sembari menahan air yang akan segera menggenangi kelopok matanya, atau bahkan semenit lebih lama lagi akan turun mengalir dengan deras.

"Orang itu pasti bukan laki-laki 'kan?" suara remeh dan pandangan menyebalkan itu kembali meluapkan emosi Sungmin sampai batas berbahaya yang bisa ditahannya, "Di dunia ini mana ada laki-laki yang mau jadi pacar gadis pemimpi sepertimu?" _namja _itu, Jungmo, kembali berucap sembari terkekeh pelan. Tampaknya _namja _tanpa hati itu menikmati saat-saat Ia bisa mengejek dan mempermalukan Sungmin dengan habis-habisan, benar-benar tidak punya hati.

"Aku harus pergi, dan asal kau tahu saja Jungmo-ssi, dia memang laki-laki" balas Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Ia baru akan berbalik dan berniat kabur dari tempat itu secepat kakinya bisa berlari saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menelusup dalam genggamannya, memberikan kehangatan luar biasa sesaat setelah tangan itu benar-benar memantapkan genggamannya disana.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dan tatapannya kini telak beradu dengan tatapan tajam nan hangat, cukup hangat untuk membuatmu merasa aman hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"_I've found you_" suara merdu yang sedikit berat itu memenuhi gendang telinga Sungmin. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada seukir senyum lebar _namja _dihadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba pertahan Sungmin goyah, Ia bisa merasa matanya memanas dan mungkin sudah ada banyak air mata yang menggenang disana, siap dikeluarkan kapan saja.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, menilik wajah _yeoja _itu yang seperti baru saja terkena tamparan kuat. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak berers, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya seketika.

"Kau kemana saja? Mengganggu _yeoja _lain ya?" tanpa aba-aba Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya perlahan ke pundak lebar Kyuhyun. Rasa aman yang luar biasa membuat Sungmin seketika terisak. Kyuhyun tertegun di tempatnya, _namja _itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat itulah Ia melihat ternyata ada dua orang yang berada didekatnya dan tengah menatap intens pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres, matanya perlahan menyipit tajam dan memerhatikan kedua sosok dihadapannya itu, "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanyanya tajam.

Jungmo sempat mematung di tempat saat merasakan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya, seolah _namja _dihadapannya itu hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup jika Ia tidak segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Maka itulah sekarang yang berusaha dilakukannya, ditariknya kuat tangan _yeoja _disebelahnya tepat saat mendengar _yeojachingu_nya itu memuji siapapun _namja _yang tengah memeluk Sungmin itu, "Ayo pergi!" gumam Jungmo, berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga ingin punya _namjachingu _sekeren itu" samar-samar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa mendengar teriakan dari _yeoja _yang tengah ditarik tangannya menjauh oleh Jungmo itu.

Sungmin masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, berniat menghabiskan semua tangisnya disana sebelum Ia kembali kekehidupannya yang normal sebelum bertemu _namja _itu tadi.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha memberikan penghiburan pada _yeoja _itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu berguna, tapi setidaknya begitu pelajaran yang didapatnya saat sempat menonton drama picisan kesukaan Sungmin itu kemarin.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis! Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan hanya karena _namja _menyebalkan yang tidak berharga seperti dia" Sungmin sesenggukan dalam tangisnya, mau tidak mau Ia membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang sedang menghibur di mata Sungmin itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyuhyun, menatap _namja _itu sepersekian detik sebelum tangannya kemudian terangkat dan merapikan poni rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan karena angin yang berhembus. Sungmin tersenyum singkat, _yeoja _itu menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya.

"Aku tadi dapat benda bulat yang kenyal ini" ucapan Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah balon berwarna _sapphire blue _yang talinya tengah digenggam _namja _itu dengan erat. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Astaga, Ia sempat lupa sesaat lalu kalau _namja _pemilik dada bidang tempat Ia bersandar dan menangis beberapa saat lalu itu berumur tidak lebih dari seorang anak ingusan yang akan merengek minta sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Ntah kenapa sesaat lalu, Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _namja _seusianya yang bisa dia jatuhi cinta kapan saja.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat satu kata itu terlintas dibenaknya. _Cinta? Ck, yang benar saja... namja ini berusia 7 tahun Sungmin-ah! Jangan tertipu dengan tampilannya! _Sungmin membatin, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini memiringkan kepalanya seolah menilai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam balon itu kearah Sungmin, membuat _yeoja _itu mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Untukmu biar tidak sedih lagi!" ucapan singkat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melongo hebat. Ia tertegun beberapa saat, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit dipenuhi semburat merah dengan matanya yang intens menatap Sungmin. Sedetik Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena ntah kenapa Ia merasa berdebar-debar.

"_Gomawo_" ujar Sungmin singkat sebelum menerima balon hadiah dari Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajak _namja _itu pulang, yang segera disanggupinya dengan anggukan bersemangat, "Ayo, aku tidak sabar untuk memakan nasi omelet" ucapnya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, membuat Sungmin gemas setengah mati dan kekehan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya yang _kissable._

* * *

...

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bisa muncul dari cerminku? Sedangkan seperti penjelasan Leeteuk _oppa_, ada beberapa cermin yang berfungsi sebagai portal selain cerminku" Sungmin bertanya pelan pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berkonsentrasi menghabiskan piring keduanya yang berisi nasi omelet. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sesaat, "Ketika aku mengucapkan mantra, aku memohon agar diberi tempat yang paling aman" ujarnya disela-sela acara kunyah mengunyahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan seolah mengerti. Tapi, sebenarnya pikiran _yeoja _itu saat ini tidaklah terfokus sepenuhnya pada informasi tentang cerminnya.

Sungmin teringat penjelasan Leeteuk dua hari lalu. "_Ada satu cara untuk menghilangkan beberapa sihir langka yang digunakan keluarga penyihir di Merupuri, yaitu dengan sebuah ciuman. Jika yang terkena kutukan adalah seorang namja, maka ciuman sang gadislah yang diperlukannya. Ia harus menemukan gadis yang tepat, gadis yang disukainya, atau ciuman ini tidak akan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dan saat ini, pangeranku, Kyuhyun hanya memiliki satu pilihan tersebut untuk kembali ke wujud aslinya karena kakak tiri-nya belum tertangkap dan tidak bisa menghilangkan sihir yang berkerja pada tubuhnya secara otomatis" _begitu kira-kira ucapan Leeteuk waktu itu, membuat Sungmin teringat hal lain yang bersangkutan dengannya. Kyuhyun, _namja _itu dengan percaya diri mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Sungmin dan ingin hanya dia yang melakukan ciuman itu.

Sungmin mendesah. Pikirannya seperti sedang menampung beban berat. Jujur saja, detik ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah efek lain jika Ia memberikan ciuman itu. Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Merupuri karena dengan tubuh aslinya, Ia akan bisa melakukan sihir yang terkendali. Fakta ini sedikit banyak menghantam Sungmin, Ia sudah sedikit terbiasa akan kehadiran Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya betah berada dirumah. Tingkah laku lucu ataupun menyebalkannya pasti akan sangat dirindukan Sungmin jika Kyuhyun kembali ke negaranya dan menjalani hidupnya yang mewah seperti yang seharusnya.

"Kyu~ tutup matamu" Sungmin merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan sudah berlari kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka dan menggosok gigi. _Namja _itu terlihat segar dan lebih dari cukup siap untuk sekedar menerima ciumannya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi hanya sesaat karena detik berikutnya _namja _itu telah duduk tegap dikursinya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. "Jangan bergerak" jawab Sungmin atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut dan menunggu dengan diam, tapi kesabaranya ternyata memang tidak pernah bisa menjadi kekuatannya. _Namja _itu membuka kedua matanya tepat saat wajah Sungmin hanya berjarak 10 centi dari wajahnya. Mata mereka beradu, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum Ia sendiri kembali menutup matanya, dan dengan perasaan berdebar menunggu ciuman Sungmin yang berharga.

"Hmm... cium dipipi saja sudah cukup kok"

Suara seorang _namja _bernama Leeteuk sukses membuat Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya seketika dari hadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Refleks kepala Sungmin menghadap pada _namja _itu, "_Mworago?_" tanyanya seketika seperti tengah terhantam sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak... tidak... lanjutkan saja" ucapan kedua dari Leeteuk seketika membuat wajah Sungmin dipenuhi sembura merah. Ia membuang wajahnya, menatap kearah lain selain pada Leeteuk yang kini terkekeh geli, maupun Kyuhyun yang wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang permen kesukaanya direbut dengan paksa.

"_Hyung! _Apa maksudmu datang tiba-tiba begitu?" sungut Kyuhyun mengutarakan kekesalannya. Leeteuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum gemas, "Aku minta maaf sudah menginstruksi yang tidak penting pangeran, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu... ayo lanjutkan saja" ujar _namja _cantik itu enteng, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar sebelum tersadar akan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit lembab menyentuh pipinya perlahan.

Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan menjauhkan kepalannya dari Kyuhyun yang sedikit menegang di tempat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya dahsyat menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun, dan detik berikutnya saat Sungmin sudah kembali menemukan fokus matanya, Ia sudah melihat seorang bocah 7 tahun yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu berada tepat dihadapannya dan tengah melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Kyuhyun besar kembali menjadi kecil. Aihh... lucunya..." Sungmin berucap pelan sembari mencolek pipi _chubby _Kyuhyun pelan. _Namja _itu merenggut, "Jangan mengataiku lucu!" sungutnya.

"Nah, beres kalau begitu! Pangeran, kau sudah bisa kembali kekerajaan Doimonia sekarang. Ayo, sentuh cermin ini dan sebutkan mantranya" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Leeteuk.

"Ah, ya... aku hampir lupa! _Cheonmal gomapsumnida _Sungmin-ssi, atas bantuan berharga dari anda! Setelah kami sampai dikerajaan, aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk mengurus hal apa saja yang kau inginkan sebagai balas jasa ini" Leeteuk mengucapkanya sembari menunduk formal. Sungmin tertegun sesaat, Ia sama sekali lupa tentang tetek-bengek masalah balas jasa yang pernah dibahas Leeteuk pertama kali.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, hanya satu permintaan sederhan untuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin berucap pelan kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau akan datang lagi bukan? Setidaknya berkunjung beberapa jam" lanjut Sungmin berucap penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, membuat pipinya yang _chubby _tertarik sedikit keatas dan itu membuatnya semakin tampak imut, "_Ne~ _tentu saja!" ujarnya tanpa perlu berpikir. Ia membalas menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan teduh dan senyum yang Sungmin kategorikan sebagai senyum yang menenangkan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Sungmin-ssi!" ucapan Leeteuk yang sedikit dikeraskan, menyadarkan keduanya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan melambai pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menyentuhkan jarinya pada cermin. Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin sebelum kemudian mengucapkan mantranya.

Sebelum mantra terakhir terucap, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu tertegun, dan merasa kesal saat memikirkan Ia akan kembali hidup sendirian di apartemennya yang suram.

* * *

_**To Be Continue... ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Mysteri

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul semua adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya.

Warning : mulai dari chapter ini, cerita akan sedikit berbeda dari komik aslinya, jadi bagi yang sudah pernah baca komiknya jangan heran kalau ada perbedaan ya ^^. satu lagi, mungkin nantinya FF ini akan berubah rate menjadi M (kalau jadi). hehe...

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 © Queeney**

_"Kenapa Ia bisa begitu mudah kabur?"_

_"Yang benar saja, setelah begitu banyak pengawal yang dikerahkan untuk berjaga di depan kamarnya?"_

_"Kalau sampai dewan kerajaan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan pangeran Kyuhyun, akan menjadi masalah yang besar!"_

_"Nama kerajaan Daimonia akan tercoreng jika tahu pangeran Heechul mengutuk adiknya sendiri"_

_._

Suara-suara marah berlomba-lomba memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan megah dengan dinding di penuhi goresan-goresan cantik serta batu-batu pualam yang tersebar di setiap sudutnya. Di tengah ruangan tersebut tepatnya di depan pilar tinggi yang terbuat dari emas murni, duduklah seorang _namja _dengan kharisma kuat terpancar dari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. _Namja _tersebut tampak beberapa tahun jauh lebih muda daripada umurnya yang sebenarnya. Dan tampan, tentu saja. Matanya memancarkan aura bahaya yang mampu membuat siapa saja menunduk seketika dihadapannya hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Yesung, adalah raja tertinggi di negeri Merupuri. Memegang tampuk kekuasaan dan menjadi orang paling berpengaruh untuk kelangsungan kedamaian di Merupuri. Dengan semua pesona dan wibawa yang memancar darinya, siapa yang tidak akan tunduk dan menyukainya? _Namja _itu menjadi raja tepat diumurnya yang menginjak 35 tahun, raja termuda dalam sejarah Merupuri. Sangatlah muda, jika mengingat umur setiap warga Merupuri berjalan 3 kali lebih cepat serta 5 kali lebih panjang dari umur manusia biasa.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. _Namja_ yang kini telah menginjak usia paruh baya itumengarahkan tatapan matanya yang tajam kepada seluruh orang-orang dalam kerajaan yang ikut serta dalam pertemuan tertutup tersebut. Ruangan seketika sunyi, tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan sepatah kata pun lagi saat Yesung berjalan menuruni anjungan tinggi singasananya. _Namja _itu perlahan dengan gerakan anggun, membuka kedua tangannya seolah hendak memeluk seluruh ruangan, "Tenanglah saudara-saudaraku, perdebatan keras tidak akan menyelesaikan semua kekecauan yang tengah terjadi" ujarnya dengan senyum ramah.

Yesung terus berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi kosong, yaitu kursi yang terletak tepat ditengah meja rapat. Kursi tersebut memang miliknya, tempat Ia duduk jikalau berada pada situasi seperti ini, dimana Ia terpaksa harus turun dari singasananya dan bergabung dengan lingkaran menteri yang saling berdebat menyatakan pendapat.

"Aku mengenal kedua putraku dengan baik. Heechul maupun Kyuhyun. Percayalah, keduanya tidak berada dalam hubungan saling membenci. Jika analisaku tidak salah, dan aku bisa katakan bahwa ini berarti 80% benar, Heechul melakukan ini hanya sebagai candaan belaka dan untuk menghindari upacara kedewasaan yang akan segera dilangsungkan untuknya..." Yesung berhenti sejenak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh wajah yang tengah menatapnya intens. Tidak ada yang berani menyela karena mereka dapat merasakan bahwa Yesung masih belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Heechul. Ah... Putra pertamaku itu, dari dulu bisa dibilang memang sedikit memiliki jiwa pemberontak. Dia tidak akan menerima begitu saja keputusan rapat dewan yang telah menetapkan, bahwa pada hari upacara kedewasaanya, Heechul akan dipertemukan dengan wanita yang nanti akan mendampinginya memegang tahta, menggantikan posisiku" Yesung kembali menghentikan penjelasaanya. Kali ini _namja _itu tampak mengharapkan suara dari salah seorang menteri yang mengelilingi meja rapat. Maka seorang _namja _bertubuh sedikit kecil daripada yang lain, memberanikan diri mengungkapkan isi pikirannya, "Mungkin aku sedikit lancang paduka, tetapi melihat seberapa serius hal yang saat ini terjadi, bukankah kita seharusnya memberitahukan hal ini pada dewan kerajaan? Jika rakyat tahu pangeran Kyuhyun akan menjadi besar saat gelap, itu akan mengakibatkan keresahan dan kerajaan akan dikecam tidak bisa mendidik kedua pangeran dengan baik" Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melipatnya tepat di depan dagunya dan kemudian mengarahkan tatapanya intesn pada _namja _yang baru saja memberikan pendapatnya tersebut.

"Maaf, jika aku boleh memberi komentar? Dari apa yang aku lihat, memberitahu dewan kerajaan atas semua yang terjadi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk solusi masalah ini. Kita jelas mengetahui bahwa Dewan kerajaan sedikit sensitif jika menyangkut masalah internal Daimonia, mengingat sebagian besar dari para pemimpin yang duduk di singasana teratas adalah mereka yang berasal dari kerjaan Asther. Aku yakin, setiap orang dalam ruangan ini paham dengan apa yang aku maksud. Memberitahu mereka sama saja dengan memberi alasan kepada mereka untuk memandang rendah Daimonia. Mereka pasti akan mengungkit kembali mengenai apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak mereka, padahal hal tersebut seutuhnya bukan karena Daimonia. Menurutku, akan lebih baik jika kita memusatkan diri untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap pangeran Heechul dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupinya dari penglihatan para dewan. Jika kita telah berhasil mengembalikan pangeran Heechul ke Istana, kita bisa memberikan pengertian padanya secara baik-baik dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin, masalah kutukan pada tubuh pangeran Kyuhyun akan teratasi dengan mudah" seorang _namja _lain dalam ruangan itu berkomentar. _Namja _itu berbadan tegap serta berpenampilan lebih normal dari pada yang seharusnya. Ia tampak tidak menggunakan jubah sutra apapun dibalik pakaian besinya. Jelas sekali, posisi _namja _itu pastilah sebagai menteri pertahanan, mengingat Ia mengikuti rapat tersebut dengan pakaian kebesarannya yang berat dan tampak mengancam.

"Aku setuju dengan gagasan Kangin-ssi paduka. Jika menilik dengan seksama, gagasan terbagus saat ini memang adalah menemukan pangeran Heechul. Apalagi, kitab mantra suci yang dibawanya, harus segera dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula sebelum dewan curiga" kali ini seorang _namja _yang duduk tepat disamping Yesung lah yang berbicara. Ia terlihat sangat berpendidikan dengan senyumnya yang berwibawa.

Yesung meneliti ke sekeliling meja rapat, kalau-kalau ada yang hendak mengutarakan pendapatnya lagi. Tapi, ruangan itu kembali sunyi dan dari wajah-wajah dihadapannya, Yesung dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka telah sama-sama menyetujui satu solusi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta dengan hormat kepada kalian semua untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap putra tertuaku, yang saat ini mungkin saja tengah merencanakan bentuk pemberontakan yang lain untuk mengungkapkan rasa frustasinya terhadap takdir beratnya yang menanti. Aku siap menunggu laporan setiap saat untuk kemajuan hal ini. Aku rasa cukup untuk rapat kita yang panjang dan melelahkan ini. Hidangan makan malam akan siap dalam beberap jam lagi dan aku secara pribadi mengundang semua yang hadir disini untuk menghadiri makan malam penuh khidmat bersamaku dan permaisuri, serta pangeran Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan aku utus kembali meninggalkan istana untuk mendapatkan pelajaran lebih nyata mengenai hal-hal sepele tapi penting untuk kelangsungan kerajaan Daimonia ke depannya".

* * *

...

* * *

Sungmin menatap datar pada balon _sapphire blue _yang diikatkannya pada kursi dihadapannya. Balon itu sudah menciut banyak dari saat Sungmin mendapatkannya tentu saja. _Yeoja _itu kembali terbayang saat Kyuhyun memberikan balon itu padanya. "Ah... anak itu, kenapa bisa terlihat sekeren itu saat memberikan balon ini?" ujar Sungmin pelan sembari menghela nafas dengan kuat.

Pagi ini, _yeoja _itu terbangun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Semalam tidurnya terasa tidak enak, Ia jadi merasa kesepian sekali sejak Kyuhyun kembali ke Merupuri, padahal itu sudah 3 hari. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit kesal saat ini. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh pangeran cilik dari negeri sihir itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, tidak dipungkiri, Sungmin seperti punya kebiasaan tambahan setiap harinya. _Yeoja _itu jadi suka membuat nasi omelet, bahkan seingatnya dari kemarin Ia hanya memakan makanan itu saja. Lebi parah lagi, Ia jadi suka duduk di depan televisi, menantikan penayangan serial _Bika Ranger. _Dibandingkan saat Ia sendirian dulu, kini Sungmin jauh merasa lebih kesepian. Mungkin salahnya juga karena merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah membuat hidupnya tenang. _Bagaimana mungkin bocah itu belum datang-datang juga?_ Batin Sungmin frustasi.

Bunyi alarm dari jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang tengah, menyadarkan Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam tersebut. Pukul 10.00. Jika tadi Sungmin memberanikan diri berangkat ke sekolah, mungkin sekarang Ia akan berada di tempat favoritnya yang biasa, di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di sekolah yang terletak tepat mengarah ke lapangan basket. Kebiasaanya selama ini di tempat itu adalah memerhatikan seorang _namja _bernama Siwon yang menjabat sebagai ketua di kelasnya. _Namja _bermarga Choi itu adalah satu-satunya _namja _yang tengah menarik perhatiannya saat ini. _Namja _itu sangat ramah, dan tentu saja merupakan _namja _idaman untuk seorang _yeoja _seperti Sungmin, yang mengidamkan sebuah pernikahan dengan jodoh baik yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Hmm... Kyuhyun juga tidak kalah tampan dengan Siwon, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan" Sungmin berucap tanpa sadar. _Yeoja _itu termenung lama sebelum akhirnya memukul kepalanya dengan keras dan tiba-tiba. Tampaknya Ia baru saja merutuki kebodohannya.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Nuna! _Aku datang!"

Sebuah terikan keras terdengar berasal dari kamar Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu menoleh kaget ke arah sumber suara. _Kyuhyun. _Batinnya kemudian berlari dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat, tepat saat Kyuhyun juga memutar hendel pintu dengan kuat. Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya, dengan telak Ia jatuh menimpa Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _itu oleng dan jatuh seketika di atas tempat tidur Sungmin.

"KYAA! KYU! TUBUHMU?" pekik Sungmin sesaat setelah matanya terbiasa dalam suasana kamar yang gelap. Kyuhyun terlihat mengelus puncak kepalanya yang pening akibat tubrukan badan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa masih besar saja?" lagi-lagi Sungmin bertanya, tidak memperdulikan ringisan Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya karena _yoeja _itu masih tetap berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. "_Nuna! _Lututku sakit kau himpit begitu! biarkan aku duduk dulu" sungut Kyuhyun akhirnya saat mendapati sinyal bahwa Sungmin tidak akan beranjak sebelum _namja _itu menyadarkan dimana posisinya berada saat ini.

Sungmin seketika salah tingkah, Ia turun dari atas badan Kyuhyun dan berdiri dihadapan _namja _itu dengan berkecak pinggang. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama, walaupun enggan, tapi Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa _namja _dihadapannya itu benar-benar tampan. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dalam tubuh dewasanya, memakai pakaian kerajaan yang hanya pernah dilihatnya saat Ia pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun. Pakaian kerajaan yang terlihat elegan dan sangat ribet itu seolah meningkatkan pesona Kyuhyun dua kali lipat lebih dari pada biasanya, dan ini bukanlah hal yang bagus mengingat Sungmin kini harus merasakan sedikit sesak memenuhi dadanya.

"Nah, aku kembali bukan?" setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Kyuhyun berbicara. Ia menggapai tangan Sungmin dan mengentakan tubuh _yeoja _itu sedikit kearah ke depan, memeluknyaitu tiba-tiba. Sontak ini membuat Sungmin kelabakan, Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di punggungnya. "Aku kangen _nuna_... biarkan aku memelukmu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sembari menyandarkan dagunya di atas pundak Sungmin.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan mereka masih berada di posisi yang sama. Sungmin sudah nyaris tersedak dengan nafasnya sendiri. Ia berusaha keras sedari tadi untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memeluknya adalah bocah 7 tahun yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kekacauan di hidupnya yang damai. _Untuk namja sepantarannya, tentu saja normal berpelukan seperti ini_, Sungmin mendesah dalam hati.

"Ah... benar juga, yang menyuruh kau datang lagi itu 'kan aku" ujar Sungmin. Tangannya perlahan terangkat dan balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa rindunya Ia pada kehebohan yang dibuat _namja _ini.

"Jadi, kenapa tubuhmu masih bereaksi dalam gelap? Bukankah kakakmu itu sudah berhasil ditangkap?" Sungmin berjalan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya setelah adegan sedikit intim untuk hubungan saling kenal yang baru berjalan 1 minggu itu selesai. Kyuhyun melipat kakinya menaiki tempat tidur, mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, "Heechul _hyung _sudah keburu kabur saat aku kembali ke Daimonia, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan ditubuhku termasuk ayah karena kutukan ini ternyata berasal dari kitab suci, yang berarti hanya bisa dihilangkan dengan mantra pembalik yang ada di kitab tersebut" jelas Kyuhyun sembari menopang dagu. Ntah kenapa Sungmin merasa, tatapan Kyuhyun sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tampak sedikit lebih dewasa, dan fakta ini membuat Sungmin makin resah dengan detakan jantungnya yang menjadi sedikit tidak normal.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku kembali?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, masih dengan tatapannya yang intens. Kening Sungmin berkerut bingung, "Untuk berkunjung bukan?" jawab Sungmin, kendatipun merasa tidak yakin. Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan mengacak rambut Sungmin, membuat _yeoja _itu tertegun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aishh..." protes Sungmin sesaat tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun pelan tanpa membalas tatapan _namja _itu. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, ntah apa yang membuatnya merasa geli.

"Aku akan tinggal disini sementara" ucapan singkat Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat kearah _namja _itu. Mata Sungmin membulat, "_Wae_?" tanyanya tidak jelas harus merasa senang atau bagaimana.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Tentu saja karena Heenim belum tertangkap, dan kerajaan yakin bahwa Heenim akan melakukan keisengan lain jika Ia kembali bertemu pangeran Kyu, untuk itu pangeran Kyu sementara waktu akan bersembunyi di dunia manusia" sebuah suara lain di dalam ruangan tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu beralih menatap sisi sebelah kirinya. Seperti yang Ia duga, Leeteuk kini telah bergabung di dalam kamarnya. Tampaknya _namja _cantik yang ntah Sungmin sukai atau tidak itu, gemar sekali muncul tiba-tiba dan menganggetkan Sungmin.

"Hm... Heenim itu siapa?" tanya Sungmin lugu sesaat setelah Ia dapat mencerna penjelasan Leeteuk. "Heenim itu panggilan Leeteuk _hyung _pada Heechul _hyung_, _nuna..."_ jelas Kyuhyun singkat, diikuti anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"_Matta! _Mengenai kutukan itu, jika aku ingat-ingat lagi penjelasanmu waktu itu Leeteuk oppa... astaga! aku jadi sedikit bingung. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kutukan di tubuh Kyuhyun itu bisa hilang dengan 'ciuman sang gadis' yang melegenda? Nah, aku sudah melakukannya dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke tubuhnya semula saat Ia pulang ke Merupuri, lalu kenapa sekarang Ia kembali ke wujud dewasa saat terkena gelap?" kali ini Sungmin hanya menatap dalam pada Leeteuk yang membalasnya dengan tenang. "Ah... mengenai itu, apa aku tidak bilang kalau itu sifatnya hanya sebagai penangkal sederhana saja? yah, semacam pembalik kutukan sementara, bukan permanen" ujar Leeteuk enteng, tidak terusik oleh wajah Sungmin yang kini benar-benar melongo hebat. Agaknya, Ia merasa tertipu. Kalau memang seperti itu, lalu untuk apa Ia susah-susah memberikan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun?

"Tentu saja itu karena pangeran Kyuhyun membutuhkan kekuatan sihirnya yang hanya bisa berjalan normal ketika berada dalam tubuh yang sebenarnya" ujar Leeteuk seolah menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. "YA! Kau... kau... apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" tanya Sungmin sontak merasa ngeri dengan _namja _yang kini tampak khusuk mengamati jemarinya tersebut. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Leeteuk, menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Itu tidak sopan _hyung_. Kau sendiri yang mengajariku untuk tidak pernah menggunakan sihir itu karena akan mengganggu privasi seseorang!" ujar Kyuhyun protes. Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku pangeran, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan isi pikirannya" jelas Leeteuk kemudian menunduk sekilas pada Sungmin. Hanya sesaat sebelum berikutnya Ia kembali lagi memperhatikan jemarinya yang lentik.

Sungmin bergantian memandang dua _namja _dihadapannya dengan wajah frustasi. Semua penjelasan yang dulu pernah diberitahukan Leeteuk kini kembali bercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya. Ia bingung pada beberapa hal yang jelas-jelas harus mendapat keterangan rinci, tapi Ia juga tidak mau repot-repot bertanya mengingat orang yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanya nantinya pastilah Leeteuk. Apapun penjelasan _namja _itu, pasti tidak akan membuat segelanya lebih _simple_, melainkan jauh lebih membingungkan daripada sebelumnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Semburat cahaya merah tiba-tiba melintasi angkasa di atas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ketika sinar matahari muncul dari atas jendela didekat mereka. Cahaya itu jatuh ke wajah mereka berdua pada waktu yang bersamaan, sehingga Kyuhyun mendadak terlihat kabur. Sungmin mendengar gumaman pelan disebelahnya. Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas, berkutat dengan alam mimpinya yang mungkin saja berisi tentang Merupuri. Sungmin memandang wajah damai itu, memerhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang terlihat tanpa cela. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, menyalahi kebodohannya karena tidak mau mencium _namja _itu tadi malam untuk mengembalikan wujudnya.

Sungmin berguling dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas kasur lipat disebelah tempat tidurnya. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah wajah Kyuyun. Sedetik lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun tepat saat _namja _itu membuka matanya yang menawan dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang membeku di udara, "Kau mau apa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun bagai hantaman pada Sungmin. Ia mundur dengan tergesa tanpa menyadari bahwa ada meja belajar dibelakangnya. Kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, mengeluarkan bunyi teredam yang memekakkan.

Sungmin meringgis, mengelus puncak kepalanya sembari cemberut menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku... aku ingin memberikan ciuman sang gadis!" ujarnya membela diri. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk singkat tetapi segera berhenti sesaat kemudian dan beranjak meninggalkan kasur. Sungmin memperhatikannya seksama, memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan pasti oleh Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? aku sedang malas kembali ke wujudku semula, jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri dulu saat ini untuk menciumku" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan meski tidak mendapat pertanyaan apapun dari Sungmin.

Jam weker di atas meja samping tempat tidur Sungmin berbunyi keras, tampak bertekat melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kendatipun sang tuan rumah yang menyetelnya tadi malam telah bangun lebih dahulu darinya. Sungmin menjangkau jam weker tersebut dan menekan sebuah tombol dibagian atas, mematikan bunyi yang melengking mengisi suasana sunyi pagi itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi tanpa sepatah katapun lagi, membuat Sungmin terbengong-bengong akan sikapnya yang menurut Sungmin sok-keren.

"Hmm... aku merindukan nasi omelet-mu saat berada di Merupuri! Tidak ada satu orangpun disana yang bisa membuatkannya untukku" ucapan Kyuhyun disela-sela acara kunyah-mengunyahnya, mau tidak mau membuat sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di sudut bibir Sungmin. Seperti perkiraan _yeoja _itu, omelet ternyata masih menjadi kelemahan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sifat kanak-kanaknya yang secara naluriah masih ada dalam tubuh dewasa itu tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat piringnya yang sudah bersih tak bersisa kearah Sungmin, matanya mengedip pelan sebanyak dua kali, sinyal bahwa Ia ingin Sungmin menambah satu porsi lagi untuk mengisi perutnya yang dari semalam kosong. Mengerti, Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan mengisi piring tersebut penuh sekali lagi, "Kau ini, kenapa bisa segitu senangnya sih makan nasi omelet?" kekehnya pelan.

* * *

...

* * *

Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar seolah meruntuhkan langit-langit ruang olahraga yang saat itu ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang memadati bangku penonton. Pertandingan sengit ditengah lapangan, adalah pemicu teriakan-teriakan ini. Sebuah bola berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan garis-garis hitam, atau biasa dikenal dengan bola basket, tampak berpindah tangan dengan cepat. Satu sorakan lagi, memenuhi aula saat bola tersebut berhasil memasuki salah satu _ring _di sudut lapangan. "KYAA! _Nice!" _teriak Sungmin keras bersama yang lain.

Hari ini adalah awal dimulainya turnamen basket yang telah lama dinanti-nanti. Kejuaran antar sekolah yang biasanya dimulai akhir tahun, kali ini dipercepat hingga pertengahan bulan agustus. Sungmin bersorak kegirangan saat melihat nama seseorang yang sangat Ia nanti sepak terjangnya di lapangan, terpampang diurutan teratas daftar nama pemain yang akan diutus sebagai wakil sekolahnya kemarin sore.

Siwon mendrible bola dengan cepat, bergerak gesit disela-sela pemain lain. Pesonanya menyihir penonton, termasuk Sungmin yang seketika kehilangan suaranya sendiri saat Siwon berhasil melewati beberapa orang yang menghadangnya sekaligus. Tempo permainan seolah dikendalikan oleh _namja _yang baru saja lagi-lagi berhasil melakukan tembakan tiga angka tersebut.

Gemuruh sorakan menyambut kemenangan Kirin _high school_ diawal pertandingan pembuka turnamen. Sungmin segera melakukan tugasnya sebagai menejer tim. Ia berlari hendak memberikan selamat saat kemudian tubuhnya terdesak dan terdorong menjauhi tim yang saling berpelukan memberikan selamat, karena kini penononton yang tak lain adalah mayoritas diisi oleh siswa Kirin, berbondong-bondong ingin memberi selamat pada seluruh pemain yang telah berjuang untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Sungmin memerhatikan kerumunan dengan wajah kesal, "Ya sudahlah, aku tunggu diruang klub saja" ujarnya pelan sembari membalikan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

Sungmin sesekali memerhatikan sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan wajah lesu. Mungkin jika murid-murid lain yang tidak menonton pertandingan, berpapasan dengannya di jalan, mereka akan mengira tim sekolah mereka kalah dalam pertandingan pertama. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, disepanjang lorong sekolah yang ditelusuri Sungmin, hanya ada dirinya tanpa satu kalipun bertemu dengan murid lain ataupun para staf guru.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkan _namja _itu sendirian dirumah, "Tapi, mana mungkin aku membawanya ke sekolah? Orang-orang bisa salah paham mengira dia pacarku" ujar Sungmin keras. "Pacar? Siapa? Kau sudah punya pacar Sungmin-ah?" sebua h suara dibelakangnya kontan membuat Sungmin berbalik. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata _namja _yang baru saja menjadi bintang lepangan sesaat lalu.

"Si... Siwon-ah? Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin pelan, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya. "Yah... kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak suka tempat ramai, jadi aku pergi meninggalkan lapangan saat meliha kau berjalan keluar. Kau tidak ingin memberi selamat menejer?" tanya Siwon terkekeh pelan, membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan segera dijabat Siwon, "_Congrats!_" ujar Sungmin cerah.

"Jadi, siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan tadi?" Siwon mendahuli Sungmin melangkah sebelum akhirnya _yeoja _itu memperlebar langkahnya untuk menyamai Siwon. Mereka berjalan bersisian, tampak sangat akrab dari pandangan mata seorang bocahyang kini baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah dan segera disuguhi pemandangan itu.

"Yang sedang aku bicarakan? Yang mana?" tanya Sungmin, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Jelas Ia telah lupa apapun mengenai pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun sesaat lalu. Siwon tertawa kecil tapi tanpa melepas pandagannya pada Sungmin, "Tentang pacar itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar" jelas Siwon seketika menghentikan Sungmin. Ia menatap Siwon, berbagai pikiran liar berkecamuk dalam otaknya, _ia tidak sedang cemburu kan? _Batinnya ntah kenapa bersorak senang.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar menjadi bersemangat. "Yah... _well_, bagus kalau begitu..." ucapan Siwon yang terlihat seolah sedang salah tingkah membuat Sungmin benar-benar berpikir liar sekarang. Apapun ekspresi yang terlihat memenuhi wajah Siwon sekarang, Sungmin tidak mau menghentikan dirinya berpikir bahwa itu sikap orang yang sedang gugup. "Benar, aku tidak..." ucapan Sungmin tidak terselesaikan karena sebuah tangan kini dengan pasti melingkar dipinggangnya yang ramping.

Sungmin, juga Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaget kearah belakang, dan seketika pandangan keduanya jatuh pada sosok kecil nan tampan yang tengah menatap Sungmin intens. Bocah itu mempererat pelukan tangan kecilnya dipinggang Sungmin, seolah sedang menegaskan hanya Ia yang boleh melakukan hal tersebut. "Kyu!" ujar Sungmin sedikit keras setelah berhasil keluar dari keterkejutannya dan menemukan kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang ntah kemana. Siwon bergantian menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti yang kentara. Sementar itu, Kyuhyun tampaknya masih enggan melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin kendatipun _yeoja _itu sudah mengenalinya.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" ujar Sungmin lagi, melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan kemudian berbalik menghadap _namja _itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memaksa menciumku hanya untuk meninggalkan aku dan melakukan hal ini" ucapan Kyuhyun menyentak pelan Siwon yang segera mundur selangkah, tapi hanya sesaat karena kemudian _namja _itu berjongkok hingga kini kepalanya hanya sedikit lebih rendah dari Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegap, "_Dongsaeng_mu lucu sekali Sungmin-ah" cetus Siwon pelan sesaat kemudian sembari tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik, melebarkan kedua matanya dengan marah, "Aku bukan..." kalimatnya terpotong seketika saat Sungmin mendekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Iya, dia _dongsaeng_ku. Aku belum pernah cerita ya kalau aku punya _dongsaeng_? Haha..." tanya Sungmin sambil tertawa gugup. Siwon beralih kembali menatap Sungmin alih-alih Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memberontak hebat untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sungmin. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah cerita" jawab Siwon menggeleng tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa pentingnya dia cerita padamu? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa!" ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin mendekap mulutnya, dan kali ini plus pandangan mematikan dari _yeoja _itu. Kyuhyun terdiam, tapi tampak protes melalui melalui matanya yang dibesarkan, walaupun Ia tidak lagi berontak seperti sebelumnya.

Siwon memandang pada Kyuhyun, kemudian terkekeh kecil, "Tampaknya _dongsaeng_mu pencemburu sekali ya? Kau pasti sayang sekali pada _nuna_mu bukan?" ucapan Siwon dengan tangannya yang kini mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun membuat _namja _kecil itu seolah dipancing amarahnya menuju puncak tertinggi. Sungmin yang menyadari hawa panas dari Kyuhyun segera mengangkat _namja _kecil itu, menggendongnya didepan dada, "Aku ada perlu sebentar, kau jalan duluan saja Siwon-ah!" ucap Sungmin dengan cepat berbalik kemudian berlari dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memberontak hebat dalam dekapannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menginterogasi. Saat ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berada ditempat yang paling Sungmin senangi, atap sekolah. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang datang ke tempat itu, karena tempat itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang diberikan kunci pintu. Dan Sungmin, sebagai anggota dewan sekolah serta menejer klub basket termasuk dalam jejeran segelintir orang yang diperbolehkan memiliki kunci untuk akses menuju atap sekolah yang langsung berteman dengan langit luas.

Kyuhyun merenggut pelan, berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dengan tangan di dalam saku. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, melainkan menglihkan pandangannya memperhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama. "Jawab pertanyaanku Kyu, jangan diam saja!" suara Sungmin lagi, menahan geram.

Perlahan tanpa melepas tangannya dari dalam saku, juga tanpa repot-repot merubah mimik wajahnya yang masam, Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menghadap Sungmin, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang ke tempat ini? kau merasa terancam karena tidak akan bisa dekat-dekat dengan _namja _kurang ajar itu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun seketika menghentakan Sungmin. Ia terdiam dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun lama.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan teararah pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau kedatanganku memang mengganggu" ucap Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya. Ia memilih lebih dulu mengalihkan wajahnya menatap kearah lain selain dari tempat Sungmin berada.

"Hah... sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali, jangan datang kesini lagi tanpa memberithu Kyu! apalagi dengan tubuh kecil begitu" tanggap Sungmin kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Satu lagi, jangan berbicara sembarangan lagi pada Siwon" tambah Sungmin pelan, menatap Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sungmin, balas menatap. "Kau menyukai _namja _itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lewat beberapa detik hanya saling tatap dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kekejauhan, matanya tidak terfokus, tapi kata-kata _yeoja _itu berikutnya tidak tahu kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit disuatu tempat disudut hatinya, Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Ia tidak akan diam begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

"Mungkin hidupuku di masa depan, akan aku berikan padanya".

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

Hmm... _first, _saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update FF ini T-T ada sedikit masalah dengan _mood _menulis saya akhir-akhir ini, _but finally_... _big thanks to_ penulis favorit saya, J.K.R yang telah (sekali lagi) mengembalikan inspirasi menulis saya saat saya membaca ulang "Harry Potter 6 & 7"-nya selama 3 hari berturut-turut *sobs*. _second_, saya terharu! banyaknya _review _yang chingudeul berikan, juga fav dan foll-nya membuat saya benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain **_THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**komentar yang kalian berikan adalah semangat lain (yang penting) bagi saya untuk tetap melanjutkan FF ini *bows*.

Beberapa dari _review _(yang semuanya telah saya baca), ada yang memberikan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali saya jawab dan beberapa komentar benar-benar membuat saya tertarik ingin membalasnya. untuk itu, saya menulis kolom khusus ini :) walaupun mungkin tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu dan tidak bisa saya sebutkan namanya, tapi komentar kalian sama berharganya buat saya! _believe that!_

_so, _ini dia balasan beberapa _review_^^

**1. R : sepasinya min... d renggangin dikit ya...**

RR : Hmm... masalah spasi ya... begini, karena saya menulis sebisa mungkin mengikuti aturan FFN (walaupun pasti masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini) tapi, saya pikir masalah spasi ini juga sedikit sensitif untuk kaidah punilasan menggunakan komputer. saya memakai spasi yang telah lazim digunakan (1.5 spasi pada ) tetapi ketika di upload ke dokumen FFN, jadinya seperti ini, dan karena satu paragraf biasanya terdiri dari 2-3 lebih kalimat, jadi saya tidak bisa memberikan spasi lebih karena nanti akan mengakibatkan susunan paragraf menjadi tidak jelas. :)

**2. R : Aku suka ceritanya, unik, yah... Kurang masuk akal sih, tp menarik ko, daebak...**

RR : hahaha... kurang masuk akan yah? XD namanya juga genre fantasy chingu... hehe.

**3. R : sampai skrang aku gk tau alih-alih itu artinya apa?**

RR : simpelnya, arti alih-alih itu hampir sama dengan melainkan/bukannya.

**4. R : kayanya Kyu mulai ada rasa ya sama Ming? tp anak 7taun emg ngerti hal kaya gitu?**

RR : pertanyaan menarik! XD ngerti gak ngerti sih sebenernya. tapi, yang saya denger anak kecil biasanya cintanya itu lebih murni karena yang dia tahu adalah dia suka, bukan perasaan lain yang dikarenakan hal-hal lain (alasan) seperti rasa cintanya orang yang lebih dewasa.

**5. R : Berarti jae tinggal di dunia manusia kan? Kisah mereka bakal dibahas lagi gak?**

RR : sayangnya, kisah mereka mungkin gak akan dibahas lagi secara terperinci. tapi, sepertinya dalam chapter-chapter depan bakal ada penjelasan kecil dan kemunculan sesaat dari mereka atau salah satu diantara keduanya! :D

**6. R : Kyu bakal kembali lg kan?**

RR : nah... nah... udah kejawab kan? hehe

**7. R : Keren...Komiknya keluaran thn brp thor ak jd pengen beli ?**

RR : kalau gak salah keluaran tahun 2003 ^^

**8. R : Yahh..adegan mandi kyumin kok diskip?! kyu naked kalau g salah yah di sin terakhir?**

RR : hehe... kalau gak di skip ntar bisa-bisa saat itu juga rate berubah jadi M! XD hmm... iya, lupa ngasih tahu nih kalau pertama kali Kyu berubah jadi dewasa itu, dia _naked _karena bajunya kekecilan terus robek. tapi, sekarang kalo Kyu berubah dewasa secara tiba-tiba dia gak bakal _naked _lagi karena udah dikasih cincin peri penjahit oleh raja :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Mysteri

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul semua adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya.

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 © Queeney**

Mata cantik nan menggoda itu menatap sebuah adegan seolah seperti sedang menonton suat tayangan di televisi dari sebuah cermin segi lima yang cukup besar dengan ukiran-ukiran dan tatanan batu pualam berwarna _maroon_ disekeliling tepinya. Ia hanya berdiam diri cukup lama menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan wajah tampan yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik selama 7 tahun itu. sesekali Ia terkekeh, tampak geli dengan beberapa hal yang mungkin orang lain akan heran hal apa dari adegan tersebut yang pantas mengundang tawa dari seorang Kim Heechul.

Seminggu dalam pelarian dan dicari selusin lebih menteri keperceyaan raja yang selama ini belum pernah gagal menjalankan perintah, tentu saja membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit terkekang dan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dia inginkan dengan lancar. Saat Ia hendak memulai kekacuan yang bertanjuk pemborantakan ini, Ia sendiri sudah sadar apa yang akan menantinya, dan percaya atau tidak, pengerahan menteri-menteri terpercaya untuk mencarinya, masuk dalam daftar teratas untuk hal-hal yang harus Ia hadapi cepat atau lambat.

Heechul melakukan semua hal konyol ini bukan hanya karena satu alasan yang mungkin lansung menjadi tebakan raja nomor satu atas tingkah lakunya yang menyimpang, tentu saja ada hal lain yang mendasari perbuatannya yang bisa dibilang berbahaya ini. Ia tahu dengan pasti konsekuensi apa yang akan didapatnya jika Ia tertangkap sebelum rencananya berhasil, tapi Ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja setelah mengetahui semua hal itu, semua hal yang menjadi dorongan kuat Ia –seorang pangeran utama yang dimasa depan akan menggantikan tahta ayahnya sebagai raja Merupuri- melakukannya.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar 'kan Han?" suara Heechul menggema dalam ruangan kelam itu. Matanya sudah beralih dari kaca, untuk melihat seorang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Makhluk tampan dengan tubuh yang tingginya hanya 20 senti itu, mengangguk tegas seraya tersenyum menanangkan. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan?" ujar Heechul lagi, bertanya dengan wajah yang kentara sekali terlihat sangat lelah. Kepala itu menggeleng, "Selamanya akan selalu disampingmu" ucapnya meyakinkan Heechul. Sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai peri penjaga pangeran utama yang adalah calon raja selanjutnya itu, untuk selalu berada disampingnya dan membantunya dalam segala hal. Semenjak seorang pangeran utama dilahirkan dari rahim permaisuri, maka akan lahir pula lah seorang peri khusus, peri ini bukan berkelamin _yeoja _seperti peri-peri lainnya_, _melainkan _namja, _yang disebut sebagai peri penjaga yang akan menjadi teman, penasehat, serta pendamping selamanya dari pangeran tersebut. Ikatan mereka adalah ikatan paling sakral diantara aturan lainnya di Merupuri. Tidak akan pernah kau temukan hubungan yang begitu kuatnya selain hubungan dari seorang pangeran dan raja, dengan peri penjaga mereka. Begitupun dengan Heechul dan peri tampannya tersebut, Hankyung.

"Ah... setelah semua hal sialan ini, kau harus mengingatkan aku untuk melakukan perawatan pada wajahku yang tampan ini Han" ujar Heechul sejurus kemudian, membuat Hankyung tertawa geli, "_Ne~ _Heechul-ah, aku akan langsung mengingatkanmu meski aku yakin kau tidak akan lupa untuk hal yang satu itu" jawabnya dalam sela-sela tawanya. Heechul terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan dengan mimik yang kentara sekali didramatisir dengan berlebihan, "Oh... lihatlah wajahku yang menawan ini, ada kerutan-kerutan lain yang telah muncul Han... ah, apa kata rakyatku nantinya jika calon raja mereka berkurang ketampanannya" ujar Heechul sembari tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya, seolah _namja_ itu merasakan pening hebat menderanya. Hankyung tertawa lagi, hal inilah yang paling disukainya dari majikannya tersebut, dalam keadaan apapun Ia selalu bisa membawanya dalam suasana yang tak jarang terasa menggelitik. Seperti saat ini, padahal nasib Heechul benar-benar sangat rawan, dan jika mereka tertangkap lagi, Hankyung yakin, Ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya –seperti yang Ia lakukan sebelumnya- untuk membebaskan mereka dari kungkungan kerajaan karena pastilah raja sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk mantra kurungan mereka. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan berlangsung baik, karena sihir Hankyung tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada sihir peri penjaga raja yang berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi derajatnya dari pada Ia.

Heechul berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang empuk, memijat pelan keningnya sebelum kemudian menatap lurus pada Hankyung, "Bagaimana kalau kita percepat rencana kita Han?" tanyanya dengan mimik serius. Dengan tubuhnya yang tetap melayang diudara dan kaki terlipat seolah duduk dalam ke kosongan, kentara sekali Hankyung sedang berpikir keras untuk jawaban atas pertanyaan tuannya tersebut, "Aku rasa, memang lebih baik kita percepat" ujarnya akhirnya. Heechul mengangguk kecil seraya kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi, Ia butuh istirahat lebih kalau memang mereka harus mempercepat rencana tersebut.

* * *

...

* * *

Kyuhyun uring-uringan, Ia sudah berkali-kali menatap nanar ke dalam cermin segi lima milik Sungmin yang ditinggalkan _yeoja_ itu dengan alasan dirinya tidak mau terganggu jika mungkin Leeteuk akan datang tiba-tiba lagi seperti kemarin saat _namja_ itu tiba-tiba saja hendak muncul padahal Sungmin sedang ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali melayang pada sejurus kalimat Sungmin yang berhasil membuat emosinya memuncak 2 hari lalu dan sedikitpun tidak berkurang hingga hari ini, _"Mungkin hidupuku di masa depan, akan aku berikan padanya" _ujar _yeoja _tersebut kali itu. "Bodoh, kenapa Ia terlihat percaya diri sekali saat mengatakannya? Memangnya dia tahu apa tentang masa depan? Dasar _yeoja _bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengumpat marah tanpa berusaha mengecilkan suaranya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan wajah frustasi, kentara sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Belum lagi menit berlalu setelah umpatan Kyuhyun, cermin dihadapan _namja_ yang kini tengah berada dalam tubuh dewasanya tersebut, tiba-tiba bercahaya terang, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan keluar dari dalamnya. "Apa kabar pangeran? _Well_ kau tidak seimut biasanya... dan juga wajahmu terlihat sedikit tidak menyenangkan" suara Leeteuk yang seperti biasa, terdengar sedikit di panjang-panjangkan, mengisi pendengaran Kyuhyun sementara cahaya dari cermin perlahan hilang dan menampakkan wajah -tampan sekaligus cantik- pengawalnya tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata "imut" yang diungkit Leeteuk, melainkan hanya menghela nafas seraya kembali bersandar, "Jangan bertanya _hyung_, aku sedang tidak ada _mood _menceritakannya" ujarnya memulai, "Kau datang kesini atas perintah _appa_? Ada apa_ hyung_? " lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, bertanya.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sungmin yang rapi. Ia duduk disana, melipat kaki dengan anggun sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "_Ne_~ pangeran, kali ini aku datang atas perintah langsung dari raja" ujar Leeteuk pelan. Alis Kyuhyun segera saja menyatu dalam satu garis, kentara sekali pangeran cilik negeri sihir Merupuri itu menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Leeteuk, "jadi...?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya karena Leeteuk masih berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan wajah tak sabar, sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan di dengarnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kau berjanji tidak akan menyulitkan posisiku dengan penolokan darimu atas perintah ini" ujar Leeteuk dengan pandangan tegas, membuat Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, Ia terlalu penasaran dengan perintah yang diberikan _appa_nya pada Leeteuk hingga tidak peduli apakah perintah itu mungkin akan menyulitkannya nantinya. "_Geure_, aku akan menjelaskannya" tanggap Leeteuk atas persetujuan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

...

* * *

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjang Sungmin yang berwarna pirang platina. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu semenjak _yeoja _itu berada disana, dan berkutat seru dalam kesendiriannya. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas berat yang Ia sendiripun tidak mengerti untuk apa. Pikirannya sudah beberapa kali pula menampakan bayangan wajah Kyuhyun saat Ia berbicara dengan _namja_ itu di tempat Ia berada saat ini. "Aiish... kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Dan bocah itu, astaga... kenapa Ia harus terlihat sesedih itu?" Sungmin memukul pelan kedua pipinya frustasi, agaknya semakin pusing dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak dan berusaha menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Sesaat Ia merasa tenang, _yeoja_ itu kini menundukan kepalanya, menatap taman sekolah yang persis berada di bawahnya. Ia melihat seorang _namja _memasuki taman tersebut sembari menggandeng tangan seorang _yeoja_. Sungmin memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya memukul keras kepalanya, "YA! LEE SUNGMIN! Kau itu, apa segitu frustasinya sampai ingin mengintip orang pacaran?" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin hendak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Ia menyadari wajah siapa yang tengah berada di taman tersebut dan menggandeng mesra seorang _yeoja_, "Si... Siwon-ah?" ujarnya pelan, terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja disadarinya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, merasa tidak percaya pada persepsi yang baru saja muncul di dalam pemahamannya. Tidak salah lagi, _namja_ yang kini tengah menatap _yeoja_ dihadapannya tersebut adalah Siwon.

Terguncang, Sungmin merasakan kedua kakinya lemas seketika, dan belum lagi Ia sempat menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai _rooftop_, matanya kini sudah terbelalak syok. Apa yang dilihatnya barusan pastilah tidak terjadi, itu pasti hanya dalam khayalannya saja, "Tapi... wajah tampannya itu terlalu nyata untuk khayalan paling buruk Sungmin-ah!" bantah Sungmin keras entah pada siapa. _Yeoja _itu terlalu syok hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri atas sebuah ciuman yang baru saja dilihatnya, diberikan oleh Siwon ntah pada siapapun _yeoja_ yang tengah berada bersamanya itu.

Sejurus air mengalir keluar dari kedua mata bening Sungmin, Ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan tapi tampak jauh lebih pilu. Sungmin membiarkan kakinya -yang sedari tadi sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya- terlipat dan seketika menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai yang keras. Ia melipat kakinya perlahan, sebelum kemudian menyandarkan keningnya ke lutut kakinya yang beradu, sedangkan tangannya melingkar, memeluk lutut dan tubuhnya.

Sungmin menangis cukup lama, Ia bahkan kini sudah terisak hebat, tidak peduli apakah ada yang akan mendengar isakannya dan menemukannya disana karena _yeoja_ itu tadi lupa mengunci pintu masuk _rooftop_. Tapi rupanya hal ini tidak terjadi, tidak ada satupun murid yang berada cukup dekat dengan tempat itu untuk mendengar tangisnya. Waktu berlalu cukup lama dengan dipenuhi tangis Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu baru benar-benar berhenti terisak saat bunyi bel tanda usainya sekolah, berbunyi nyaring hingga ke tempat Sungmin berada.

Sungmin sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi Ia teringat bahwa setiap pukul 5 sore, gedung belajar akan langsung dikunci dan demi apapun Ia tidak mau terkurung disana, tidak setelah Ia melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya tersayat itu. Sungmin melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah pukul 04.25 sore, jika Ia tidak bergegas bisa saja Ia benar-benar terkurung di tempat itu. Sejurus wajah muncul dalam pikiran Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu merapikan seragamnya dan menepuk pelan pipinya, ntah kenapa Ia teringat Kyuhyun di rumah dan semakin bersalah karena teringat Ia lupa memasakkan sesuatu tadi pagi sebelum Ia berangkat sekolah.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya melewati koridor yang sepi, bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri mengingat sekolahnya itu punya beberapa cerita horor. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi saksi mata sebuah penampakan, maka dengan pikirannya yang kini sudah dipenuhi berbagai hal menakutkan itu, Ia berlari secepat yang Ia bisa menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai 2 untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Belum sempat mencapai kelasnya, sekelebat bayangan terlihat diujung koridor yang akan dicapai Sungmin. Mata _yeoja_ itu melebar panik, Ia segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan kelasnya. Suara langkah berlari yang mengikutinya dari belakang membuat Sungmin semakin takut, "KYAAAAAA!" teriaknya seketika saat tubuhnya disergap dalam dekapan erat oleh makluk apapun itu yang tadi mengejarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, Ia bisa merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat ditengkuknya yang terbuka karena rambut pirangnya Ia kuncir sebelum turun meninggalkan _rooftop_. Detak jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang seiring desiran darah dalam pembuluhnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk bisa berpikir jernih bahwa tidak ada hantu manapun yang bisa menyentuh tubuhnya, atau malah memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"_Nuna_... kau kenapa lari? Sampai berteriak begitu... apa ada seseorang yang menyusahkanmu?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang sedikit panik dan kentara sekali cemas itu, membuat Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, "_jika makhluk dibelakangnya ini setan, kenapa Ia harus bertanya dengan suara secemas itu?"_ pikirnya mencoba berpikir sehat. Perlahan Ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik tangan yang mendekapnya tersebut, sebuah tangan yang menggoda dengan satu cincin berbatu rubi bentuk segi lima di jari telunjuk kiri, dan satu lagi cincin seperti kumpulan helain benang -tetapi jelas sekali itu terbuat dari emas putih- di jari kelingkingnya. Agaknya Sungmin mengenali cincin itu, perlahan Ia melepaskan kedua tangan itu, kemudian berbalik dan matanya kini beradu dengan mata tajam namun hangat milik seorang _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini berperan besar dalam mengisi hari-harinya.

"K... Kyuhyun-ah, kau... kenapa bisa ada disini? Aku kira kau itu setan atau apa" ucap Sungmin seraya memukul pelan bahu bidang Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas lega karena apa yang Ia takutkan ternyata hanya pikiran buruknya saja. "Jadi kau berteriak karena mengira aku ini setan? Astaga _nuna_... aku yang tampan ini...?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tidak terima atas penjelasan Sungmin yang seolah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran tampan yang diagung-agungkan seantero negeri Merupuri. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, tangannya terangkat mengusap tengkuknya, merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kecil kepalanya, layaknya _namja_ dewasa yang mendapati seorang _yeoja_ seusianya yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Beberapa detik Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik itu dalam diam sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa mata Sungmin terlihat sedikit lebih sembab dari pada biasanya, dan ada sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya yang putih mulus. "Kau habis menangis? Pasti bukan karena kejadian sebentar ini bukan? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya secara bertubi-tubi, kedua tangannya masing-masing mencengkram pelan sisi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk dalam, tiba-tiba saja sepasang sepatunya tampak lebih menarik dari pada Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam lama, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menampakan tanda-tanda Ia akan melepas cengkramannya ataupun menyerah menunggu penjelasan Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kecemasan itu –yang membuatnya merasa sangat tersentuh-. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada _namja _dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun sesekali tampak mengangguk, mendorong Sungmin yang terkadang berhenti dan tampak siap menangis kembali, untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai.

Sungmin akhirnya terisak saat Ia terdiam setelah kata terakhir dari seluruh kejadian yang Ia ceritakan. Sembari mengusap air matanya yang semakin lama semakin deras mengalir, Sungmin melirik sedikit untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap ceritanya. Sungmin tertegun, Ia dengan jelas dapat menatap raut penuh emosi itu. Kyuhyun tampak mengepalkan kuat-kuat buku-buku jarinya, sehingga kini terlihat jelas, kedua telapak tangan _namja _itu memucat seiring darah ditangannya hanya berkumpul disekitar area yang terbenam jari-jarinya.

"Hng... Kyu... kau, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ujar Sungmin akhirnya saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun kini bergetar hebat. Tampaknya _namja_ itu berusaha keras menahan luapan emosi dirinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng kaku, tidak membalas tatapan cemas Sungmin yang malah makin membuat _yeoja_ itu panik, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Kyu! kau... kau jangan marah, ayo kita pulang!" ujar Sungmin lagi, kedua tangannya menggenggam kepalan tangan kanan Kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Kyuhyun tampak tersentak, _namja_ yang aslinya berumur 7 tahun itu, kini balas menatap mata Sungmin. Ia masih berdiri diam dan rahangnya terlihat begitu kaku, kentara masih menahan emosi walaupun sudah sedikit berkurang karena tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

"Percayalah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik... dan itu karena kau datang mencariku. Jangan marah lagi Kyu" Sungmin mempererat genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun sebelum memberikan _namja_ itu senyum kecil yang menandakan perasaanya kini sudah membaik. Kyuhyun menatap wajah yang tersenyum itu lama, Ia diam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan, tepat seperti seorang bocah kecil yang sangat protektif terhadap orang-orang yang disayangi dan berharga untuknya. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, Ia melapaskan sebelah tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi terkepal, dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke wajah _namja_ itu, mengelusnya singkat, "_Gomawo _Kyu, kau sampai segitu cemasnya dengan keadaanku. _Cheonmal gomawo_" ujarnya lembut yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan seraya menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Sungmin diwajahnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sungmin, berjalan bersisian dengan Kyuhyun sembari masih menggenggam tangan _namja _itu. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin kemudian mengangguk singkat, "Aku lapar" ujarnya yang seketika mengundang tawa dari bibir Sungmin. "_Ne~ arrayo!_ Aku akan memasakan apapun yang kau suka" balas Sungmin, tangannya terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Keduanya terus berjalan menuju pintu gedung tersebut dengan sesekali tertawa renyah dari guyonan masing-masing, bahkan terkadang Sungmin sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena geli tidak tahan dengan cerita Kyuhyun mengenai kekonyolan dan tingkah laku jahil yang diperbuat _hyung_nya, Heechul di Merupuri.

"EEEH? Pintunya! _Andwe..._" tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak mungkin terjadi. "Kenapa _nuna_?" tanyanya Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan pintu besar dihadapannya yang kini tengah digedor-gedor Sungmin dengan keras. "Pintunya terkunci Kyu! tidak ada jalan keluar lain kecuali pintu ini" jelas Sungmin dengan suara yang kentara panik. Kyuhyun menaikan kedua alisnya, Ia masih memperhatikan Sungmin menggedor pintu saat _yeoja_ itu berbalik dan mendelik ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang seketika paham dengan maksud Sungmin, kini ikut menggedor pintu itu juga walaupun rasanya sia-sia.

Hawa dingin perlahan mulai menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk bersender pada pintu depan, menandakan malam segera menjelang. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, _"Kalau tetap disini, nanti Kyuhyun akan kedinginan" _bisiknya dalam hati. Ia beranjak berdiri sesaat setelah mendapat ide baru yang datang tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berdiri, hanya menatap bingung, "_Wae?_" tanyanya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya, "Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan! Disana ada tempat tidur, bantal, dan juga selimut. Kita bisa tidur disana dan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali saat pintu dibuka, sebelum murid lain datang" jelasnya yang perlahan diikuti anggukan kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya cukup erat, "_Semoga bisa sedikit menghangatkannya" _batin Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan Sungmin yang sedikit beku.

Beruntung ruang kesehatan ternyata tidak terkunci, sehingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat langsung masuk dan mendapati sebuah tempat tidur kosong disudut dekat dinding. "Err... aku tidak tahu kalau hanya ada satu bantal dan satu selimut" bisik Sungmin pelan tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga tubuh _yeoja _itu otomatis mengikuti langkahnya, "Nah, kau istirahatlah _nuna_, biar aku berjaga kalau-kalau ada yang sadar kita terkurung disini" ucapnya sembari mendudukkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur. "Jangan gila Kyu! kau bisa sakit kalau tidak istirahat tidur!" protes Sungmin keras, ganti menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan seketika mendorong tubuh _namja _itu hingga tertidur di atas kasur.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur berdua saja!" tanggap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih terjulur memegangi bahunya agar Ia tidak bangun dari tempat tidur, sontak tubuh Sungmin terjatuh ke depan, menimpa Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu mengalungkan tangannya ditubuh Sungmin, dan mendekap _yeoja _itu erat sembari munutup kedua matanya. "YA! CHO KYUHYUN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sungmin berusaha melapaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun yang seolah menjadikan dirinya guling _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun diam tidak bergeming, rupanya tubuh dewasanya itu memberikan tenaga fisik yang lebih dari pada yang biasanya Ia miliki. Sungmin masih berusaha lepas selama beberapa detik ke depan sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Ia menghela nafas berat sembari sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Jujur saja, tubuh dewasa Kyuhyun itu membuat keadaan semakin lebih buruk untuknya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir sehat dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa _namja_ itu masih bocah dan jarak umur mereka adalah 10 tahun.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit tanpa melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Sungmin, memperbaiki posisi mereka sehingga terasa lebih nyaman, "_Nuna_, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian. "Apanya?" tanya Sungmin balik setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam. "Tentang masalah Siwon _hyung_" jelas Kyuhyun pelan, sementara Sungmin kini bisa mendengar detak jantung yang sama sekali berbeda dari detak jantungnya sendiri. "Jantungmu kenapa berdegup kencang begitu Kyu?" ujar Sungmin akhirnya, bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, malainkan malah kembali balik bertanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang terdiam cukup lama, "Karena ada kau didekatku" jawabnya yang seketika membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang kaku. _"Apa katanya tadi? Karena ada aku?_" batin Sungmin terperangah. "_Nuna_... jantungmu kenapa berdegup kencang begitu?" pertanyaan balasan dari Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin mencelos, jika saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Sungmin, _namja _itu pasti akan bertanya kenapa wajahnya memerah, karena Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan pans menjalar ke seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Aku... itu... itu karena mendengar jawabanmu yang mengada-ada Kyu!" jawab Sungmin beralasan. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, takut Kyuhyun juga menyadarinya. "Bukan karena ada aku?" lagi, pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku, lidahnya kelu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, _namja_ dewasa yang aslinya berumur 7 tahun itu hanya diam dan menikmati sensasi menyenangkan dari tubuh Sungmin yang ada dalam dekapannya, sembari menunggu apapun pembelaan _yeoja_ tersebut atas pertanyaanya yang Ia tahu membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman. "Bukan... tentu saja bukan!" jawab Sungmin akhirnya meski tidak berhasil menyembunyikan suaranya yang jelas sekali terdengar panik dan sedikit bergetar. "Hmm... baiklah, kau tidak perlu sepanik itu _nuna_" tanggap Kyuhyun datar meski kecewa dengan jawaban yang didengarnya. "Aku tidak panik" balas Sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan "Hmm" singkat.

Malam kini sudah benar-benar menyelimuti Seoul. Gedung sekolah tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada itupun sudah benar-benar ditelan kegelapan. Sungmin lupa menghidupkan lampu saat mereka masuk tadi, maka kini hanya seberkas cahaya dari lampu lapangan lah yang menjadi sumber penerangan mereka. "Kyu... aku harus menghidupkan lampunya dulu" ujar Sungmin selepas lama mereka hanya saling diam. "Biarkan saja, aku lebih suka gelap" tanggap Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan tubuh Sungmin yang bergerak sedikit, hendak lepas dari pelukannya yang masih sama eratnya dengan tadi.

Mereka kembali terdiam, suara jangkrik diluar jendela jadi terdengar lebih nyaring dari pada yang seharusnya. "Jadi, bagaiman perasaanmu yang sebenarnya setelah kejadian Siwon _hyung _tadi siang?" Kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang memecah kesunyian mereka. Ia kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya yang tadi belum sempat dijawab Sungmin. "Yah, aku syok... aku kira Ia menyukaiku. hanya itu saja" jawab Sungmin singkat, ntah kenapa mulai nyaman berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun karena udara malam yang dingin tidak terlalu terasa membekukan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun untuk memakai selimut yang terletak dikakinya, tapi tampaknya setelah beberapa usaha untuk melepaskan diri tadi, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyanggupinya kali ini, sekalipun Sungmin berjanji bahwa _namja _itu boleh memeluknya lagi setelah mereka berada dalam selimut yang hangat.

"Kau tdak patah hati?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga matanya beradu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi memandang wajahnya dari atas kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu Kyu" jawab Sungmin lebih singkat dari sebelumnya, dan jawaban kali ini sebenarnya mengagetkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Ia tidak tahu apakah Ia patah hati atau tidak? Tentu Ia patah hati! Ia melihat _namja_ yang disukainya berciuman dengan _yeoja_ lain! _"Tapi... apa iya aku patah hati?" _hati kecil Sungmin mengulang pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau aneh _nuna_... jika patah hati, tentu dirimu akan sadar dengan pasti! Tapi, kenapa jawabanmu tidak tahu?" Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, melainkan terdiam, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang perasaanya.

"Aku lapar" ucapan pelan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali melihat ke arahnya, setelah tadi sempat mengalihkan pandangan. Sungmin terkekeh kecil, "Benar juga, kau pasti belum makan dari pagi 'kan?" ujarnya. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah,_ Majja!_ Astaga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku dari tadi? bukankah kau bisa menggunakan sihir Kyu? kau bisa mengeluarkan kita dari sini dengan sihir 'kan?" mata Sungmin membulat dengan solusi masalah mereka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam otaknya tersebut. "Aku belum bisa menggunakan sihir berpindah tempat _nuna! _Ingat kalau umurku baru 7 tahun?" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat semangat Sungmin kembali merosot. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya mulai perih, menandakan penyakit _magh_nya akan segera kambuh kalau tidak segera diberi asupan makanan.

"Kau memang tidak bisa pangeran Kyu, tapi aku bisa" sebuah suara lain memenuhi ruang kesehatan yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua tersebut. Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget mendengar suara Leeteuk itu, segera melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada Sungmin dan bangkit duduk. Ia baru saja teringat kalau tadi sebelum pergi, Ia sempat mengambil cermin segi lima milik Sungmin dan menjejalkannya ke sakunya. bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa lupa? "_Hyung! _Aku butuh bantuanmu" tanggap Kyuhyun pada suara tersebut seraya mengarahkan cermin ke depan wajahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih sedikit terguncang dengan kehadiran suara Leeteuk yang seperti biasa, datang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang, kini juga telah duduk dan memposisikan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

Cermin segi lima milik Sungmin memancarkan cahaya terang sesaat sebelum sebuah bayangan keluar dari dalamnya, dan kini tampaklah Leeteuk dengan pakaian kerajaan Merupuri –yang terlihat sedikit lebih mewah dari pada biasanya- berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun agak lama, kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin sesaat dan kembali lagi ke Kyuhyun. "Sedari tadi aku bertanya-tanya kapan sebaiknya aku muncul sehingga pangeran tidak merasa terganggu" ucapan Leeteuk seketika mendapat pelototan dari Sungmin, "Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Sungmin mendelik protes, yang diacuhkan saja oleh Leeteuk karena _namja _itu kini hanya menatap pada Kyuhyun.

"_Waegeure hyung? _Apa persoalan tadi siang?" tanya Kyuhyun juga tidak mengacuhkan protes Sungmin yang sepertinya akan berlanjut. Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya dipakai dokter jaga ruang kesehatan, wajahnya tampak cukup lelah. "Bukan pangeran, tapi ada yang lebih penting... Kangin memberi kisikan kalau para menteri sudah tahu dimana pangeran Heechul saat ini berada, dan mungkin..." ucapan Leeteuk terputus. Sebuah cahaya kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut, cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah cincin di jari telunjuk kanan Leeteuk. _"Pangeran Heechul sudah dibawa kembali ke kerajaan dan sekarang sedang menghadapi raja, menunggu hukuman untuk berbagai pelanggaran yang dilakukannya" _suara seseorang yang tidak dikenal Sungmin, terdengar cukup keras dari cincin di tangan Leeteuk yang Ia angkat sedikit ke udara agar terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Pesan itu singkat, tapi sepertinya sangat penting untuk Kyuhyun maupun Leeteuk.

"Nah, itu menjelaskan semuanya. Pangeran Kyu, kita harus kembali ke Merupuri sekarang!" Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya, Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima cermin segi lima milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir lama, Ia menatap Sungmin, "Sebelum pergi, kita harus mengambalikan Sungmin_ nuna _ke rumahnya dulu _hyung_" ujarnya memutuskan. Sungmin hanya diam dan bergantian menatap antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. "Tentu saja pangeran, tapi setelah anda masuk ke cermin dulu. Tenang saja, aku akan langsung menyihir Sungmin-ssi kembali ke rumahnya sebelum aku menyusulmu" Leeteuk berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas, menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sesaat tadi berwajah tidak yakin. Sedetik berlalu, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, "_Geure_..." ucapnya.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dari duduknya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin. Lama Ia hanya diam sampai akhirnya Ia menggapai tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat tapi hanya sesaat, "Aku pergi dulu _nuna_, aku akan kembali lagi" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "_Ne~ _tentu saja" tanggapnya balas tersenyum. Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan pipi sebelah kanannya pada Sungmin yang juga telah berdiri, bersiap menerima 'ciuman sang gadis'. Sungmin mendekat dan mencium Kyuhyun cepat. Cahaya ketiga memenuhi ruangan sesaat sebelum kemudian menghilang dan tampaklah Kyuhyun kecil dalam pakaiannya tadi tapi dalam versi kecil yang pas dengan tubuhnya, kekuatan dari cincin peri penjahit yang melingkar di jari kelingkingnya.

Kyuhyun kecil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Leeteuk, "Baiklah _hyung_, aku masuk sekarang... Jangan lupa mengembalikan Sungmin _nuna _ke rumahnya!" ujarnya sebelum menyentuhkan jari kirinya dan kemudian menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Sungmin menatap cerminnya sedikit tidak rela, Kyuhyun sudah kembali lagi meninggalkannya. Ia menatap Leeteuk yang tampak berpuas diri, _namja _itu balas menatap sembari kemudian menjetikkan jarinya dengan ringan di udara. Sesaat Sungmin merasa dirinya dicemplungkan ke dalam sebuah kolom berisi air es yang sangat dingin, kemudian saat berikutnya Ia mengerjapkan mata, Sungmin menyadari Ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Sungmin seraya mengulurkan cermin miliknya, "Jangan berharap lebih bahwa pangeran Kyuhyun akan kembali lagi kesini setelah kejadian diruangan kesehatan itu" ucapan Leeteuk membuat Sungmin tersentak, tangan _yeoja _itu menggantung di udara dengan cermin segi lima berada ditelapak tangannya. Mata Sungmin bergerak liar memerhatikan kedua bola mata Leeteuk dan ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca, "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, suaranya tercekat. "Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran Sungmin-ssi! Bukan hanya pangeran Daimonia, tapi pangeran Merupuri. Di tempat itu ada 13 kerajaan yang berkuasa dan saling hidup berdampingan, tetapi hanya ada satu diantara 13 yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi, yaitu menjabat sebagai kerajaan utama, sedangkan yang lainnya mengambil tempat dalam susunan menteri ataupun dewan kerajaan. Seperti yang kau ketahui, dahulunya kerajaan utama di pegang oleh Aster, bukan Daimonia. Tetapi, karena buyutmu mengkhianati perjanjian pernikahan, dua kerajaan terbesar yang berkuasa saat itu, saling menyalahkan dan terjadi ketidakseimbangan di Merupuri. Karena inilah, tampuk kerajaan dialihkan pada kerajaan ketiga yang paling disegani, yaitu Daimonia. Nah, menurutmu apakah seluruh negeri akan menanggapi dengan baik hubungan kau dan pangeran Kyuhyun? Hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restu dari siapapun! Lebih bagus mengakhirinya sebelum dimulai. Aku sudah cukup melihat, sejauh apa perasaan pangeran Kyuhyun yang murni telah jatuh padamu, ini menurutku bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilanjutkan, dan karena sekarang pangeran Heechul telah kembali dan sedang berhadapan dengan raja, aku yakin kutukan pangeran Kyuhyun akan bisa dihilangkan sehingga tidak membutuhkan 'ciuman sang gadis' lagi. Aku harap kau paham akan hal ini Sungmin-ssi, dan tentu saja kau harus mencoba kembali untuk menjalani kehidupanmu yang biasa tanpa harus memikirkannya lagi, ataupun mulai membuka hatimu untuk menerima perasaan pangeran Kyuhyun. Nah, sampai disini saja, aku tidak mau pangeran Kyuhyun curiga jika aku menyusulnya terlalu lama. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu Sungmin-ssi! Aku akan mengirimkan hadiah dari kerajaan atas jasamu tersebut. Semoga harimu baik!" Leeteuk mengakhiri ucapannya tanpa Sungmin duga. _Namja _itu menghilang masuk ke dalam cermin segi limanya begitu saja, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa katanya? Semoga hariku baik?" pelan Sungmin terkekeh, tapi bukan kekehan geli, melainkan terdengar begitu getir. Otak _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong, keheningan malam seolah menamparnya dan mencaci-makinya karena kebodohannya yang melepas Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Jika sesaat lalu memang saat terakhirnya bertemu Kyuhyun, seharusnya tidak seperti tadi Ia melepasnya, seharusnya ada sedikit pelukan hangat yang diberikannya pada _namja_ kecil itu, bukan... bukan sedikit, tapi pelukan penuh yang hangat. Bukankah _namja_ itu sudah begitu baik untuk menyusulnya ke sekolah dan menenangkannya saat Ia terguncang dengan adegan ciuman Siwon?

Air mata Sungmin menetes, padahal sembab dimatanya yang tadi siang saja belum hilang, dan kini Ia sudah harus menangis lagi. Sungmin sesegukan, Ia menangis keras, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Beberapa lama Ia berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, terduduk di lantai dengan tangan mendekap erat cermin segi limanya dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Sungmin mengarahkan cermin segi limanya ke depan wajahnya, lama Ia hanya memperhatikan cermin itu. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terliht sangat kacau, dengan kedua mata yang sembab, dan hidung yang sedikit memerah dibagian ujung depannya yang mancung. Tiba-tiba saja kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana jika Ia suatu saat lupa dengan wajah imut _namja _itu? juga dengan wajah tampannya saat berubah menjadi Kyuhyun dewasa? Sungmin menghela nafas berat, "Apa ya nama panjangnya?" bisik Sungmin pelan. Ia menekan cermin dengan tangan kirinya, mencoba mengingat nama Kyuhyun, _"A Daimonia Eucalystia Kyuhyun_" seiring kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin, tiba-tiba cahaya yang amat terang menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin, membuat _yeoja _itu berteriak kencang.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya seolah dihimpit oleh besi baja yang amat berat dari berbagai arah, tapi rupanya tubuhnya masih berwujud sama karena Sungmin masih bisa merasakan jari-jarinya sendiri. Hanya sesaat Ia merasakan hal ini, karena sesaat berikutnya Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas pada lanjai marmer yang keras. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya yang tadi Ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. _Yeoja _itu melongo hebat mendapati bahwa Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di apertemennya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati jendela besar dengan pilar kokoh dan tanpa kaca yang ada tepat disampingnya, Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan seketika menjadi lebih terkejut dari pada sebelumnya, "Ini... Merupuri?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

* * *

...

* * *

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

Kyaaa... maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update yang semakin menjadi-jadi *bows* soalnya saya sedang ada sedikit masalah *sobs*

tapi, sekarang saya bayar dengan update-an ini yang terdiri dari 5,884 words. bagaimana? apa chingedeul semua sudah cukup puas? (hmm... semoga).

nah, ini sedikit balasan review dari saya (maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan pen-name):

**1. R :** **Aku suka bagian taman bermain itu XD**

RR : Kyaa... untunglah kalau suka :) gomawo udah di review ya~

**2 R : Kyu thu kalau besar mempunyai kkuatan sperti ap ?**

RR : Kekuatan Kyu itu kalau besar tetp sama dengan kekuatan aslinya, tapi bedanya, dalam tubuh besar dia gak bisa ngendaliin kekuatan tersebut, jadi kalau dia berusaha melakukan sihir, nanti hasilnya akan parah karna kekuatannya meluap-luap.

**3. R : jadi sbenernya kyu itu udah dewasa kan? cuman gegara dikutuk sama heenim dia dewasanya cuma pas gelap aja..**

RR : bukan chingu ^^ Kyu itu aslinya anak kecil umur 7 tahun, tapi karena dikutuk Heenim, tubuhnya bisa berubah jadi wujud dewasa... tapi dalemnya tetep aja anak kecil.

**4. R : kenapa ga dibuat lebih unik gitu thor? Misal, di kerajaannya itu orangnya dirubah jadi kelinci**

RR : hahaha.. ntar ceritanya jadi konyol dan gak manis lagi dong? XD

**5. R : Wonnie suka sm Ming kah?**

RR : nah, aku rasa udah dapat jawabannya kan? kk

**6. R : untk chapte sprti mrip epep lunatic "honey Prince FrogKyumin Version". apa iya? mngkinkh epe ini terinsprsi dr itu tpt?**

RR : aku belum pernah baca FF itu :)

**7. R : min mau tanya, klo kyu sma min itu kisah'a bakal sma kaya yunjae nga? atw beda, kn sungmin keturunan dri slah stu kerajaan yg brhianat?**

RR : kisahnya bakal beda^^ soalnya, kalau kisah yunjae itu... si jae adalah putri dari kerajaan Ratreia yang kabur ke dunia manusia karena jatuh cinta sama manusia biasa bernama yunho. sedangkan sungmin itu adalah keturunan jauh dari yunjae yang udah meninggal, jadi otomatis juga berasal dari Ratreia yang juga disebut kerajaan yg berkhianat :)

**8. R : Kok kyu kcil bsa peluk min sih?**

RR : yang dipelukkan pinggangnya umin^^ dengan tingginya yang sepinggang umin, dia cuma bisa meluk bagian itu.

**9. R : Kyu 7thn digendong depan pasti berat ya.**

RR : hahaha... lumayan kayaknya XD #plaakk

**10. R : Sy tunggu jae sampai nongol(?) lg di sini.**

RR : wah wah. saya belum yakin untuk bisa membuat fic yunjae... hehe

**11. R : Yang saya suka dari fict ini tuh penulisannya yang rapi jadi enak buat dibaca. Ide serta alur cerita juga bagus, pas dan tidak berlebihan. Maka dari itu, saya amat menunggu kelanjutan fict ini.**

RR : *blushing* _cheonmal gomawo _atas pujiannya _chinguya_ *bows* #speechless

**12. R : kalau endingnya nant Kyumin bkal jadian giman cranya? Ap kitab sihir pembalik nant akan d musnahkan? Atau Kyu sendri yg nolak?**

RR : nah... nah... beberapa dari pertanyaan yang ini akan terjawab dalam chapter berikut dan sisanya akan terjawab dalam chapter berikutnya lagi :')

**13. R : kyu nanti bakal ngikut sekolah kaya min ga?**

RR : tunggu chapter berikut dan kamu bakal tau jawabannya B)

**14. R : kira2 kyunya nanti bakal ukuran badan kecil or besar chingu?**

RR : hehe... gimana ya... #digorok

**15. R : Oh ya ada wpnya g ya ,aku mau donk alamat wpnya**

RR : ada kok chingu~ dan ada beberapa ff yang gak saya publish disini^^ ini alamatnya: hyukiyeobo . wordpress . com

**16. R : hai thor saya reader baru disini, hehehe salam kenal ya :)**

RR : _Ne~ bangawayo _:D

**17. R : yah 2003 ya ? :( di toko buku di daerah aku mungkin enggak ada lagi tuh Komik, soalnya enggak update apalagi ada koleksi tuh toko buku *CurCol* *MaklumTinggalDiDaerah***

RR : kalau gitu ikutin terus aja ff ini XD hehe... seenggaknya udah bisa kebayang komiknya kaya apa :)

**18. R : itu toh alesannya Heechul kabur, ceritain juga dong thor sidenya heechul pas lagi kabur, mungkin dia pas lagi kabur ketemu ma jodohnya XD *SaranLohSaran XD**

RR : bakal diceritain kok :D tapi belum tahu bakal di chapter berapa. hehe

**19. R : melting sendiri bayangin kyu pake baju kerajaan merupuri**

RR : haha XD kita sama chingu!

**20. R : Iya, spasinya tuh kurang dienter. Jadi agak pusing bacanya ToT**

RR : saya baru tahu nih, disudut (kalau gak salah dibawah kolom summary) ada pilihan untuk merenggangkan spasi saat ngebaca... kamu bisa klik itu, saya udah coba :)

**21. R : Author pencinta Harry Potter? Aaahh nado**

RR : IYA IYA! saya Potterhead XD #hebohtibatiba

* * *

**_last but no least... _****_Thank you so much to all of you who have been willing to give a review as a reward for my efforts stringing words to create a fic that can satisfy all of you... *bows* :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Mysteri

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya.

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 © Queeney**

Sungmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang kali hingga Ia kini merasa sedikit pusing. Walau begitu, tetap saja Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan ide apapun atas jawaban yang tengah dicari dalam laci-laci memori otaknya tentang bagaimana Ia bisa berada di Merupuri.

Bangunan klasik itu benar-benar membuatnya tersihir selama semenit penuh akan satu kata 'cantik'. Sejauh yang dapat Sungmin lihat, seluruh dinding bangunan tersebut dipenuhi ukiran halus serta beberapa batu pualam pada setiap sisi. Pilar-pilar kokoh yang menyangga bangunan tua tersebut serta patung prajurit yang menggunakan baju besi pada setiap sisi pilar, semakin menambah suasana istana besar yang memang terkesan sangat megah. Kentara sekali tempat itu pastilah istana utama negeri Merupuri.

'Tapi... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke tempat ini?' lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama Sungmin ajukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan kembali mendekati bingkai jendela besar tanpa kaca yang berada dihadapannya. Sungmin menelusuri seluruh penjuru negeri Merupuri yang terpapar indah, sejauh matanya mampu menangkap pemendangan menakjubkan tersebut. Sungmin bisa melihat rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi, aliran sungai yang berakhir pada laut biru yang terbentang luas, hutan yang dipenuhi pepohanan tinggi, dan Ia juga bisa melihat sawah hijau yang terlihat begitu asri.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan oleh Sungmin bahwa Merupuri akan membuatnya se-terpesona itu, bahkan tidak dengan wajah tampan sang pangeran yang beberapa kurun waktu lalu berada di rumahnya. Merupuri adalah negeri sihir, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau akan mengharapkan bahwa tempat itu akan semenakjubkan ini? segera saja Sungmin teringat novel Harry Potter yang sangat disukainya, 'benar juga, disana negeri sihir juga terlihat menakjubkan' ujarnya dalam hati sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Aneh, bukankah aku meninggalkan rumah saat malam hari? Tapi... kenapa tempat ini begitu terang? Seperti bumi di sore hari yang cerah" kerutan timbul di kening Sungmin saat _yeoja _itu berusaha mengerti kedaan seperti apa yang tengah terjadi dihidupnya itu.

"Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera mencari Kyuhyun, Ia pasti berada di tempat ini! aku bisa menanyakan itu padanya nanti" Sungmin berujar keras sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, menumbuhkan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memasukan cermin segi limanya ke dalam saku roknya kemudian berjalan menelusuri koridor istana. Kendati pun Ia merasa telapak kakinya mulai beku karena lantai marmer yang dingin dan Ia tentu saja sedang dalam kondisi tidak memakai alas kaki apapun, Sungmin tetap memantapkan langkahnya.

Beberapa menit dalam kesunyian yang kini terasa sedikit mencekam, Sungmin mulai ragu pada gagasannya sendiri. Istana itu terasa begitu hening dan kosong, sedikit aneh untuk sebuah istana yang berperan besar dalam kelangsungan hidup seluruh negeri. Meski ada rasa takut dalam diri _yeoja _berambut pirang platina itu, Ia tetap berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan harapan agar bisa segera bertemu Kyuhyun.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Sosok itu menjadi pusat perhatian saat Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan tatapan yang kharismatik serta dagu yang sedikit terangkat ke atas bak bangsawan. Tapi tunggu, dia memang bangsawan eh? Dia adalah pangeran kerajaan Merupuri yang terkenal cerdas, menarik, sekaligus dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh jika orang-orang memalingkan wajah untuk melihat ke arah sosok tersebut saat Ia berjalan melewati mereka dengan jubah sutranya yang melambai terkena angin, dan sosok itu biasanya tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya meskipun –untuk kesopanan- terkadang Ia menganggukan kepalanya singkat saat ada yang menyerukan atau memanggil namanya.

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, sosok itu tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasanya. Bukan karena tubuh tegapnya –yang walaupun sudah beberapa kali dikendalikannya- melainkan karena suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit gundah.

Sosok itu menghentikan langkah lebarnya, memalingkan wajahnya yang tanpa cela untuk mengemati langit dikejauhan yang sudah mulai berwarna oranye. Hatinya seolah berkata bahwa Ia menuju tempat yang salah.

Tapi seingatnya Ia berjalan ke arah yang benar, menuju kastil barat kerajaan Merupuri, tempat dimana pesta ulangtahun putra mahkota yang ke-21 akan dilangsungkan.

"Pangeran, ada apa? Kenapa anda berhenti dan menatap langit? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" seorang pengawal bertanya pada sosok itu sembari sesekali ikut mengarahkan kepalanya ke langit, dan jadi semakin bingung apa yang membuat pangeran yang berdiri di depannya itu resah.

"Menurut tabib Istana, malam ini tidak akan hujan. benar?" balas sosok tampan itu, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap pengawal disampingnya yang tadi bertanya. Pengawal itu mengangguk singkat, "Iya pangeran Kyuhyun, karena itulah upacara hari tidak jadi dibatalkan."

Sosok itu, Kyuhyun, kembali menatap langit selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan berjalan menelusuri koridor. Sebenarnya sesuatu di dalam hatinya masih terasa tidak tenang. 'Kalau bukan karena cuaca, lalu apa yang membuat perasaanku berat seperti ini?' gumam Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

"_APPO!_" Sungmin mengumpat keras saat mendapati sesuatu yang tajam menyayat kaki telanjangnya sesaat lalu. _Yeoja _itu bersandar pada dinding terdekat kemudian mengangkat kaki kirinya perlahan. Sungmin meringis melihat bekas sayatan yang cukup dalam pada telapak kakinya yang telah mengucurkan banyak darah. Ia celingukan panik mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk membabat lukanya tersebut. Tapi tidak ada apapun selain pecahan cermin di lantai marmer yang tadi injaknya.

"AH... kenapa aku jadi sial begini?" kembali Sungmin mengumpat keras sembari sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegangi kakinya, terangkat mengacak rambut pirang platinanya. Sungmin berpikir sejanak, mencari akal untuk mengehentikan darah yang masih mengalir dari telapak kakinya.

"Kalau begini tidak ada jalan lain" desahnya kemudian dengan perlahan melepaskan pegangan pada kaki kirinya dan beralih memegang t-shirtnya. Sungmin berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah ke arah pecahan kaca, memungutnya kemudian mengarahkan pecahan kaca tersebut ke t-shirt yang dipakainya.

Dengan sekali tebasan, t-shirt yang digunakan Sungmin kini sudah robek diujungnya. Ia meletakan kembali pecahan kaca tersebut ke lantai marmer tapi dengan menyandarkannya ke dinding berpelitur, takut ada orang yang melewati jalan tersebut dan bernasib sama dengan dirinya nantinya.

Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya kembali ke t-shirt nya dan kemudian memperbesar robekan t-shirt nya hingga terlepas. _Yeoja _itu kembali mengangkat kaki kirinya, membabat luka tersebut dengan robekan t-shirtnya dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Nah, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti _camp _pramuka tahun lalu" Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat hasil pertolongan pertamanya terhadap kakinya sendiri.

Sungmin memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan seksama. Sekarang Ia berada di persimpangan lorong. Kening _yeoja _itu mengerut seketika, berpikir keras jalan mana yang harus diambilnya karena disana terdapat dua lorong yang berlawanan arah. Jika Ia salah memilih, bisa jadi kesempatannya bertemu Kyuhyun akan semakin sulit sedangkan perutnya sudah semakin terasa perih, menjerit minta diisi.

"_Assa_! Sepertinya kanan adalah jalan yang benar" beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin berseru keras sembari kedua tangannya meninju udara seolah mendapatkan ilham ntah dari mana. Sungmin berjalan dengan sedikit terseyok, luka pada kaki kirinya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan membuat pemilik mata emerald itu meringis setiap kali Ia melangkah.

Sementara Ia menelusuri lorong panjang nan gelap itu, pikiran Sungmin tiba-tiba saja melayang pada penjalasan Leeteuk dahulu saat mereka masih berada di apartemennya, _"Benar! walaupun kau keturunan kerajaan Ratreia, yang dulu memiliki tahta di atas kerajaan Daimonia, tetapi sekarang sudah berbeda Sungmin-ssi! Karena pengkhianatan leluhurmu, Jaejoong yang kabur menikah dengan Yunho, kerajaan kalian sudah bukan kerajaan tertinggi lagi. Jadi, kau harus menghormati Pangeran Kyuhyun"_. Sungmin tidak dapat menahan helaan berat nafasnya yang sedikit terengah ketika kilasan kenangan itu melintas dibenaknya.

'Pengkhianat ya... tapi aku berada di tempat ini sekarang, itu artinya... apa aku juga memiliki kekuatan sihir ya?' sesaat _yeoja _itu terpekur atas pikirannya yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk. Jika analisanya benar, berarti semua hal yang tengah terjadi saat ini menjadi sedikit masuk akal.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin mantra masuk ke Merupuri adalah nama panjang Kyuhyun? Tidak masuk akal" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, merasakan otaknya kembali buntu.

Sungmin terus melangkah tanpa mengindahkan suasana lorong yang sunyi dan sedikit menakutkan tersebut. Ia masih terbenam dalam berbagai hipotesa otaknya tentang keberadaannya di Merupuri saat tiba-tiba cahaya di ujung lorong membutakan matanya selama sedetik.

"Eh?" lenguhnya perlahan sambil mempercepat langkahnya yang terseyok dan kemudian terpana melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam lorong maupun bangunan kerajaan. Tidak ada lagi pilar kokoh, dinding berpelitur, ataupun langit-langit tinggi yang tampak megah. Semua tergantikan oleh langit yang kini telah berwarna orange kemerahan, serta pepohanan rimbun dan jalan setapak, membuat Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, terpesona.

"Astaga, sepertinya aku salah jalan" tiba-tiba Sungmin menepuk kepalanya agak keras, merutuki kebodohan serta semua kesialan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa memukul keras kepalamu seperti itu? memangnya akan mengantarmu ke jalan pulang?" Suara berat seseorang yang terdengar sedikit mencemooh membuat Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan liar.

Pandangan itu akhirnya jatuh pada sosok tampan dengan penampilan ala bangsawan yang bersandar santai pada sebuah pohon ek yang tinggi menjulang. "En... _nuguya?_" tanya Sungmin dengan suara amat pelan dan pandangan gugup.

Dilihat dari penampilannya dan dimana Ia berada saat ini, tentu Sungmin sudah bisa sedikit menebak kira-kira siapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya tersebut. Tapi, Ia tidak mau berprasangka lebih jauh karena semua prasangkanya sejauh ini tidak mengantarkannya pada nasib baik.

_Namja _tampan dengan rambut berwarna _mint-blue _tersebut perlahan meniggalkan pohon tempatnya bersandar, berjalan dengan santai ke arah Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya berada di dalam saku celana –membuat jubah sutranya yang menjuntai hingga mataki dan sangat elegan, terbuka sedikit kebelakang- sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menjuntai ringan di sisi tubuhnya.

"_Well_... kau tahu, kau bisa mendapatkan masalah besar jika pengawal menemukanmu di lingkungan kerajaan seperti ini dan dengan dandanan yang... ern, mengasankan ini... Ratreia" _namja _itu berucap dengan ekspresi yang sulit Sungmin tebak. Tapi satu hal yang baru saja disadarinya membuat _yeoja _itu tersentak kaget dan tak mampu berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa aku bisa tahu kau dari Ratreia? Hmm... pertanyaan bagus. Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, keturunan Ratreia selalu berambut pirang platina dan bermata emerald" jawaban yang keluar dari bibir _namja _dihadapannya itu tanpa di minta Sungmin, membuatnya cemas seketika.

Berbagai pikiran mengerikan segera memenuhi otak Sungmin. Wajah pucatnya rupanya tidak bisa disembunyikan, karena _namja _yang kini telah mencapai tempat yang tepat berada di hadapan Sungmin tersebut perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memelintir pelan sejumput rambut platina Sungmin yang terurai melewati bahunya.

"Tapi, orang lain bisa saja memiliki rambut dan mata seperti mereka juga eoh? Kenapa kau jadi pucat begitu?" _namja _dihadapan Sungmin itu terkekeh mencemooh tapi masih dengan wajahnya yang datar. Sungmin membelalakan matanya seketika, sadar kalau Ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Seketika Ia menjauh dari tangan _namja_ itu, mengambil jarak aman kalau-kalau nanti Ia akan disergap dan dipaksa ikut ke dalam Istana.

"A... Aku..." Sungmin gelegapan tanpa bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan penjelasan yang seperti apa agar dapat terbebas dari sana.

"Ern. Karena ini hari besar dan kehadiranku sudah ditunggu oleh orang-orang di kerajaan, aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk kabur dari tempat ini secepat yang kau bisa" _namja _dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak itu, sesaat tersenyum miring. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, memastikan kalau Ia tidak salah mendengar ucapan _namja _berambut _mint-blue _tersebut.

"Jika kau menelusuri jalan setapak ini, kau akan sampai di desa. Cepatlah pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menye..." kalimat _namja _itu terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berbalik memunggunginya dan -secepat yang bisa dilangkahkan kakinya yang terluka- berlari sepanjang jalan setapak tersebut.

Sungmin tidak memberikan kesempatan pada kepalanya untuk menoleh kebelakang dan melihat _namja _itu lagi, Ia tidak mau kemujurannya dibiarkan meninggalkan tempat itu berganti kesialan nantinya.

Sementara itu, sepasang bola mata kelam milik _namja _berambut _mint-blue _tersebut tidak lepas menatap sosok yang berlari kecil menjauhinya tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah mengeras seiring semakin menghilangnya lambaian rambut platina tersebut.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

"Sudah waktunya pangeran Kyuhyun, ayo keluar dan bergabung dengan pangeran Heechul untuk menghadap Raja dan Ratu" teguran pelan dari sisi kanannya, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya yang telah cukup lama berlangsung.

Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berada dalam tubuh dewasanya itu, menatap sejenak salah satu pengawal pribadinya tersebut sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk bergabung dengan kakaknya yang nyentrik, memberikan penghormatan pada ayahanda dan ibundanya sebelum upacara dimulai.

"Ern, aku belum pernah sekalipun mendengar ucapan terimakasih darimu adik kecilku atas tubuh tampan yang kau miliki sekarang" Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya itu berucap dari arah belakang.

Heechul merangkul ringan pundak Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh pelan, geli atas perbuatannya sendiri. Sementara ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar geram dengan tingkah _hyung_ nya yang aneh itu.

"YA! Cepat hilangkan kutukan ini dari tubuhku bodoh!" marah Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Heechul mencubit pipinya gemas. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Heechul yang berada di pundaknya dengan kasar, menahan kekesalan yang meluap pada dirinya. Sedangkan Heechul kembali terkekeh pelan, tidak terusik dengan ekspresi _dongsaeng _kasayangannya yang berubah kelam tersebut.

"Wah wah, aku kan sudah bilang... kalau itu aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya adik kecil, aku sudah lupa mantra apa yang kugunakan padamu waktu itu begitu pun mantra pembaliknya. Haha" ucapan Heechul yang terkesan bertele-tele makin membuat Kyuhyun geram.

Heechul menangkap tatapan maut Kyuhyun, seolah _dongsaeng _nya itu akan segera mengulitinya hidup-hidup jika tidak menghentikan tawanya, maka itulah yang segera dilakukan _namja _nyentrik nan amat cantik itu. Ia mendeham pelan, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang terlihat lebih mewah dari milik Kyuhyun kemudian menatap serius _dongsaeng_ nya yang susah sekali diajak bercanda itu.

"Dasar pria tua bodoh! Bercandamu keterlaluan tahu! Aku bisa terkurung dalam tubuh aneh ini selamanya hanya karena keisenganmu itu!" Kyuhyun membentak keras Heechul, meluapkan rasa frustasinya pada _hyung_ nya yang sekalipun tidak pernah bersikap layaknya orang dewasa itu.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _yang aslinya baru berumur 7 tahun itu tertegun. Tatapan Heechul kali ini berbeda dengan tatapannya sebelumnya bahkan seingat Kyuhyun, Ia tidak pernah melihat _hyung_ nya itu seserius ini sebelumnya.

Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya sesaat ke arah para pengawal yang ada disekitar mereka. Seolah mengerti pengawal-pengawal tersebut perlahan menunduk singkat dan kemudian menjauh beberapa meter dari mereka agar pembicaraan kedua kakak beradik itu tidak terdengar.

"Dengarkan aku Kyu, ini mungkin yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kalinya aku menyampaikan hal ini padamu" Heechul memulai, memusatkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit bingung tetapi mengangguk juga tanda Ia mendengarkan.

"Merupuri tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Kau lahir setelah perdebatan besar para leluhur berhenti dan mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa kerajaan kita, Daimonia ditetapkan menjadi kerajaan tertinggi di Merupuri. Tempat ini sudah begitu tua dan begitu lama menjadi saksi bisu tindakan busuk orang-orang di dalamnya. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengincar tahta raja dengan berusaha membunuhnya sebelum aku menjalankan upacara resmi sebagai putra mahkota yang beberapa jam lagi akan dilangsungkan. Kau mungkin tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang makanan raja yang beracun, hadiah ulang tahun untuk raja yang telah dikutuk sihir hitam, atau hal-hal berbahaya lainnya. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa menutupi hal tersebut dariku, aku mendapat gelar jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Aku sudah menyelidiki beberapa hal dan sudah mengetahui sebagian besar dari apa yang dulu hanya menjadi praduga ku saja. Kau mungkin mengira apa yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya untuk iseng ataupun sebagai bentu pemberontakanku pada upacara penetapan calon istriku ini. Tapi Kyu, aku tidak akan mengutukmu seperti ini jika aku tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukannya. Setelah hari ini, mungkin akan sedikit berat untuk kita bertemu karena hukuman atas perbuatanku padamu masih berlanjut, jadi tolong ingat dengan benar hal yang akan aku katakan ini adik kecil..."

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Area luas di depan podium menara barat kerajaan Merupuri tampak sesak. Ribuan rakyat Merupuri dari berbagai kelangan, berdesakkan memedati area tersebut. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin melewatkan hari bersejarah itu dimana pangeran mahkota sebentar lagi akan merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke-21 sekaligus pengumuman penting siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya untuk upacara pernikahannya tahun depan saat perayaan ulangtahunnya yang ke-22.

"Menurutmu berapa persen keberhasilan yang akan kita dapatkan dari rencana ini Han?" Heechul berujar amat pelan pada sosok tampan nan mungil yang duduk disampingnya, hingga tidak ada orang lain di podium itu yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak lebih dari 55% Heechul-ah" jawab peri penjaga Heechul tersebut, Hankyung, tak kalah pelan. Heechul mengangguk-angguk kecil kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Hankyung yang kini telah melayang tepat sejajar dengan pundaknya. "Lebih besar dari yang aku perkirakan kalau begitu Han" ujar _namja _cantik itu singkat, membuat Hankyung terkekeh pelan.

Sementara percakapan kedua _mate _itu terlihat berlangsung ringan, tampak disisi lain raja, Kyuhyun duduk dengan menatap kosong ke keramaian dihadapannya. Otaknya berkali-kali menampilkan kilasan ucapan Heechul satu jam lalu sebelum mereka memasuki podium tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kyuhyun yang terkenal cerdas bahkan jenius, tidak dapat mengerti sedikitpun maksud ucapan _hyung_ nya itu.

Bunyi terompet yang menggema dari podium tempatnya berada seketika menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan tanpa petunjuknya. _Namja _itu berpaling ke arah kirinya –melewati singasana raja- tepat saat Heechul juga melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum miring sambil mengedip kecil. Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke keramaian yang kini hening, menunggu upacara kedewasaan putra mahkota dimulai.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Sungmin berulang kali menyuarakan protesnya saat terdorong oleh pejalan kaki yang lewat, tetapi selama berulang kali itu pula Ia tidak diacuhkan. _Yeoja _itu menghentakan kakinya kesal saat lagi-lagi Ia terdorong arus manusia yang tampaknya terlalu bersemangat menuju suatu tempat tanpa mengindahkan sekitarnya.

"Huh... sepertinya orang-orang di negeri ini tidak mengerti apa itu sopan santun" gerutu Sungmin kesal dengan sengaja memperkeras volume suaranya. Tapi tetap saja _yeoja _itu diacuhkan seolah Ia hanya lalar kecil yang tidak dipedulikan keberadaannya.

"Hai nak! Ayo kesini!" seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil Sungmin sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pelan. Sungmin memerhatikan wanita paru baya itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya melesat ke stan _tteokbokki _dari mana Ia dipanggil.

"Ern... _joesonghamnida, hajiman mueosinga_ (maaf, tapi ada apa ya)?" Sungmin berujar pelan, tangannya terangkat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Tangannya terulur memberikan sepiring kecil _tteokbokki_ pada Sungmin yang dengan sedikit ragu menerimanya.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat kelaparan" ujar wanita paruh baya itu saat Sungmin belum juga menyentuh _tteokbokki _yang diberikannya. Sungmin tertegun sesaat, menyesali rutukannya beberapa menit lalu tentang sopan santun, "_ne_... _gamsahamnita ahjumma_ (terimakasih bibi)" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin memakan _tteokbokki _nya dengan seksama, berkali-kali melempar pandangan ke arah jalanan yang padat. "eh, _ahjumma_ kalau boleh tahu kenapa semua orang terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah sana?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya setelah menghabiskan suapannya yang ketiga.

Wanita paruh baya yang kini tampak sibuk merapikan stan nya itu, terhenti seketika. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik yang kentara, "Hari ini 'kan perayaan ulangtahun pangeran Heechul sekaligus upacara kedewasaannya sebagai putra mahkota, tentu saja semua orang bergegas pergi kesana! Dan begitu juga aku setelah selesai merapikan tempat ini. kau aneh anak muda... bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu berita yang sepenting itu?" jelasnya panjang lebar sembari kini mulai memerhatikan Sungmin perlahan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jari kakinya, membuat Sungmin jengah.

"A... Ah... jadi begitu, sekarang adalah perayaan ulangtahun kakaknya Kyu" gumam Sungmin pelan, menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke piring yang berisi _tteokbokki _di tangannya. "Apa kau bilang? Kakaknya... Kyu...? k... kau... kau memenggil pa... pangeran dengan nama kecilnya? YA! MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU PADA KELUARGA KERJAAN HAH?" teriakan wanita paruh baya itu tiba-tiba sesaat setelah syok yang menderanya saat Sungmin mengucapkan nama kecil Kyuhyun, kontan membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. Piring kecil _tteokbokki _yang dipegangnya jatuh dari tangannya dan pecah seketika membentur aspal.

"A... Aku tidak bermaksud..." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan tapi wajah wanita paruh baya itu yang tampaknya benar-benar sedang murka, membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga dari sana.

"HEI ANAK ANEH! MAU KEMANA KAU?" Sungmin tidak menghiraukan teriakan wanita paruh baya dibelakangnya itu, dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang karena luka ditelapak kakinya, Sungmin menorobos kerumunan dan mengikuti arus orang-orang yang berjalan menuju kerajaan Merupuri.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

"... dan karena itulah, untuk memperlihatkan kemahsyuran kerajaan di masa yang akan datang, pangeran Kyuhyun bersedia menerima sihir sesaat kitab mantra dan tampil dihadapan kita semua dalam wujud dewasanya" semua rakyat bersorak kagum saat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Heechul dan kemudian berhenti berdiri disampingnya. Tangannya terangkat melambai dengan anggun dan kharismatik pada seluruh rakyat yang tidak berhenti berteriak histeris tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dalam hatinya, 'alibi yang bagus ayahanda. Ck... bersedia menerima sihir sesaat eoh?' cemoohnya sembari melirik kecil _hyung_ nya yang kini memasang senyum lebar itu. Andai saja rakyat Merupuri tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuh kecilnya, tentu saat ini alih-alih sorakan kagum mungkin kerajaan akan menerima kecaman karena dianggap tidak becus mengurus pangeran mahkota.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat matanya yang memandang kerumunan besar rakyat Merupuri itu menangkap siluet pirang platina yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya dan sedang ditarik-tarik oleh beberapa pengawal.

Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, sesuatu di dalam hatinya berdetak kencang saat mata emerald itu tepat beradu pandang dengannya, "Sungmin?"desisnya pelan tanpa disadari. "Eh? Apa?" Heechul menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Tapi tanpa sempat bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Heechul dibuat terperangah saat Kyuhyun berlari cepat ke arah depan dan detik berikutnya melompati pagar podium tanpa diduga. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" teriak Heechul seketika, ikut berlari menuju ujung podium untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat semua orang yang berada disana menahan nafas dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara karena syok yang mendera mereka, bahkan para pengawal pun bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun mendarat dengan perlahan di jalanan aspal, tanpa aba-aba kerumunan rakyat Merupuri seketika menyibak, memberikan jalan pada pangeran mereka tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah?"

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

"Sungmin-ah?"

Suara bariton yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersebut, membuat Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya seketika. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ditarik oleh beberapa pengawal yang hendak mengusirnya dari tempat tersebut karena di curigai sebagai penyusup, kini terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya setelah begitu saja terlepas dari cekalan sang pengawal istana.

Mata Sungmin melebar melihat sosok yang ntah kenapa terasa sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Bibir plum _yeoja _itu tiba-tiba saja kelu, air bening mulai tampak disudut mata emeraldnya, pipi _chubby _nya mulai menampakkan semburat merah.

"KYU!" ujar Sungmin detik berikutnya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air bening tersebut. Sungmin berlari pincang ke arah Kyuhyun, dan sesaat berikutnya telah menubruk tubuh tegap _namja _itu, memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat. _Namja _yang aslinya masih berumur 7 tahun tersebut menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Sungmin, menghirup harum tubuhnya yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun dari beberapa jam lalu saat Ia memeluknya di ruang kesehatan sekolah Sungmin.

Sungmin masih dalam kebingungannya akan apa yang tengah terjadi saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian melepas jubah sutranya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Sungmin yang masih memakai seragam. Belum lepas kekagetan yang dirasakan Sungmin tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan detik berikutnya Ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? turunkan aku!" Sungmin meronta pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang erat. _Namja _itu tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sungmin, Ia terus berjalan kembali ke arah podium dengan pandangan syok ribuan orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut termasuk ratusan petinggi kerajaan dan ayahandanya sendiri.

"Semua orang menatapku tajam seolah ingin membunuhku Kyu... cepat turunkan aku!" kali ini Sungmin tidak lagi berontak ataupun berucap keras, _yeoja _itu berbisik pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa alis kaki _nuna, _apalagi dengan telapak yang terluka seperti itu! kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas selama semenit saat melihat kakimu yang berlumuran darah itu tahu" ocehan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang dalam keadaan sangat kesal tersebut membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi ucapan _namja_ itu.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

Oke, kalian bisa bunuh saya sekarang T_T

saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang... #hufft

kyaaa... saya benar-benar minta maaf _ne_... m(_ _)m

saya sekarang kuliah ditingkat akhir, jadinya bulan-bulan kemarin sibuk mempersiapkan proposal PKL dan proposal TA. sebenarnya naskah ff ini sudah mulai saya kerjakan dua hari setelah mengupdate chapter 4, tapi terhenti karena jadwal kuliah yang menggila *sobs*

ditambah lagi, _mood _menulis saya akhir-akhir ini menurun karena menemukan beberapa karya saya di _repost_ orang tidak bertanggung jawab dan mengganti pen-name saya dengan namanya.

kejadian seperti ini sudah beberapa kali saya temui, dan jujur ini membuat saya sedikit malas menulis. tapi, bulan lalu ada beberapa _reader_ yang mention twitter saya dan menanyakan kelanjutan ff ini. saya merasa terpukul atas ketidakprofesionalan diri saya sendiridan saya sangat berterimakasih sekali atas _mention _dan semangat yang kalian berikan *bows*

nah, chapter 5 yang hanya terdiri dari 5,333 _words_ ini mungkin tidak dapat membayar keterlambatan update yang saya lakukan. tapi, chapter 6 yang akan saya publish besok pagi mungkin bisa membayarnya? hehe

berikut sedikit balasan review dari saya (lagi-lagi tidak bisa menuliskan pen-name kalian satu persatu karena membuat saya cukup pusing meng-copy dengan urutan yang benar... hehe _mianhae_) :

**1. R: jdi min msuk ke merrupuri bdan kecil bdan besar!?**

RR: Min masuk dengan badan normalnya chingu... yang dikutuk kan cuma Kyuhyun XD

**2. R: Fantasi nya lumayan dapet. Hanya saja entah knpa msh kurang ttng penggambaran perasaan nya ming k kyu, emosi nya blm dapet thor, kyumin moment nya msh kurang greget nh. Hehe**

RR: Hmm... yosh! saya akan berusaha pada chapter-chapter berikut untuk menggambarkan perasaa Min lebih jelas ^^d tapi kalo di chapter sebelumnya itu karena min emang belum menyadari perasaanya :)

**3. R: tpi kok umin bsa masuk ke merupuri?! semua org bsa masuk merupuri dong? :)**

RR: saya rasa pertanyaan kamu sudah sedikit terjawab? ^^

**4. Kenapa min jadi tiba2 ke merupuri? Apa karna min nyebut nama lengkap kyu?. Yang di uks bikin meleleh wedew -_-**

RR: Min pada dasarnya emang keturunan salah satu kerajaan di merupuri. jadi darah penyihir masih ada dalam tubuhnya, itu penjelasan singkat kenapa dia bisa sampai disana. yang di uks saya pun meleleh waktu ngebuatnya chingu XD**  
**

**5. R: apa sbnrnya kyu itu ska ya ma min oppa? n klo ya gmana tu kn si kyu itu kn msih 7 thn n min oppa kn udh 17 thn...kn aheh jdi nya?  
wahh trnyata ching j pnggemar harry potter ya...aku jg sma...aku ska bgt ma filmnya**

RR: ern. coba kamu baca lagi say (mungkin di chapter sebelumnya), disana saya pernah jelasin kalau pertumbuhan fisik (usia) dan pemikiran keturunan asli merupuri itu lebih cepat dari pada manusia biasa ataupun campuran. makanya di tiap chapter makin lama pemikiran Kyu makin terlihat lebih dewasa. intinya, walaupun umur Kyu sekarang baru 7 tahun dan sungmin 17 tahun gak menutup kemungkinan kalau nanti jarak umur mereka akan menjadi lebih kecil ^^**  
**

**6. R: ****apa sungmin bkal ikut kyu tinggal di krajaannya ?**

RR:yuhuu... ini pertanyaan yang paling menarik sekaligus paling gak bisa saya jawab *bows* ikutin kelanjutan ff nya aja ya... hehe

**7. R: Chingu q padamu lah,,hehehe**

RR: *blushing* _me too :* _makasih udah mau baca+review ya...

**8. aku gabisa bayangin Hankyung 20senti , abisnya dia kan tinggi banget ._.**

RR: setuju(?) saya sebenernya rada bingung waktu nulis soal Hankyung jadi peri, tapi saya gak mau yang jadi peri (orang terdekatnya Heechul) itu orang lain T_T *gak rela*

**9. R: oiya thor, kalo kata2nya diucapin dalem hati pake tanda ( ' ) ajaa**  
** contoh: **  
** 'wah dia ganteng sekali' batin sungmin kegirangan(?)**  
** gitu hehe**  
** kalo tanda ( " ) itu buat yg diucapin scr langsung kan.**  
** kalo batin baru pake ( ' )**  
** begitu setau aku :D**

RR: hwuaa... makasih atas masukannya ya chingu *bows* :D dalam chapter ini sudah saya rubah cara penulisannya... hehe

**10. R: Nih sampai chapter brp yah? Penasaran banget nih ceritax...**

RR: ern... mungkin sekitar 10 chapter -_-" soalnya saya kurang pandai membuat alur cerita yang cepat atau melompat-lompat #fufu jadinya, dijelasin satu-satu. ditambah lagi, saya juga pengen nyeritain sedikit tentang hubungan Han-Chul mungkin ada satu chapter nantinya khusus tentang mereka (maklum kangen banget banget sama kopel satu itu T_T )

**11. R: akhirnya dilanjut jga stlah penantian panjang . . .**

RR: dan sekarang dilanjut lagi setelah penantian yang lebih panjang T-T _jeongmal __mianhae ne?_

**12. R: berarti nanti sungmin bisa menyihir?**

RR: nah nah... gimana ya XD #digorok

**13. R: Ga nyangka mantranya nama panjang c kyu, tp aq nyobain kok ga nyampe ke merupuri? *plakk* hahaha**

RR: ern. mungkin karena kamu nyebut mantranya tanpa cermin segi lima sungmin? haha XD

**14. R: Hanchul, hubungan mereka sebenarnya gimana? Sy bingung.**

RR: sejauh ini hanya sebatas _mate _(putra mahkota dengan peri penjaganya) ^^

**15. R: Yah, jd yunjae dah meninggal ya, mereka nenek moyang sungmin? Ceritanya makin rumit dg latar belakang leluhur mereka.**

RR: iya... mereka udah lama meninggal :(

**16. R: Makin penasaran ma ceritanya, ehm teuki koq ksr bgt sih ma ming, poor ming crt cintany slalu kandas dtengah jaln,**

RR: ugh... saya berat banget waktu nulis peran Teuk yang sedikit antagonis di chapter itu T-T (maafkan _dongsaeng_ mu ini Teuk oppa... ini hanya ff~)

**17. R: loh jadi ceritanya leeteuk itu pengen ngejauhin min dari kyu?**

RR: iya, soalnya prioritas Teuk itu kan Kyu bukan sungmin. soalnya di sayang sama Kyu dan tahu konsekuensi apa yang bakal Kyu dapet kalo ngelanjutin hubungan itu.

**18. R: Hy tor slm kenal y.. ku penggemar semua komik karya komikus 'matsuri hino loo, slh 1'a tntu ja Merupuri, author jg?**

RR: ! ! ! ketemu sesama penggemarnya matsuri hino :3 salam kenal juga :D

**19. R: Aram Airikyumin? ok tp ko peri'a heechul namja?**

RR: hu'uh... soalnya ntah kenapa gak bisa bayangin Heechul punya peri _yeoja _yang otomatis bakal jadi orang terdekatnya u,u

**20. R: sungmin k merupuri? apa jadinya? o_o jadi princess tuh dia entar XD**

RR: yes! saya berharap min ntar beneran jadi princess(?)

**21. R: Sungmin ga pake baju merupuri aja?**

RR: belum, soalnya dia kan baru dateng di merupuri. dan gak kaya Kyu dia gak pake cincin peri penjahit ^^

**22. R: Hum, telat review deh, error sih kemarin2,hihihi...seneng bgt review di FF ini, meskipun udah baca rasanya berat bgt klo blm ngereview... XD ****soalnya cara bls reviewnya menurut aku manis XD**

RR: kyaaaa... #speechless *~* _gomawo_ atas pujiannya chingu... *hug*

**23. R: wuih, kata2 leeteuk halus tp menusuk ya XD**

RR: maklum... Teuk udah terlalu lama tinggal disisi **evil** kyu jadi sedikit ketularan evilnya, tapi karena dasarnya Teuk itu malaikat jadi kata2 nya tetep secara halus haha XD

**24. R: itu siapa yg sm siwon ? Trus apakah FF ini nanti bakal ada Yaoinya ?**

RR: yang sama siwon itu sebenernya saya(?) haha #kidding belum dapet hidayah nih bakal jadi yaoi ato nggak tergantung tingkat kangen saya sama kopel HanChul #plaak

**25. R: Little kyu, jealous?**

RR: Kyu itu gak kecil gak besar, sisi posesif+agresif+protectifnya gak bisa saya hilangin kalo udah menyangkut sungmin lol

**26. R: pa d merupuri kyu tetap brubah gede-kecil?**

RR: yap. soalnya kyu berubah gede-kecil kan karena kutukan ^^ jadi kalo belum ada mantra pembalik, bakal tetep kaya gitu haha

**27. R: ming nya gimana sih? kamu tuh udah jatuh cinta sama pesona nya KyuKyu .**

RR: hmm kalo saya gak mau bikin min jatuh cinta sama kyu gimana? #tibatibanyebelin haha ._.v

**28. R: d mnkah sungmin skrg? apakah d penjara krn menyebut nm panjang kyu yg sbnr'a?**

RR: kejawab di chapter ini :D

**29. R: alasan heechul ngutuk kyu apa? apa krn tkt tahta'a akn d rebut kyu?**

RR: sedikit clue nih, Heechul itu sayang banget sama Kyu malah sedikit menjurus ke _brother complex_ jadi gak mungkin karena takut tahtanya direbut kyu :)

**30. R: author kyumin shipper ya?**

RR: hehe... bukan chingu. untuk brothership saya aslinya EunKyuTeuk (KyuHyuk - KyuTeuk - EunTeuk) shipper ! ! ! ! #teriakpaketoa :D

saya gak bakal bisa duduk diem (tanpa teriak + guling2 dikasur) kalo ada momen mereka dimana aja... seneng banget waktu ada foto mereka bertiga barengan di boys in city 4 #terharu TT^TT

saya gak begitu suka dipanggil fujoshi, tapi untuk EunHae... panggilan apapun saya terima! #makinexcited

kalau mereka beneran nikah, saya bakal langsung terbang ke korea dan menjadi salah satu orang yang berdiri di barisan paling depan para tamu undangan (apapun yang terjadi mesti bisa masuk liat pernikahan mereka) hahahaha XD lmao

ern... tapi anehnya, untuk ff saya gak pernah bisa bikin yang lain selain KyuMin -_- lol jadi bisa dibilang saya ini KyuMin shipper kalo udah menyangkut ff~ haha  
(saya rasa jawabannya jadi terlalu panjang yah?) jzzzz

* * *

_**again, last but no least... thank you, thank you, thank you~ thank you so much **_**buat semua yang udah review! walaupun mungkin gak semuanya bisa saya balas, tapi saya membaca review kalian semua dan satu kata... saya terharu... gak ada yang lebih berharga untuk author yang kurang profesional seperti saya (yang butuh dukungan dalam menulis) selain dukungan yang kalian semua berikan *bows***

**_so, __see ya on next chapter! *kiss & hug*_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Mysteri

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya.

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 © Queeney**

Ruangan itu membuat Sungmin terpesona, mata emeraldnya berbinar saat perlahan memperhatikan satu-persatu seluruh ukiran di dinding, pilar-pilar, baju zirah yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, tempat tidur dengan kanopi sutra, hingga barang-barang antik yang terdapat di atas meja maupun tergantung di dinding. Tampaknya Sungmin tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan segala hal 'ajaib' di tempat itu.

'Jadi seperti ini kamar pangeran yang sebenarnya' gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya sembari matanya kembali menyusuri ruangan mewah tersebut. Pupil _yeoja _berpipi _chubby _itu membesar setiap kali menangkap benda-benda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tampak tertarik dengan segala hal. Baru kali ini Sungmin merasa bodoh telah memperlakukan Kyuhyun seenaknya sebelumnya, bahkan kalau diingat-ingat lagi rasanya Ia pernah menyuruh bocah itu membersihkan kamar mandi.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil saat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun selama mereka di dunia manusia, kembali berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Sesekali Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat tangannya menyentuh bantalan empuk yang berada disebelah kanannya, "Eh? Benar juga...! Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar ini? bukankah aku tadi masih di..." ucapan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja sedikit histeris itu terhenti saat terdengar sebuah dehaman kecil dari arah pintu kamar.

"Kyu!" ujar Sungmin saat menyadari siapa yang kini tengah melangkah ke arahnya itu. Sungmin membuka bibirnya kembali, ingin menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi belum sempat suaranya keluar sebuah tangan sudah terjulur kehadapannya, "AWW!" jerit Sungmin keras, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap keningnya yang tadi disentil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan protes, tidak terima atas perlakuan _namja _itu.

"Apa? Aku berhak melakukannya! Kau ini kenapa bisa berada disini hah? Apalagi dengan penampilan kacau seperti itu! lihatlah... telapak kaki yang terluka cukup dalam hingga harus dijahit, mata sembab seperti habis menangis seharian, rambut awut-awutan seolah kau baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan singa, dan... dan pingsan tiba-tiba karena penyakit _magh_ mu yang kambuh! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan karena mencemaskanmu Min?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal, _namja _itu bahkan kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya sendiri. Tanpa ampun Ia memarahi Sungmin, bahkan telunjuknya sedari tadi menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sungmin –dan masalah nama kecil Sungmin yang baru saja diucapkannya tanpa embel-embel '_nuna' _tampaknya sama sekali tidak disadari baik oleh Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sendiri-.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sungmin kini syok berat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Sungmin bahkan tidak mampu menutup kembali mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan lupa caranya untuk berkedip.

Kalau saja bukan karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbalik secara tiba-tiba itu, mungkin Sungmin akan tetap berada dalam kondisi seperti itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Kamar itu kembali sunyi, hanya hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang baru saja berlari keliling lapangan itulah yang terdengar mengisi kamar mewah tersebut.

Tangan kiri Sungmin terangkat perlahan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tatapannya masih terpancang pada punggung Kyuhyun, tampaknya _namja _itu benar-benar sedang marah besar.

Menit-menit berlalu tanpa ada gelagat Kyuhyun akan berhenti memunggungi Sungmin, maka dari itu Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyibakkan selimut hangat nan lembut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas pinggang tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dengan kaki kiri yang sedikit di seret, sepertinya itu efek dari jahitan yang masih baru di telapak kakinya tersebut.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menyentuh pundak kiri Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia mengintip wajah Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, takut _namja _itu kembali meledak marah.

Kyuhyun tetap diam sembari masih dalam posisi tubuhnya yang berkacak pinggang, tidak menghiraukan panggilan ataupun hangat tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh pundaknya. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah bertekat untuk memperlihatkan pada Sungmin bahwa Ia bisa marah juga, layaknya _namja_ dewasa yang tinggal di dunia manusia.

"Aku minta maaf _ne_... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini Kyu. kau jangan marah dong Kyu... _mianhae_" ucapan Sungmin yang terkesan sedikit pilu itu membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, menilik kesungguhan _yeoja_ itu.

Tanpa aba-aba sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuh _yeoja _itu dengan erat layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan kembali mainan kesayangannya yang telah lama hilang. Pelukan yang terlihat begitu memiliki.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Sungmin, "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu _nuna_, tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah membuatku cemas seperti ini lagi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin yang kini terdiam kaku, tidak tahu harus membalas perlakuan intim itu seperti apa.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian, lalu mengacak pelan rambut platina Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum lega saat melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Sungmin yang –sebenarnya- sedikit kaku.

"Kakimu bagaimana _nuna_? Apa masih sakit?" Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin agar duduk kembali di atas tempat tidurnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di lantai yang beralaskan permadani berwarna _sapphire blue_. Agaknya _namja _itu bertekad untuk tidak memperdulikan pipi Sungmin yang sedikit merona, karena jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak berani menyimpulkan bahwa rona itu adalah efek dari pelukannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sakitnya sudah tidak separah tadi sebelum aku pingsan" jelas Sungmin setelah cukup lama hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh pada bocah itu, Ia jadi sedikit lebih... dewasa? 'tidak mungkin Sungmin-ah! Dia itu masih 7 tahun... jangan tertipu!' Sungmin menepis penilaiannya sendiri.

Sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya tapi Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan _yeoja _itu.

"Tadi? Ern... _nuna_, kau tidak sadar ya sudah berapa hari kau memonopoli kasurku ini?" pertanyaan singkat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka itu membuat mata Sungmin kembali membulat,

"Maksudmu Kyu? aku... aku tidak mungkin..." Sungmin gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sedangkan _namja _itu kini hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau itu sudah 2 hari tidur pulas disini _nuna_! Tega sekali membiarkan aku menerima amarah raja sendirian saja" Kyuhyun menggelembungkan pipinya seolah Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Sungmin.

"_WHAT? _Maafkan aku Kyu, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku pingsan sampai berhari-hari seperti itu dan juga kau pasti mendapat masalah besar ya karena kedatanganku" ujar Sungmin dengan ekspresi sedih yang kentara, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi ingin menjahili _yeoja _itu kini malah merasa sedikit bersalah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian mengacak pelan rambut platina Sungmin –lagi- hingga _yeoja_ itu menengadahkan kepalanya heran.

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku tidak di marahi ayahanda, yah... setidaknya belum. Kerajaan belum bertindak apa-apa padaku mungkin karena kondisimu yang belum pasti _nuna_! aku rasa setelah kabar bahwa kau sudah sadar ini terdengar di telinga mereka, kita tidak akan bisa bersantai seperti ini lagi" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, tersenyum kecil berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah memucat.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi aku akan pastikan kau terlepas dari kekacauan ini. walau bagaimanapun yang membawamu ke atas podium itu adalah aku, jadi akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas masalah itu" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, memberikan Sungmin pandangan teduh sembari menggenggam tangan _yeoja _itu.

Sungmin berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun, matanya balas menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak lepas memandangnya.

_Deg._

Detak lain dari jantung Sungmin membuatnya seketika mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sesuatu yang panas menjalar di pipi _chubby_ nya, dan demi apapun Sungmin tidak mau membenarkan analisa hati kecilnya sendiri tentang apa yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak aneh itu.

Untuk suatu alasan, mungkin Kyuhyun perlu menghela napas. Tatapan tajamnya itu menangkap adanya sedikit keanehan pada bahasa tubuh Sungmin. _Well_, tidak biasanya Sungmin bertingkah seperti ern... gugup begitu.

"Maaf menggangu Pangeran Kyu, tapi aku harus meminjam Sungmin sebentar darimu" suara lembut yang terdengar sedikit di panjang-panjangkan itu jelas menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, membuat keduanya sama-sama berpaling ke arah pintu.

Leeteuk mendeham kecil sembari menundukan kepalanya, mungkin sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya karena telah menganggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Leeteuk, mata elangnya tertuju hanya pada _namja _berparas malaikat tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sungmin, _hyung_? kenapa harus meminjamnya dariku? Kalau kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya di luar jarak pendengaranku _hyung_"

Sekali lagi Leeteuk mendeham kecil, tapi kali ini dengan alasan yang lain. Ia agaknya sedikit ragu untuk membicarakan hal yang sedikit sensitif itu dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak, _namja _itu bisa memprediksi akan seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun telah kembali berdiri pada posisi berkacak pinggang. Ia bertekat tidak akan membiarkan kepala mentri pertahanan sekaligus berperan sebagai pengawal pribadinya tersebut membawa Sungmin jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"_Geure..._ aku akan menjalaskan duduk masalahnya. Begini, kita semua tahu Sungmin selama ini tinggal di dunia manusia yang berarti dia bukanlah bagian dari rakyat merupuri, melainkan hanya manusia biasa yang tidak boleh sedikitpun menginjakkan kaki di Merupuri. Maka dari itu... tidak, jangan bantah dulu ucapanku pangeran Kyu!"

Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya setelah memberikan sedikit peringatan pada Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah berubah masam. Ekspresi pangeran es itu mengeras, dan jika saja tidak diberhentikan Leeteuk mungkin saja Ia sudah mengeluarkan protesnya saat ini.

Sungmin meremas pelan pundak kanan Kyuhyun, ntah sejak kapan _yeoja _itu sudah berada disampingnya. Sungmin mengarahkan kembali kepalanya pada Leeteuk, menatap _namja _itu dalam diam seolah mempersilahkannya untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya yang sempat terhenti karena Kyuhyun.

"Jadi karena alasan yang sudah aku sebutkan tadi, dewan kerajaan memaksa agar Sungmin harus menjalani prosedur pemeriksaan seperti yang seharusnya. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu dengan jelas pangeran Kyu, apa yang menanti Sungmin saat Ia sadar dari pingsannya seperti sekarang ini. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang diperbolehkan masuk ke Merupuri dan pergi tanpa menjalani pemerikasaan dari 'sang arwah' terlepas dari statusnya yang sebenarnya"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal, tampak jelas _namja _itu berusaha menahan emosinya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menerima penjelasan Leeteuk. "Aku harus menemani Sungmin _nuna _dalam pemeriksaan itu _hyung_! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana cara mereka memberikan peradilan" ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Maaf pangeran Kyu, tapi Raja sudah memberikan perintah keras agar kau tidak terlibat dalam pemeriksaan Sungmin nanti" Leeteuk menaruh tangan kanannya di atas pundak Kyuhyun, mencengkram _namja _itu erat. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang mungkin Leeteuk sedari tadi sudah terkapar dilantai.

Ide tentang Sungmin akan menghadapi 'sang arwah' seorang diri itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan Ia biarkan malaikatnya itu menghadapi semua hal menyusahkan ini seorang diri.

"Kyuhyun-ah… aku… aku… tidak apa-apa, jadi kau tetaplah disini okay…?" perlahan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal. Sungmin tersenyum selembut yang Ia bisa, ingin memastikan pada _namja _dihadapannya itu bahwa Ia akan baik-baik saja meskipun sebenarnya sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya kini bergemuruh hebat menyuarakan ketakutan akan apa yang sebentar lagi dihadapinya.

Bening indah itu terlihat berkaca-kaca meski hanya sekilas, dan senyum tipis itu jelas dipaksakan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibohongi begitu saja, Sungmin mungkin tidak tahu bahwa kendati pun umurnya masih 7 tahun tapi otaknya yang jenius itu sudah terlatih untuk berpikir dan merasakan seperti orang dewasa.

Kehidupan di kerajaan tertinggi, kau kira hanya sebatas tidur dan makan enak setiap hari? _Ani… _Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa disuguhi dengan berbagai permasalahan yang ada di Merupuri, cara pandangnya terhadap satu masalah sama sekali berbeda dengan anak seumurannya dan tentu saja Ia tidak bisa disalahkan. Kedudukannya sebagai pangeran memang menuntutnya untuk seperti ini.

"_Arasseo_, aku akan menunggu disini sementara kau pergi ke tempat 'sang arwah'" ucapan singkat Kyuhyun itu mau tak mau membuat Sungmin semakin takut atas apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Memang Ia tadi yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk membiarkannya pergi, tapi jujur saja Ia tidak sepenuh hati saat mengatakannya.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu tertunduk kaku. _Yeoja _itu membalas tatapan intens Kyuhyun, mencari sesuatu disana tapi mata elang itu tidak menampakkan apa-apa selain pantulan dirinya. Mata itu sama sekali tidak terbaca, membuat Sungmin terpaksa membenarkan pembicaraan beberapa rakyat Merupuri yang ditemuinya tentang Kyuhyun sang pangeran es.

Kembali menundukan kepalanya untuk menahan jatuhnya bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk cantik itu. Sungmin menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkannya lagi dengan perlahan, berusaha mencari ketenangan dari hembusan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

Beberapa detika berlalu sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat kembali kepalanya hendak menatap Leeteuk tapi tertegun saat mendapati tatapan intens Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau percaya ini, tapi terlihat ada kesedihan dalam kedua bening yang menatapnya itu.

"Kau sudah siap Sungmin-ssi? Ayo ikut aku" ucapan Leeteuk menyadarkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam sambil saling menatap dengan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya kini tampak sibuk merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya. Setidaknya Ia ingin memberikan kesan baik sebelum Ia menjalani persidangan dengan orang yang disebut 'sang arwah' itu.

"Hyung bisa kau tunggu Sungmin diluar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya sebentar" Kyuhyun berucap tanpa melepas pandangannya yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari Sungmin.

Sejenak Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, tampak ragu tapi akhirnya mengangguk singkat, "_Ne, _baiklah pangeran Kyu" ujarnya.

Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan perlahan mendekati salah satu jendela kamarnya yang besar dan tepat mengarah ke keindahan kota Merupuri dibawah sana. _Namja _itu bisa mendengar langkah Sungmin yang sedikit terseok, mendekat kearahnya.

* * *

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai _blonde-platina_ Sungmin yang tergerai melewati bahunya. Ia bisa mencium wangi mawar yang terhampar di kebun dibawah sana. Matanya tertutup perlahan, mencoba menikmati belaian keindahan alam lewat indranya yang lain. Kali ini _yeoja _itu bisa mendengar keresek dedaunan pohon ek yang tumbuh menjulang tak jauh dari kamar tempatnya berada. Senyumnya merekah seiring kedamaian yang tercipta.

Kyuhyun menetap sendu _yeoja _berambut pirang itu. Andai saja Sungmin membuka sedikit kelopak matanya untuk melihat tatapan itu, Ia mungkin tidak akan ragu lagi pada perasaannya sendiri. Tatapan itu begitu lembut dan penuh cinta, senyum yang terukir diwajah tanpa cela itu adalah senyum terindah yang bahkan belum pernah Ia hadiahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun perlahan terangkat, terarah tepat pada wajah Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu bisa merasakan punggung tangan milik Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengusap perlahan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan indra penglihatannya itu balas menatap sepasang elang tajam nan menenangkan milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, senyuman paling manis yang mampu Ia berikan sebagai balasan senyum langka yang masih terpatri pada wajah pangeran Merupuri itu.

"hanya… percayalah padaku _ne_…?" suara merdu itu terdengar sangat lembut, tidak ada kecemasan didalamnya apalagi kemarahan. Suara itu menghantarkan Sungmin pada perasaan lega, ada sesuatu didalamnya yang membuat Sungmin percaya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

TT_TT

Cheongmal mianhae….. *huks

Saya gak bermaksud melanggar janji atau mengabaikan ff ini… tapi keadaan membuat saya menjadi seperti ini *hurr

Masalah chapter 6 yang ternyata baru update sekarang saya benar-benar minta maaf *bows* kesalahan saya karena gak sadar kalau chapter ini ternyata belum sukses terupdate pada hari yang saya janjikan :( saya kira chapter ini sudah berhasil di publish tapi ternyata tidak TT,TT dan saya baru sadar kemarin #DEMIAPA Padahal niatnya kemarin mau ngupdate chapter 7, tapi ternyata malah kaya gini… cheongmal mianhae *huks huks

Semoga masih ada yang menantikan ff ini #pesimis

* * *

_**[balasan review]**_

1. **R:** saya pikir ff nya discontinued.

**RR: **TT_TT mianhae karena updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bgt #ditimpuk tapi pasti (insyaAllah) dilanjut sampai END kok~ makasih ya udah review :*

**2. R:** apa cerita ini akhirnya sama dengan komik aslinya?

**RR: **ehm… mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Heheheehe #dikeroyok semoga akhirnya gak sama(?) fufufu

**3. R: **ah, gwechana thor ak bsa ngerti ksbkn author

**RR:** TT-TT/ *HUGS*

**4. R:** ah, sabar y thor untk plagiator it

**RR: **iya nih plagiat kayanya udah jadi budaya hurr -_-

**5. R:** aq ngerti kok chingu klo tugas akhir makan waktu. Keep spirit ya

**RR: **kyaaa~~ makasih ya dear buat semangatnya :**

**6. R:** Kok di chapter ini leeteuk oppa ngak keliatan ya? Lalu siapa yang tadi negur ming? ._.

**RR: **hehehe Teuk oppa muncul lagi di chapt ini \^^/ dan seperti biasa sedikit mengganggu romansa KyuMin kwkwkwkk #pletakk

**7. R:** Awwwww! Manis banget yak.. Tpi, pasti bakal makin complicated aja.. ;( Baru tau ada ff GS se-awesome ini. Maklum fujo aku ;D

**RR: **KYAAAA KYAAA~~~ #guling-guling di kasur omg demi apa demi apa… #BLUSHING makasih pujiannya chingu….. -/- *jadi makin semangat nulis* hehe

**8. R:** Omong", kira" kapan rate-nya dinaikin neh author-sshi? *pinjem muka yadongnya Hyuk(?)*

**RR: **yaaaahh… muka yadong suami saya jangan dipinjem ntar jadwal malam jadi berantakan nih….. hhahahaha #plaaakkkyadongkumat rate-nya ntar tunggu part 8 yaaaa *kode* kkkk

**9. R:** apa nanti Kyu akan tetap disihir menjadi dewasa, agar bisa berpasangan dengan Ming kkkk

**RR: **hmm jadi pengen bikin Kyu kecil terus hahahaa #kidding

**10. R:** A YO POTTERHEADS ! *TOSS*

**RR: ***TOSS* ^O^/

**11. R:** tau komik yang author maksud prnah baca tp Cuma ampe capter yg author cerita jg, lanjut terus ya min menunggu nih haha

**RR:** wahhh… tetep pantengin ff ini ya… hehe gomawo ^^

**12. R:** Ya ampun chingu q kra kmu ampe g d update" next chapny, q tgg lma :-(

**RR: **TT-TT mianhae udah bikin qm nunggu lama…. Jangan bosen y ama ff ini *huks

**13. R:** hi autor mian ru review so apa sbnrnya alas an heechul ngubah kyu?!

**RR:** fufufu hanya author, heechul, dan hankyung yang tahu #plaakk hehe ditunggu aj ya penjelasannya ^~^

**14. R: **ternyata seseru ini yah, sebenernya udah dari kemaren2 lihat ff author ini tapi judulnya aku piker entar kaya minky momo itu thorXD *ngebosenin #maaf,tapi ternyata aku salah besarrrrr ffnya seru

**RR:** wadewwww…. Makasi banyak ya udah baca n review… hehehe semoga chapter ini dan berikutnya gak mengecewakan ^~^/

**15. R:** author! Aku mau protes! Protes besar! Itu lagi seru-serunya kok malah TBC sihh? Lanjutin dong..

**RR: **omoooooooo #kaburrrrr sebelum kena protes lagi karena chapt ini gak kalah singkat #plaakkk XD

**16. R:** ehiya kenapa umur kyuhyun oppa 7 tahun? Kenapa beda jauh umurnya sama sungmin oppa? Hm._.

**RR: **ern… Kyu emang aslinya umur 7 tahun di ff ini hehe ^^ dia jd besar cm kerana mantra~

**17. R:** Ap mgkin Kyu nanti gak bakal balik ke wujud semula? Bukankah i2 kemauan Heechul?

**RR: **wew ide bagus :3 tapi ntar umur sama tubuhnya beda dong? Hmm… layak dipikirkan ulang endingnya haha

**18. R:** Ohya si heechul sebener nya baik apa jahaat? Trs yg mau ngambil tahtah kerajaan itu siapa? Dewan pengurus ya?

**RR:** sebenernya sih saya pengennya heechul jadi jahat(?) haha tapi gak tega karena bang(?) Han yang jadi peri penjaganya… hahaha ern yg mau ngambil tahta itu…. *pinjem tongkat Harry buat disaparate*

**19. R:** annyeong disini reader baru, hehehe…

**RR:** yosh! Annyeong~~ Ney imnida… bangawoyo ^^

**20. R:** waaaaaa ya ampuuun! Ternyata ff ini udah sampe chapter5! Aduh aku telat bgt… waktu itu aku baru baca sampe chapter 3, itu juga Cuma setengahnyya -_-

**RR:** aseeekkk bukan Cuma saya yg telat(?) haha gwaenchana~ keep reading my ff yea ^^

**21. R:** wah, gmn tuh reaksi rakyat daimonia setelah liat Kyu gendong Sungmin? gk kebayang deh, hahaha XD

**RR:** yahhh sayang reaksi mereka gak diliatin di chapt ini *tangis penyesalan #lebaayy

**22. R:** Eh, mian thor, bru ngerieview, bru nemu ni ff, trs ngeborong smpe chap 5#gada yg tanya# . kalau gtu Salam kenal ya !

**RR:** haha chapter berikut jangan lupa review ya *wink* salam kenal juga :)

**23. R:** itu yang ketemu sama ming siapa? yg mint blue itu..

**RR:** #bisikin sebenernya itu suami saya yg berusaha bikin saya jealous… haha #oopss

**24. R:** eonnie bogosipeoseyo kok update nya lama banget tapi setelah tau alesan eonnie update lama aku bisa ngerti!

**RR:** ugh mianhae… nado bogoshipo~~ #hugs updatenya diusahain secepat yg onni bisa ya….

**25. R:** Alurnya agak kecepatan, ah tp kalo agak diperlambat malah ga seru juga sih hehe salam kenal ya author

**RR:** jadi kecepatan(?) alurnya udah bener apa belum…? #garukkepala hehe salam kenal juga ^~^

**26. R:** Bagian pas gendong"an itu…astaga bikin senyum" XD

**RR:** haha... terus ntar kalo adegannya lebih dari gendong2an kira-kira bikin qm kaya gimana ya… *hmm kode lagi*

**27. R:** annyeong q reader baru thor, mian baru review yg part 5. hhhi :)

**RR:** yuhuu~ annyeong ^^ makasi ya udah baca n review

**28. R:** enggk pa2 author aku slalu menunggu setiap ff mu loh. maaf bru bisa review skrng. mksh :) SSSSSSSSEEEEEEMMMMMMANNNNNNN GGGGGGAAAAT AAAAUUUUUTTTTTHHHHOOOORRRRR

**RR:** yeeeeii makasi y udah mau nunggu :3 _ne~ _SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEMMMMAAAAAANG GGGGAAAAAAT!

**29. R:** Itu baca scene terakhir rasa'a seneng bgt. ohya aku reader baru. Mian baru review d chap ini.

**RR:** hehe gpp chingu~ makasi lho udah mau baca+review *bow* ikutin terus y ff nya…. Hehe

**30. R:** oh ya thor mau Tanya bukannya kakak perempuan itu 'noona'(eonni)?

**RR:** iya, kakak perempuan kalo dipanggil sama laki-laki itu 'noona' sedangkan kalo dipanggil perempuan jadinya 'eonni' ^^ _waeyo_?

**31. R:** So namja mint-blue td siapakah? Eunhyuk? Soalnya rambut dia kan skrg blue gt hahaha

**RR:** #njlep *keringat dingin*

**32. R:** jadi kalo keturunan yunjae ada di kerajaan, dia bakal ditangkep?

**RR:** hmmm saya rasa jawabannya ada di chapt ini :)

**33. R:** end ff ni happy end kn?

**RR:** gimana yaaa…. #lagi2nyebelin

**34. R:** Alasan Heechul ngomong kayak gitu ke Kyuhyun apa, chingu?

**RR:** Heechul sok misterius gitu sebenernya haha… #kidding ntar alasannya ada di chapt deket2 ending hehe

**35. R:** mau tanya, kok 'tidak diacuhkan' sih ? tidak di hiraukan gk ? soalnya klo tidak diacuhkan artinya hiraukan. Klo gk d hiraukan itu bru di acuhkan.

**RR:** hwuaaa… bener juga -_-; makasiii masukannya chingu… :***

Fiuhh *seka keringat* baru sadar kalo ternyata balasan review chapter 5 jadi sepanjang ini hehehe habisnya hampir semua review bikin saya jadi pengen ngomentarin sih hahaha

Ern buat yang review nya gak saya balas, mianhae ya… tapi say abaca semua review kalian kok n makasi banyak udah mau ninggalin jejak! Itu selalu jadi semangat buat saya untuk lanjutin ff ini :D

* * *

_**Cho Kwangrin, park sungyoung, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Day Yoonha Imnida, 1812, BoPeepBoPeep137, Evil Thieves, Hyeri, Anami Hime, Just Call Me Guest, Hyugi Lee, KyuPuyuh137, CharolineElf, minelfkyu, Han-RJ, HeeYeon, Runa Evangel, minyu, clouds1489, Princess kyumin, Chikyumin, mayacassielf, Cho Miku, mitade13, Riyu, Fariny, Rosa Damascena, Jaylyn Rui, Loli, BABYKYUTAEMIN, keys47, chabluebilubilu, Shofly Nurlatief, Lovekyumin, minni, Chubymin, hyuknie, dirakyu, Guest, Sasya, MiSakuraki, SSungMine, minyu, Lu'iL KyuMin Elf, ryeosomNIa14, Lee Shurri, skyMonkey3012, NamaNggakPenting, puzZy cat, ElfSparKyu, Rillianda Abelira, liaa, SranghaeKyuMin, trivia, iinindartiningsih, choi hyekyung, Nanda, BabyChabyCho, 1, GheRish, Tika, cherrizka980826, ibchoco, indahpus96, maria8, Blue-EvilsAegyo137, Wookiesomnia, myeolchi kyuminalways89, aldafuwafuwa, cho kyuri, kyumin4ever, minnie21, yewook lopelope, sora89, sunnyunysunghyun, Keys47, kerorokeyen, SparkSomniA0321, kyumoon, triple3r, Chikyumin, kyuminlovelove, Andhisa Joyers, cho arin, Miss VitaMin, dhia bintang, WhiteViolin, funnychii, , kyurielf, kyuminlee817, kyoKMS26, Aey raa kms, risa kyumintaoris, vnovgyu, leeyulso, I was a Dreamer, Kms, lytaimoet812, Vey900128, R.W.E KyuMin, leefairy, nurichan4, himekuro, noviiraaa, kimhankyu, rigalovekyumin, YC KimSooHyun, DIANA ANDIANI, MinPumKins, HachiBabyMinnie, Annie pumpkins, lee jaminie, Guest, anaklongor, , Yukino-kaze, kyuminnnnn, revaelf, Indah Isma N, Jeje, LeeShinHye.**_

* * *

_again… THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of you guys :*_


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Merupuri

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (_yeoja)_

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Mysteri

Type : Genderswitch

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, ide maupun judul adalah milik sang komikus Matsuri Hino. Diksi, alur, dan penokohan ulang adalah hasil imajinasi saya.

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 © Queeney**

Sungmin memaksakan kakinya melangkah menelusuri koridor kerajaan yang sepi. Leeteuk yang berjalan di depannya tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk membuka obrolan apapun yang bisa sedikit menenangkan jantungnya yang berjumpalitan.

Berkali-kali Sungmin merasakan luka dikakinya berdenyut hebat, tapi Ia tidak berani memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Leeteuk. Rasanya Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang narapidana yang sebentar lagi akan menerima hukuman mati.

'Ya Tuhan, aku masih sayang nyawa' kepala Sungmin menggeleng kuat sembari berucap dalam hati. Rupanya pemilik rambut pirang-platina itu sesaat lalu tanpa sadar membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di depan tiang gantungan.

"Tolong rapikan penampilanmu Sungmin-ssi, kau akan melihat ruang sidang setelah belokan ini" ucapan Leeteuk menyadarkan Sungmin kembali pada kenyataan. Ia segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan _namja _itu.

"Leeteuk-ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu sebelum kita masuk?" Sungmin menggapai tangan Leeteuk untuk menahannya membuka pintu menuju ruang sidang. "Lebih baik itu pertanyaan yang tidak memakan waktu lama untuk menjawabnya" tanggap Leeteuk dengan dingin seperti biasa saat Ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sungmin.

"Apa sudah pernah ada yang lolos dari persidangan seperti ini?" tangan Sungmin menggengam kuat kedua ujung _mini-dress_ yang dipakainya. Mata _yeoja _itu menatap dalam pada _namja_ dihadapannya, rupanya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang akan menghantarkannya untuk melihat satu kata 'harapan'.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada"

Kepala Sungmin kontan menunduk dalam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Demi apapun ia tidak mau mati di tempat yang sangat asing baginya itu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi sudah 3 hari ia meninggalkan dunia nyata, pastilah orangtuanya sudah sangat panik sekarang. Belum lagi teman-temannya di sekolah, dan juga Siwon. Iya benar, Siwon! Bagaimana mungkin Ia lupa pada _namja_ idamannya itu? 'Astaga, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!' batin Sungmin menjerit.

"Kau cukup lucu Sungmin-ssi. Bagaimana mungkin kau sibuk sendiri dengan segala kekhawatiranmu sementara belum satu jam yang lalu kau yakin terhadap perkataan pengeran Kyuhyun yang akan menyelamatkanmu?" Mata Sungmin kembali beradu dengan mata dingin Leeteuk yang sulit dibaca itu. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya diselimuti rasa bersalah.

"Karena inilah aku benci manusia, mereka tidak bisa membedakan rasa takut yang sebenarnya dengan rasa takut yang diyakininya, menggelikan" ucapan Leeteuk membuat Sungmin kembali tertunduk dalam. Kata-kata itu membuatnya berpikir ulang apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan. Ia berada di Merupuri bukan atas kemauannya, lalu kenapa ia yang harus menanggung masalah ini?

'Ah bukan, yang lebih tepat adalah kenapa aku harus menanggung semua keresahan hatiku hanya karena masalah ini?' batin Sungmin membantah rasa takutnya sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas perlahan, melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari _mini-dress_ nya yang kini tampak sedikit kusut. Rupanya perkataan Leeteuk tadi mengembalikan rasa percaya diri dan ketenangan hatinya. Dari dulu Sungmin dikenal sebagai orang yang berkepala dingin, ia mampu menilai segala masalah dari sudut pandang positif lalu kenapa juga ia tidak bisa mengandalkan sifatnya itu dalam hal ini.

Persis seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk, sesaat setelah Sungmin berbelok di ujung koridor, _yeoja _itu dapat melihat sebuah pintu kokoh yang tampaknya sudah sangat tua. Sungmin jadi sedikit ragu apakah pintu itu masih bisa dibuka, tapi seketika pikiran ini buyar karena pintu tua itu kini perlahan bergeser dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada didalamnya.

Hitam. Kegelapan total dalam ruangan itu membuat mata Sungmin otomatis menyipit, berusaha melihat ke dalam ruangan yang kini tampak seratus kali lebih mengancam.

"Kenapa gelap sekali di dalam? Apa benar ini ruang sidangnya Leeteuk-ssi?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut bertanya pada _namja _yang kini berdiri menghadap padanya itu, tapi apa boleh buat kegelapan dihadapannya itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"_Ne_~ Sekarang cepatlah masuk Sungmin-ssi! Ruangan itu tidak akan menampakkan diri jika ada orang yang tidak diinginkan berada disekitarnya, seperti aku"

Hati Sungmin mencelos, walaupun ia tidak suka dengan Leeteuk tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sendirian saja di dalam ruangan itu. Demi apapun, Sungmin lebih suka jika ada yang menemaninya meskipun itu adalah orang menyebalkan seperti Leeteuk sekalipun.

"Cepatlah sebelum kau menambah daftar kesalahanmu dengan terlambat menghadiri sidang!" ujar Leeteuk ketus sembari mencengkram pelan lengan Sungmin dan mendorong _yeoja _itu masuk.

Pintu tua itu kembali menutup saat Sungmin sudah berada didalamnya. Ia sempat melihat Leeteuk yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya sebelum matanya dibutakan oleh kegelapan.

* * *

...

* * *

Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa duduk tenang menikmati cahaya bulan seperti biasanya. Berkali-kali _namja _itu mengumpat keras, menyesali kebodohan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengikuti ucapannya. Semua hal yang telah direncanakannya dengan matang kini hancur begitu saja hanya karena satu tindakan yang yah… cukup heroic dari _dongsaeng_ nya yang bodoh dan kelewat dewasa itu.

"Duduklah kembali Chulie! Masalah ini tidak akan bisa selesai hanya dengan mondar-mondir seperti itu" teguran halus dari sudut ruangan merupakan suara pertama yang hadir dalam kamar temaram tersebut dalam dua jam ini.

Menuruti teguran dari peri penjaganya tersebut, Heechul kembali duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tangannya sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang sedari tadi berdenyut tidak mengenakkan.

Heechul melirik sekilas jam antik yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamar luas tersebut. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak Leeteuk pergi menjemput Sungmin, itu artinya persidangan akan segera dilaksanakan dalam hitungan menit.

"Sebaiknya bagaimana Han?" tanya Heechul dengan suara lemah, tidak seperti Ia yang biasa. Hankyung tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, mencoba menemukan solusi untuk memperbaiki rencana tuannya tersebut.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau seperti ini jadinya Chulie-ah? Rencana kita dari awal memang akan menyatukan mereka bukan?" Hankyung terbang perlahan menghampiri Heechul yang kini telah ganti berbaring alih-alih duduk. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Hankyung.

"Masih terlalu cepat Han! apalagi sekarang malah jadi seperti ini, persidangan itu benar-benar bisa membawa masalah besar! Semua yang terjadi sekarang hanya akan membuat Hyukjae dan keluarganya senang! Aku berani mempertaruhkan wajahku yang _georgeous_ ini, kalau ternyata bukan kecerobohan dari adik tersayangku itu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka" tegasnya dengan geram.

"Kalau begitu sebelum mereka memulai sesuatu, kenapa kita tidak mulai lebih dulu merombak rencana kita sesuai apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi? Kali ini kita harus pastikan pangeran Kyuhyun terlibat didalamnya, kita tahu dia lebih dari cerdas untuk bisa mengerti rencana ini. Dengan begitu, presentase kesalahan yang akan terjadi pun akan mengecil"

Penjalasan Hankyung sedikit banyak membuat Heechul kembali pada ketenangannya yang sempat hilang. Otaknya yang jenius itu, mulai berkerja seperti biasa. Berusaha memikirkan rencana baru yang lebih matang untuk memenangkan perang dingin yang penuh kelicikan itu.

"Apa kita perlu mengikutsertakan Leeteuk dalam rencana ini? Dari dulu _namja _itu sulit sekali percaya padaku" ujar Heechul sembari membalas tatapan Hankyung yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan _namja _itu. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba, ekspresi dan sikapnya selalu tidak terbaca. Aku lebih senang kalau rencana ini tidak diketahui olehnya Chulie-ah, walaupun mungkin sedikit sulit karena dia selalu bersama pangeran Kyu" ujar Hankyung menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan ketenangan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Heechul.

* * *

…

* * *

"_Shireo!_"

Teriakan keras itu menggema diseluruh dinding kamar. Sang pangeran es yang tampan dan terkenal dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu kini menatap dua orang yang tengah duduk santai di sofa empuk kamarnya dengan tatapan kau-ini-pasti-sudah-gila.

Heechul terkekeh geli, tidak menyangka akan mendapat penolakan seperti itu atas idenya yang –tentu saja- ia anggap brilian.

"Ayolah _cutie_... jangan jadi pengecut begitu! kemana perginya jiwa pemberontak dalam dirimu?" ujar Heechul beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sang pangeran yang lebih kecil, Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang seketika saja berada di pipi mulus Kyuhyun, mengelusnya sembari tersenyum riang.

Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan ramping itu, membalas tatapan kakaknya yang super aneh itu dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Kontan Heechul menjadi sedikit merinding.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku _cutie_! Aku bukan anak kecil bodoh yang bisa seenaknya kau panggil dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. kedua, aku bukan pemborantak sepertimu!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berucap ketus membuat Heechul menghela nafas, tangannya kini memijat pelan pelipisnya dan wajahnya memasang ekspresi terluka.

"Jangan berpura-pura _hyung_! kau tahu 'kan kalau aktingmu itu buruk" tambah Kyuhyun sembari beranjak kembali duduk di atas sofa.

"Ah, aku tahu tidak akan mudah membujukmu tapi ayolah... apa kau tidak mau menyelamatkan _yeoja_ itu eoh? Kyuhyunie, pikirkanlah ide _hyung_ mu tersayang ini dengan seksama" Heechul melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tentu saja mimik wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula, tampak terlalu santai.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya, aku akan menemukan bagaimana caranya!" Kyuhyun bersikeras, tangannya terkepal.

Walau bagaimanapun, _namja _mungil itu kini masih dalam keadaan yang tidak tenang karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana suasana dalam persidangan itu. Leeteuk yang kembali 15 menit lalu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain bahwa ia sudah mengantarkan Sungmin sampai ke depan pintu ruang sidang. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Persidangan sudah berlangsung 30 menit Kyu! ini bukan saatnya kau bersikap seperti bocah!" ucapan Heechul kali ini membuat Kyuhyun terpekur karena _hyung_ nya itu berucap dengan mimik serius yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Kau tahu pangeran Kyu, ia tidak akan bisa lagi di tolong jika sang arwah sudah mengumumkan hasil sidang" kali ini bukan Heechul yang berucap, melainkan Hankyung. Peri penjaga itu kini melayang tepat di atas pundak Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dari duduknya, dari ekspresinya jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Hankyung.

"Sial! Jadi kau tidak tahu Kyu? astaga! pantas saja kau dari tadi bersikeras mengucapkan kau akan mencari cara"

Heechul tampak benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ia tidak menyangkan ternyata _dongsaeng_ nya itu tidak tahu akan hal ini. Dengan semua pendidikan yang diterimanya dari sekolah kerajaan dan juga Leeteuk, seharusnya Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini.

"Sh*t! Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat Leeteuk!" Heechul mengumpat.

"Jangan membawa-bawa Leeteuk _hyung _dalam masalah ini" Kyuhyun mendesis marah. Tatapannya kembali berbahaya, ia selalu tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menjelek-jelakan Leeteuk walaupun itu _hyung_ atau bahkan ayahanda dan ibundanya sekalipun. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Baiklah kita tidak akan membahas masalah _namja _itu sekarang, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus tahu adikku yang manis bahwa setiap persidangan yang melibatkan sang arwah disebut juga sidang suci, karena keputusan apapun yang diambil oleh sang arwah terlibat kontrak magis. Singkatnya, setiap keputusan sang arwah tidak dapat dirubah walaupun itu sang arwah sendiri yang ingin mengubahnya!"

Kyuhyun membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan apapun usaha yang dilakukannya, tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sungmin yang berteriak minta tolong mengisi seluruh kepalanya.

"ARRRGGHH!" tangan Kyuhyun memijat keras keningnya, _namja _ itu terhempas duduk kembali ke sofanya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kyu! kau tidak apa-apa?" Heechul beranjak mendekat, berlutut di lantai marmer yang berlapis permadani lembut, menatap Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_, hanya saja aku... aku kenapa tidak pernah diberitahu hal sepenting ini?" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Heechul tajam. Kepalanya sudah tidak sesakit tadi.

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu, makanya aku tidak mengungkit hal ini. tapi sekarang bukan waktunya kau mempertanyakan itu Kyu. jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa membantunya karena anting ini masih terpasang" Heechul menunjuk anting berbentuk segi lima yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud Heechul. Anting itu adalah milik ayahanda mereka, berisi kekuatannya yang dapat menahan sebagian besar kekuatan sihir Heechul. Tentu saja anting itu dimaksudkan sebagai salah satu hukuman atas pemberontakan yang Heechul lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, pikirannya saling berlomba antara ide gila Heechul dan beberapa ide sederhana yang sempat ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak punya jalan lain 'kan?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan keras. Ia tahu keputusan yang diambilnya ini benar-benar gila, tapi saat ini otak briliannya sedang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Heechul tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun sedang matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hankyung yang balik menatap dalam.

* * *

...

* * *

Sungmin bersumpah dibandingkan apapun yang pernah ia hadapi. ketakutan terbesarnya pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ketakutannya saat ini. apa yang ia hadapi saat ini tidaklah lebih baik dari pada masuk ke kandang singa yang kelaparan dan menatapmu selayaknya mangsa yang harus segera dicabik-cabik hingga tak bersisa. _Yeoja _berambut platina itu bisa merasakan kakinya yang lemas dan rasanya jika ia harus berdiri lebih dari 10 menit lagi, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa.

Makhluk-makhluk yang berjejeran di sepanjang podium melingkar jauh di atasnya tersebut, Sungmin tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. Makhluk-makhluk itu memiki hidung yang –setidaknya- tampak sama sepertinya, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dimana mata mereka atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah makhluk itu punya mata dan rahang itu, ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Rongga lebar yang harusnya berisi bola mata itu hanya kosong dan hitam.

Sungmin tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang lebih ditakutkannya saat ini. Apakah mata kelam yang semuanya mengarah padanya itu ataukah rahang yang tampak seperti sudah lama termakan ngengat, bolong disana-sini memperlihatkan daging dan tulang yang menjadi kerangka penyangganya.

Sungmin tidak bisa ingat bagaimana caranya berteriak atau malah sekedar berbisik. Ia tiba-tiba saja tidak ingat bagaimana caranya berlari dan memohon. Tubuhnya kaku dan apapun itu yang melilit kedua tangannya, Sungmin tidak mau memikirkannya.

Air bening itu masih mengalir di pipi Sungmin, tanpa isakan tapi tampak lebih pilu dibandingkan tangisan seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Sorot mata itu tidak bisa lagi diartikan apakah penggunanya masih bisa berpikir atau hanya sekedar kerangka tak bernyawa.

"Jadi kau masih diam anak muda. jelaskan bagaimana kau mencuri dan menipu cermin sihir untuk masuk ke Merupuri! Kau yang memiliki darah si pengkhianat putri Jaejoong Ratreia. Apa kau tahu nenek buyutmu melakukan kejahatan? Menginjak tanah kerajaan Daimonia tanpa sadar adalah sebuah kejahatan!"

Suara-suara yang halus tapi mengerikan itu kembali berucap, saling berasautan tapi Sungmin tidak bisa merasakan suaranya. Ia menggerakan bibirnya dengan tergagap tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar.

"Jawablah anak muda! kau diharuskan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan meski itu sama tak berartinya seperti setiap nafas yang kau hembuskan di negeri Merupuri ini"

Sosok yang lainnya berucap, masih sama mengerikannya dan masih membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

'Kyu... Kyuhyun... ku mohon... ku mohon tolong aku...' Jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

...

* * *

BUAAAAARRR

Ruangan itu seketika ditelan kegelapan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan memecah kesunyian dan hawa dingin yang menjalar dengan cepat bagaikan air yang dituang dari sebuah gelas kaca.

Bagai ribuan jarum yang ditancapkan secara bersamaan ketubunya, Sungmin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seiring kegelapan total yang kembali memenuhi pandangannya.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHH. HENTIKAN INI! BUNUH AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" teriakan Sungmin menggema keras. Deru nafasnya yang memburu terdengar menyaktikan

"_свет,__было__вновь принять__эту__кегелапан__!__" _

Ruangan itu kembali terang sama mendadaknya seperti saat kegelapan itu datang. Itu adalah sebuah mantra sihir terlarang yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh anggota kerajaan.

Sungmin melihatnya. Sosok itu. Mata tajam nan teduh itu. Ia melihatnya, "Kyu...?" ujarnya teramat pelan hingga hanya terdengar sebagai sebuah bisikan lemah. teramat pilu. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

Kyuhyun memandang sosok yang terduduk lemas di tengah ruangan itu. Matanya hanya memandang sosok tersebut, selalu seperti itu sejak awal. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang, kegelapan tadi telah mengembalikannya ke dalam sosok dewasanya yang tampan.

Kyuhyun berlutut, tepat di depan satu-satunya sosok manusia yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. _Ani_, iya bukan hanya manusia tapi ia adalah sosok wanita yang saat ini sudah sepenuhnya memegang hati pangeran Daimonia tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun beradu dengan emerald yang kini tidak lagi tampak bersinar itu. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan terangkat, berusaha menggapai wajah lelah dihadapannya. Desisan marah disekitarnya sama sekali tidak ia gubris karena saat ini, indranya hanya bereaksi pada satu sosok yang kini duduk bersimpuh di lantai marmer hitam itu.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Suara yang dalam tapi teramat lembut itu membuatmu tangis Sungmin pecah. _Yeoja _itu terisak keras, bahunya terguncang kuat.

"Sungmin-ah!" seketika Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menanangkan _yeoja _cantik berambut pirang-platina tersebut. Bening itu perlahan turun, menyiratkan rasa sakit yang menderanya saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan sesaat yang lalu dari wanita yang begitu di cintainya itu.

"Pangeran Daimonia, apa yang telah anda lakukan! Wanita muda ini tidak berhak menerima sentuhan mulia anda pangeran!"

Ucapan-ucapan yang tadinya hanya berupa desisan itu kini terdengar semakin keras. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangan _namja _itu terkepal erat menahan gejolak kemarahan dalam dadanya. Ia tidak mau menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan emosi. Kyuhyun ingat betul peringatan Heechul sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak ingin merusak segalanya hanya karena ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"_Nuna_, tunggu sebentar _ne_? Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini" Kyuhyun berucap lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu menggelang kuat, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, membuat rasa sesak dihati Kyuhyun semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia sakit melihat bagaimana _yeoja_ yang sebelumnya selalu sangat kuat itu kini memeluknya erat dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Tampak sangat rapuh.

"_Nuna_, percayalah padaku _ne_? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap disini. Tapi kau harus melapaskan pelukanmu dulu supaya aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka" Kyuhyun kembali berucap, kali ini sembari mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin, meyakinkannya.

Sungmin perlahan melapaskan pelukannya, tapi sebelah tangannya tetap meremas erat baju bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak lagi menangis, tapi matanya tidak berhenti bergerak kesana kemari seolah menanti apa yang beberapa waktu lalu mengikat kedua tangannya kembali keluar dari bawah rantai marmer seperti sebelumnya atau kegelapan total yang mungkin akan kembali memberinya rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegak, menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan tatapannya yang menantang menelusuri jajaran sosok berkerudung yang disebut 'sang arwah' itu.

"Kerajaan Ratreia dulu adalah salah satu dari tiga kerajaan terkuat di Merupuri. Dan layaknya dua kerajaan lainnya, Ratreia juga dianugerahi doa suci. Seluruh keturunan kerajaan Ratreia akan diberikan kecantikan serta keberkahan cinta yang berlimpah. Ini adalah doa suci yang kalian, sang arwah berikan kepada mereka untuk seluruh keturunannya tanpa terkecuali. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan putri Jaejoong memang merupakan kesalahan terbesar sepanjang sejarah Merupuri, tapi tidakkah apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap keturunnya ini adalah kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi?

Kalian mengingkari doa suci, hukum magis tertinggi! Kalian yang memberikan mereka anugerah hingga mereka mempunyai kecantikan yang tidak dapat ditandingi oleh rakyat maupun keturunan kerajaan lain. Kalian yang memberikan mereka keberkahan cinta yang belimpah hingga mereka dapat merasakan cinta yang tidak pernah dirasakan rakyat Merupuri sebelumnya. Cinta dari manusia yang dirasakan oleh putri Jaejoong bukanlah semata-mata kesalahannya. Salahkan doa suci yang kalian berikan kepadanya"

Kyuhyun mengehentikan ucapannya, tatapannya kembali menyapu seluruh ruangan. Kali ini tidak ada desisan apapun yang keluar dari sosok tanpa mata itu.

Kyuhyun tahu ia belum sepenuhnya berhasil, tapi setidaknya sang arwah mendengarkannya. Doa suci adalah hukum magis yang tidak dapat dibantah bahkan oleh sang arwah sekalipun.

"Tapi tetap saja, wanita muda ini melakukan kesalahan karena kembali ke Merupuri dengan menggunakan cermin segi lima milik keturunan Daimonia! Itu melanggar hukum pangeran"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tentu saja hal ini juga sudah disebutkan oleh _hyung_ nya, dan sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain. Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap kembali kepada Sungmin sementara para sang arwah masih menunggu pembelaan Kyuhyun.

"_Nuna,_ bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin, menatapnya intens. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Sungmin tercengang, dan tampaknya sang arwah pun begitu, karena desisan marah yang sesaat lalu masih memenuhi ruangan itu kini terhenti seketika.

"K... Kyu, apa maksudmu menanyakan itu disaat seperti ini?" ujar Sungmin sesaat berikutnya saat Kyuhyun memberikan kode bahwa ia butuh jawaban Sungmin secepatnya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku Ming" tatapan Kyuhyun kini tampak berbeda di mata Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa mengartikannya tapi apapun itu, rasanya Sungmin tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan hatinya.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, disini..." Kyuhyun kembali berlutut tepat di hadapan Sungmin. _Namja _itu menarik kuat bagian depan baju nya hingga kini tampaklah dengan jelas tubuh bagian depannya.

Sungmin merasakan panas menjalar cepat di pipinya yang putih. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampak atletis itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ciumlah tepat di jantungku"

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan pipi yang semakin dipenuhi semburat merah, "Ci... cium?" ujar Sungmin tergagap.

"Cepatlah!" Kyuhyun balas menatap mata Sungmin. Tatapan yang tidak bisa Sungmin artikan.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ia menatap gugup bagian jantung Kyuhyun berada. Sungmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia harus percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup kelopak matanya tepat saat bibirnya menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun, tepat di tempat jantung Kyuhyun berada.

Sensasi hangat dengan cepat menjalar keseluruh tubuh Sungmin, rasa hangat yang nyaman. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan detak lain selain detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya kembali melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Tepat saat mata mereka beradu, Sungmin merasa seolah waktu disekitarnya berhenti berputar, sosok mengerikan yang tadi memandang mereka dengan ngeri itu perlahan menghilang buyar ditelan sinar putih yang menyilaukan, rasa takut yang tadi menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya seolah tidak pernah ada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat cepat dan mungkin saja masuk taraf tidak normal. Sungmin membalas senyuman itu tidak kalah lembutnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, kembali menghadap sang arwah yang masih terperangah dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dengarkanlah, wahai arwah suci keluarga raja turun temurun! Tadi di jantungku, Sungmin telah bersumpah untuk menikah denganku! Sekarang ia bukanlah Lee Sungmin dari kerajaan Ratreia tapi Lee Sungmin yang adalah istri dari keturunan sah kerajaan tertinggi Merupuri, _A Daimonia Eucalystia Kyuhyun_! Dengan ini, tuduhan mengenai cermin sudah tidak berlaku karena diriku dan dia telah terikat secara sihir"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa ia berteriak. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat. Ia ingin menggapai Kyuhyun tapi tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"_NUNA!"_

* * *

Sementara kekacauan tengah terjadi di kerajaan tertinggi Merupuri, di tempat yang berjarak berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, kabut dingin yang menekan jendela sebuah paviliun tua melayang di atas sungai kotor yang berkelok-kelok sepanjang tepian yang ditumbuhi semak belukar dengan sampah berserakan. Sebuah cerobong besar, peninggalan penggilingan yang sudah tak terpakai, menjulang seperti bayangan mengerikan.

Tak ada suara selain desah air hitam dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali seekor kucing hitam teramat kurus yang menyelinap menuruni tepian sungai, mengendus-endus penuh harap bungkus daging sapi dan ikan goreng di antara rerumputan tinggi.

Suasana di tempat itu sangat tidak kontras dengan langit malam yang bertabur bintang, tampak ceria menemani keheningan malam yang penuh misteri menggoda.

Seorang _namja_ dengan jubah panjang penuh manik-manik perak berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju paviliun tua tersebut. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya mengingat tempat itu terlihat bergitu mengancam.

_Namja _itu berhenti sejenak saat kakinya telah berada pada anak tangga teratas. Tepat dihadapannya terdapat pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Meski paviliun itu tampak sudah tidak berpenghuni -paling tidak- 50 tahun lamanya, tapi pintu besar tersebut masih berdiri kokoh dan sepertinya butuh cukup tenaga untuk membukannya tanpa menggunakan kunci.

Tangan _namja_ itu terangkat, memperlihatkan sebuah kunci dengan ukiran rumit disekelilingnya serta sebelah sayap disisi kanan yang penuh bercak merah-kehitaman.

Dengan bunyi 'klik' pelan, pintu besar itu terbuka. Rupanya kunci yang tadinya dipegang _namja_ tersebut sudah melakukan tugasnya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan sang pemilik.

"Dia disini ayah. Setelah sekian lama, tahta itu akhirnya akan menjadi milik kita" _namja_ itu melepaskan mantel berpergiannya dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai marmer yang –anehnya- bersih tanpa noda. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruangan, tangan kanannya menggapai sesuatu yang tengah melayang diatas meja bundar tersebut.

"Dan tentu saja kita harus mengembalikan benda ini pada pemilik aslinya, bukan begitu ayah?" tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada sebuah benda berbentuk seperti telur berwarna perak dengan sebuah ukiran diatasnya, "Ratreia".

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_**[balasan review]**_

**1. R: **Author-ssi aku padamu *sodorin bunga sama cokelat satu karung*

**RR:** kyaaaa~ tau aja kalo saya gila cokelat #hup *tangkap semuanya* haha gomawo :3

**2. R: **Ada peningkatan Rated nie kayaknya tar,,,kkk Annyeong chingu,,,saya kali pertama review :D  
biasanya jadi silent reader,,kkk

**RR: **annyeong :D wah, makasih ya udah mau komen *hug* hehe

**3. R: **Yang penting tetep harus wajib kudu d lanjutin Ok .-.

**RR:** yei~ sekarang dilanjut nih :) tenang aja, pasti dilanjut sampe the end kok! Kkk makasi udah mau nunggu *sobs*

**4. R: **Hikss..gak papa author, saya mengerti perasaannya. Tapi Ciyuss seneng banget FF ini udah d post lagi yeahh walau agak kecewa, tapi gk papa kok.

Hwaitingg..

**RR: **hwuaaa... yg sekarang kayanya juga gak terlalu panjang ya ._. gomawo ne, masih tetep setia sama ff ini! HWAITING! :D

**5. R: **ASTAGA AUTHOR KESAYANGAAAAN! Lama tak bersua akhirnya muncul jugaaaaa! :'( FF nya baguuuussss tapi chap ini pendek ya thor. Saya penasaran sama next chap nh. Sang arwah siapa nih? Hehehehehe good luck!

**RR:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA *terbang ke awan terus jatuh lagi lanjut guling-guling* #plaak makasiiiiiiiiiihhhh ya pujiannya *terharu* semoga chapter yg ini sedikit mengeboti rasa capek nungguin ff ini #apalahsayaini T^T cheonmal gomawo *hug hug*

**6. R: **keputusan kerajaan bakal gmn nanti...

**RR:** waduuuh keputusan kerajaanya masih menggantung nih ._. #digebukin

**7. R: **chingu... bgoshippo...TT knp lma skli,

**RR:** nado bogoshippo... *hug tight* mianhae, saya udah semester akhir soalnya, jadi sibuk sama skripsi makanya agak susah bagi waktu :(

**8. R: **ming udh mulai ada rasa2kah ma kyu?

**RR:** sepertinya udah sedikit ke jawab nih hehe

**9. R: **yg q bkin q pnasaran lgi itu namja misterius yg di chp 5 siapakh dia?

**RR:** tunggu chapter berikut ya :D

**10. R: **Kalau di lihat dr isi chap ini... Sepertinya sihir Heechul bukan cuma bikin tubuh Kyu tambh besar deh. Tp sifatnya jg.

**RR:** maklum, Kyu kan pangeran dan lingkungannya itu menuntut dia jadi dewasa makanya kaya sifatnya gak kaya mirip anak kecil biasanya. Dan lagi di Merupuri itu hitungan umurnya beda sama dunia manusia :) dewasanya memang lebih cepat~

**11. R: **Leluhur sungmin dianggap pengkhianat trus gmn nasib kyumin ntar?

**RR:** nah ini...

**12. R: **Author-sshi.. Thx for updet ne, terus chapter 7nya?*kedip" Ahaha Saranghae 3

**RR:** haha ini udah di update *bales kedip" kkkk nado saranghae! Gomawo komennya!

**13. R: **Sumpah!ni FF seru banget ,aku nungguin kelanjutannya ya...

**RR:** makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ini udah dilanjut :D

**14. R: **sang arwah mksud.a apa y ?

**RR:** ada di chapter ini penjelasannya :D ada yang kurang ngerti kah?

**15. R: **di tunggu updatenya ya thor *peluk cium*

**RR:** XOXO :*

**16. R: **cepet update ya? kan tadi di note bilang kalo niat awal mau update yg chap 7, tp karena ternyata chap 6 ada kesalahan teknis jd mendahulukan chap 6 deh.. Dan itu berarti yg chap 7nya update kilat ya? kan udah jadi :p hahaha i can't wait :D semangat kuliahnya!

**RR:** mian update nya masih tetepa aja lama -_- hehe ne~ SEMANGAT! Gomawo~

**17. R: **Ap bakalan ad couple lain s'lain kyumin dan hanchul d'sni?

**RR:** hehehe *tiba-tiba nyebelin*

**18. R: **mianhae buat author karna baru review ch 6,aku bru dpt ff.a,jd baca dlu mpe hbs bru review. .skali lg mianhae. . .

**RR:** ne gwenchana ^^ yang pentingkan sekarang udah review hehe makasi ya...

**19. R: **Sepertinya sblm"nya nmaku hnya tampil sbg guest ya -_-"

**RR: **wah mian... tapi sebelumnya acc kamu emang ga kebaca hehe #peace v

**20. R: **kalo kyu punya peri penjaga gak kaya chul?

**RR: **gak, soalnya yang punya peri penjaga Cuma keturunan pertama yang bakal jadi raja. Sedangkan Kyu Cuma punya penjaga pribadi (leeteuk)

**21. R: **Di ff ini leeteuk antagonis/protagonis?

**RR:** waduh masih rahasia nih hehe mian :'P

**22.R: **ratreia(bner kaga nulisnya?) kan nama kerajaannya min ya? Pasti ada di dunia merupuri juga dong? Tapi knp min nya ada di dunia manusia?

**RR:** saya suka pertanyaan ini! soalnya lupa mulu nulis dalam ceritanya #plaak Ratreia sekarang udah gak ada lagi di Merupuri, kerajaanya runtuh setelah perang besar yang terjadi karena jaejoong pergi. Jadi sebagian besar dari keturunan asli kerajaan ratreia di usir pergi ke dunia manusia karena udah gak dianggap di merupuri sedangkan sebagian lagi tinggal sebagai masyarakat pinggiran yang hidup dengan identitas baru.

**23. R: **Keresek' dedaunan? Gyahahaha. . .keresek bukannya plastik wadah belanjaan ya chingu? xD pake 'gemrisik' kayaknya lebih enak deh #sokgurubahasa #maap -_-

**RR:** makasi udah diingetin! Emang salah saya itu, padahal di ff lain buatnya 'gemerisik' hehehe sekali lagi makasi ya :D

**24. R: **Annyeng salam kenal jeoneun Ina imnida 18 y.o

**RR:** Annyeong ^^ salam kenal juga, saya Ney (sekarang udah 20th T^T)

**25. R: **adakah rencana buat naikin rated nya? :D

**RR:** sepertinya begitu... hahaha

**26. R: **Kapan dilanjut thor? Jangan lama2 ya? Kalo bisa gini aja, selesaikan dulu ff ini sampai ending, baru author publish 2 hari sekali atau seminggu sekali.. #plak *kelamaan*

**RR:** waduh, bisa lebih lama lagi dong chingudeul nunggunya kalo emang kaya gitu hehe

**27. R: **Potterheads? Waaa samaan! *toss* Koleksiku tentang HP banyak lebih banyak dari koleksi SJ lohh :3

**RR:** TOSS! hehe samaan... HP emang gak bakal pernah ilang dari hati XD

**28. R: **Annyeong author-Ssi..#bow Kezia, new reader ibnida.. :)

**RR:** annyeong ^O^/ hehe makasi ya komennya!

**29. R: **Btw yang negor uri minnie itu chulie oppa?

**RR:** bukan :3

**30. R: **'...bahkan kalau diingat-ingat lagi rasanya Ia pernah menyuruh bocah itu membersihkan kamar mandi.' (sy ingat2 ch sebelumnya jg seringkali kata 'ia' posisi di tengah kalimat tp kok pake kapital?).

"Aku minta maaf ne... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini Kyu. kau jangan marah dong Kyu... mianhae". ('di' sbg kata pasif/dikenakan dan 'di' sbg keterangan tempat lebih dicermati lg ya tata penulisannya, biar tambah oke ffnya).

**RR:** ah, benar juga! Maklum EyD dan sejenisnya memang kelemaha saya hehe dan lagi terkadang karena kebiasaan jadi gak sadar. Makasi ya udah diingetin ^^

**31. R: **Itu kok di tbc ch5 sama awal ch6 gak disambung spt di film2 serial gitu. Adegan terakhir chap sblmnya diulangi di awal adegan chap selanjutnya gitu...*nawar*

**RR:** gimana ya, gaya penulisan saya emang dari dulu kaya gitu haha rada kurang suka aja kalo chapternya langsung di lanjut soalnya kesannya jadi gak ada sub-judul baru (permasalahan baru) di setiap chapter hehe

**32. R: **kenapa kyu-nya gak jadi dewasa aja,kenapa anak 7 thn T_T

**RR:** mari tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang ~ #okehotaksayasepertinyasudaheror

* * *

**YAK! Selesai bales review kkk :3**

Makasi banyak ya buat semua review nya! Dan maaf buat yang review nya gak saya balas, cheonmal mianhae… *bows* tapi saya baca semua review kalian kok! *always!* sekali lagi makasi banyak udah mau ninggalin jejak! Itu selalu jadi semangat buat saya untuk lanjutin ff ini :D

* * *

_**Cho Kwangrin, park sungyoung, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Day Yoonha Imnida, 1812, BoPeepBoPeep137, Evil Thieves, Hyeri, Anami Hime, Just Call Me Guest, Hyugi Lee, KyuPuyuh137, CharolineElf, minelfkyu, Han-RJ, HeeYeon, Runa Evangel, minyu, clouds1489, Princess kyumin, Chikyumin, mayacassielf, Cho Miku, mitade13, Riyu, Fariny, Rosa Damascena, Jaylyn Rui, Loli, BABYKYUTAEMIN, keys47, chabluebilubilu, Shofly Nurlatief, Lovekyumin, minni, Chubymin, hyuknie, dirakyu, Guest, Sasya, MiSakuraki, SSungMine, minyu, Lu'iL KyuMin Elf, ryeosomNIa14, Lee Shurri, skyMonkey3012, NamaNggakPenting, puzZy cat, ElfSparKyu, Rillianda Abelira, liaa, SranghaeKyuMin, trivia, iinindartiningsih, choi hyekyung, Nanda, BabyChabyCho, 1, GheRish, Tika, cherrizka980826, ibchoco, indahpus96, maria8, Blue-EvilsAegyo137, Wookiesomnia, myeolchi kyuminalways89, aldafuwafuwa, cho kyuri, kyumin4ever, minnie21, yewook lopelope, sora89, sunnyunysunghyun, Keys47, kerorokeyen, SparkSomniA0321, kyumoon, triple3r, Chikyumin, kyuminlovelove, Andhisa Joyers, cho arin, Miss VitaMin, dhia bintang, WhiteViolin, funnychii, , kyurielf, kyuminlee817, kyoKMS26, Aey raa kms, risa kyumintaoris, vnovgyu, leeyulso, I was a Dreamer, Kms, lytaimoet812, Vey900128, R.W.E KyuMin, leefairy, nurichan4, himekuro, noviiraaa, kimhankyu, rigalovekyumin, YC KimSooHyun, DIANA ANDIANI, MinPumKins, HachiBabyMinnie, Annie pumpkins, lee jaminie, Guest, anaklongor, , Yukino-kaze, kyuminnnnn, revaelf, Indah Isma N, Jeje, LeeShinHye, Han-RJ, AyuClouds69, Kezia, claraKyumin, Karmila Joyers, icaiiank, , GaemGyu92, zaAra EviLKyu, Deer Panda, myeolchikyu, minako yoshida, Maximumelf, jewelsStar, ita-chan, Dwi Oktafiranti, miss key, tika, Ryu Que, myNENG'phantom, Nhia Petals, Z137, MinPumpkins, EvilRin, , Heldamagnae.**_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of you guys *XOXO*_

_Sampai jumpa di cerita dan balasan review selanjutnya :D_


End file.
